Unseen Scars
by katandjasper
Summary: This is a dark story, and it will get darker. Bella gets beaten and raped at the age of 14.Jasper goes through something dark himself. Can they help each other heal the scars? Better summary inside. AH
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I wanted to give a more detailed summary here. Like I said this is a dark story, with a dark theme. It starts out dark, and will get much darker. There will be a HEA in the end, but that will be awhile. There will be lemons, but again, it will be awhile. This is a story that will have rape as the main story line, and it won't be just a one time thing. There will be times that we will hear what Bella is thinking, and feeling. Those thoughts and feelings will be my own. While I will not go into details, of exactly what all happens during the rape, I will be telling some of what she is forced to do. Some of the medical and legal stuff will be stuff that I learned through different outlets and so if I get something wrong please don't bash me. With my own experience, I was never seen by a doctor, and the guy was never arrested, or caught. There will be a web site listed at the end of each chapter. Please, if you are in this situation, or know someone who is, call or look up the web site and get help. Don't let someone else get away with hurting others. Please know that this was adopted from I'mABitchI'mALiar. One last thing, this is the only warning I will give for the whole story. If you can't handle this subject then please do not read. I neither want or need reviews bashing me for writing this. I will put warnings in when I'm going to be telling what either the rapist does, or makes Bella do, it will say something like "references to rape". Please be aware, this is not a gentle story. I need to say thanks to my beta KareBear1965, and my pre readers sinfulroad69, and I'mABitchI'mALiar. They helped make this chapter much better than it was. Love ya girls.  
**

**Renee POV**

I was at the sink washing dishes and watching the kids play outside in our yard. Well, I say kids because they will always be kids to me, but a couple of them only had a couple of years before they would be legally adults.

There are Charlie's and mine kids. Emmett, who was sixteen, and our daughter Bella, who was fourteen. Her birthday was coming up and would be here in three months. I was so proud of them.

Emmett was close to his sister and practically worshiped the ground she walked on. He was extremely protective of her, and had scared a few admirers away already, and it only took him glaring at the would-be boyfriends. He was huge.

Even before he turned sixteen, he was tall. He stood right now at six foot, four inches, and I think he was still growing. He was very muscular, as he played just about every sport that had a ball in it, and worked out in the gym room over at the Cullen's.

Actually, all of the boys worked out over there. They were all becoming muscular, and almost every one of them had girls flocking around wanting their attention.

Then, there were Edward and Alice, they were twins and were also close to each other. They were the same age as my Bella, fourteen. Their parents were the richest ones here, and were also the nicest people. They actually encouraged the teenagers to come and hang out at their place, which they did often.

Then, there was Charlotte, but she preferred to be called Char. Poor baby, her father had passed away a couple of years ago, and since she was an only child she was alone most of the time. She too was fourteen, and Bella had made sure that she was made to feel like a sister to her. Her mother's name was Helen and while she had to work way too much in order to make ends meet, she loved her daughter dearly and was grateful that she had friends and other parents who were willing to help.

Though now, Helen may be able to quit her extra job because her sister and niece have moved in. Rose, the niece is such a beautiful young lady; she is also fourteen. I think that Edward has a thing for her, but hasn't made any moves on her. He is such a gentleman.

Rose's mom Sarah is going through a really hard time right now. Apparently, Rose's dad Jeremy left them for a younger woman. Now, they are divorced, and since Sarah never had to work before, she's finding it hard to get a good-paying job. I think that them moving in with Helen, and Char will be good for all of them. I can tell that the girls have bonded.

Last, but definitely not least there are Peter, and Jasper. They are the nicest boys. Very respectful, as well as, very protective of the girls in the group. They are both older than all of the others, but that doesn't stop them from being friends with them. He is sixteen and Jasper is fifteen.

I happen to know for a fact that out of all of the kids, Jasper, is mine and Charlie's favorite. He comes over often just to sit and talk with us. I actually thought he came over to talk just because he wanted to. Oh, he did want to talk to us, but it was Charlie that pointed out the real reason he wanted to spend so much time with us.

Once he told me the real reason, I paid more attention to what went on when he came over. It seems that while he was there, our daughter would spend more time down here with us, instead of in her room, and Jasper spent more time staring at her.

Charlie didn't know really how to act, but me; I thought it was cute. I couldn't imagine a nicer young man, than him to be my daughter's first boyfriend. Which reminds me, I really should have that _talk_ with her. I would really hate for her to come up pregnant because I didn't warn her to be safe.

Then there are Jasper's parents, Jennie and Ryan. They are richer than even Carlisle and Esme Cullen. They are also the youngest parents on this block. They often would help out with different things. They actually had a small house built for the kids to make into their own clubhouse, or whatever else; they wanted to do with it.

They even had keys to the locks on the door. It was their special place; adults were not invited, or welcome. For us parents, we felt good about it because we knew where they were, and they could go there and not have to worry about parents overhearing, or getting on to them for being too loud.

Charlie was off today and came up behind me and kissed my neck. He looked out the window and then said that the kids looked so happy. They were playing softball, and were all into the game.

When he started to move his hands up and down my sides, while kissing my neck and shoulders, I knew what he was wanting. I giggled like a teenager myself at him, when he whispered to me that he wanted to spend some time showing me how much he loved my body.

I knew it would be alright, as the kids knew that if we weren't down here, we wanted to be alone. They had never come and knocked, but I had a feeling that Emmett knew what was going on and had explained to his sister. The only thing was that whenever we finally came out, Emmett would spend the next few minutes snickering, like he knew something.

A short time later, we come downstairs to find all the kids in the kitchen. It was hot outside, and they were raiding the freezer getting ice cream. All of the kids were in there except for Bella. I asked Emmett where she was, and he told me he didn't know.

I asked him when was the last time he had seen her, and he told me that was right after she had struck out. She got mad because, according to her, Emmett wasn't pitching the ball right and made her strike out. She had walked away.

Char told me that Bella had told her she was going to go for a walk to try to calm down before she beat up Emmett for cheating. That wasn't unusual for her, Emmett was often caught cheating, and it always made his sister really mad at him. I had tried to talk to him, but you know what they say, "Boys will be boys."

I asked Char how long ago that was, and she told me that maybe an hour ago. That was right after Charlie, and I had gone upstairs. Now, I was starting to worry. She had never been gone this long, not without someone knowing where she was, or whom she was with.

The only place that I knew of where she might have gone was the clubhouse. Charlie told me to calm down because I was starting to get really upset. Something wasn't right; I could feel it. My baby needed me, and I wasn't there. I knew I had to get to the clubhouse right away.

Charlie thought I was over reacting and told me just to send Emmett, or one of the girls after her. I somehow knew that I shouldn't do that, she needed me. Besides, the clubhouse was only three doors down from our house, in Peter's and Jasper's backyard. There was even a gate put there, close to the house, for the kids to be able to get to it anytime they wanted to go.

I was now mad at Charlie because I kept trying to tell him that something wasn't right, but he just laughed at me, telling me I was an over-protective mother, and I should let our daughter have her private time.

I just left, heading straight for the clubhouse. I went quickly through the gate, and was frozen in my tracks at the sound I heard coming from the clubhouse. I was right; my baby needed me.

She was quietly sobbing. I quickly pushed open the door, which wasn't shut all the way. What I saw shocked me. I couldn't really see much as she was in a fetal position, but the blue sundress she was wearing, was now stained with blood.

I turned and ran back to the gate, screaming for someone to call 911. Fortunately, the kids were all outside eating their ice cream and heard me. I heard Emmett yell for Charlie, and so I went back in, so I could sit with my baby girl. Right now, she needed me to be there for her. Why had this happened? I was supposed to protect her. The tears were falling so hard I could barely see, who would do this to my baby?

I tried to talk to her, but I got no response out of her. It was like I wasn't even there. I was afraid to touch her for fear of hurting her even more than she already was. I did move her hair out of her face, and I couldn't stop the gasp that came out, or the sobbing.

She had been badly beaten. You could hardly recognize her face. One eye was swollen shut, and the other was barely open. Blood was seeping out of her nose, and mouth. Her lips were split in several places, including the corners of her mouth. Bruises were covering her arms, cheeks, and throat.

Someone tried to strangle my baby girl. Blood wasn't the only thing on her, apparently; she had vomited at one point, and it landed on her beautiful dress. I looked down at her legs and what I could see were scratches, and more bruises. I was going to kill the bastard that had done this.

Charlie came rushing in at this point. The kids had followed him, but he told them to stay outside until he knew what was going on. An ambulance had been called and was on its way. Some of Charlie's co-workers were also on their way.

Charlie didn't know what had happened, but he was smart enough to know that even if it had been an accident, there would still need to be a police report, for the insurance to cover the hospital stay and any other treatments she might need.

I quickly told him what I knew and also told him that she wasn't responding to me at all. He looked at her and tried to call her name, but he didn't get a response either. When he finally saw her face, two things happened, first he began to cry, and he also became angry.

We could hear the siren heading this way and knew that they would be here in a minute. Charlie went and told the kids to go and direct the paramedics to the clubhouse. Jasper was standing close to the door asking what had happened.

Charlie told him that someone had hurt our baby, badly. Jasper wanted to come in, to see her, but with the paramedics about to come in, it wouldn't be a good idea. He was able to peek in and see a little of her face.

I heard him suck in a breath, and then he was on the ground, sick. Emmett was next to him, asking what was going on, but Jasper was crying too hard. I felt bad for the boy; he was always the emotional one. His dad had taught him that it takes a real man to cry, and show his emotions.

The paramedics came and quickly got her ready to transport. Charlie's friends had shown up, and because she wasn't responsive had to question the paramedics. It didn't help though as they didn't know the extent of her injuries, and therefore, couldn't really tell them much.

By this time, all of the parents were here, and everyone was being questioned by the police. This was all being done while, they were putting my baby into the ambulance. They told us that only one of us could ride with her, and suggested that maybe one of the other parents could drive the other one to the hospital.

Even through all of this, I was pissed at Charlie. If only he had taken me seriously, maybe our daughter wouldn't have gotten hurt. At least maybe we could have caught the bastard who did this in the act. However, I had to put it all aside to take care of Bella.

Ryan, Jasper's father said that he would drive Charlie and Emmett to the hospital. Once Bella had been assessed, and we knew what was going on, then Emmett could call Jasper, and let her friends know.

In the meantime, the police had called forensics to come and see if they could find any evidence. They asked the kids to go inside and stay there. The police needed them to stay out of the way, and still be close, in case they had more questions for them. They would all be staying at Carlisle and Esme's.

Once we got to the hospital, they wouldn't let me go in with Bella to the exam room. I had to sit outside and fill out paperwork. Part of it was giving the doctors permission to run tests, and start treatments, if any were necessary.

A few minutes later, Charlie, Jennie, Ryan, and Emmett came in. I told them there wasn't any news yet. Emmett was beyond angry, and yet he was hurting for his baby sister. He hugged me, apologizing for not protecting her better.

I told him it wasn't his fault. I told him that if anyone was at fault it was me. I should have gone to the clubhouse the second I knew something was wrong. Instead, I had wasted time arguing with her father, who was convinced that she was fine.

I said nothing else, and neither did anyone else. We all just sat down and waited for them to come and tell us what was going on. Carlisle, being a doctor had come in to help with the assessment. He couldn't actually treat her, at least at this point because he was too close to her. It was his choice.

We were all close to each others kids, and to each other. We often got together, having cookouts. Carlisle was our family doctor, but he was so upset that he didn't feel like he could separate his emotions while treating her. He was angry, and hurting about what we knew so far.

At least, he was in the room with her, and she would have a familiar face in there. He promised that as soon as he had all of the details he would come and tell us. All we could do at this point was wait.

After a few minutes, two of Charlie's deputies came in. They were there to try to get a statement from Bella. They told us that so far they hadn't found anything to give them any clues as to who had done this to Bella.

I hated that they had to question her, but at least they had sent a female deputy. Her name was Susan and she, and Bella were friends. At least as much as an adult can be friends with a teenager. They joined us in our waiting to hear what was going on.

Emmett wanted to stay, so that he could be there when we found out what was going on. I am a mother and my first instinct is to protect my babies, no matter what. Not knowing everything, I felt it would be better if he wasn't here when the doctor gave their report.

I asked Jennie if she would mind taking Emmett to the cafeteria and waiting there. He didn't want to go, but Ryan promised him that he would come a get them, as soon as we knew something. He would be able to go and see her once she could have visitors.

We waited for another thirty minutes before Carlisle came out. He looked more tired than I had ever seen him, and he was pale. I knew the news wasn't good. Another doctor had come out with him and was standing there; I'm guessing as the doctor on record as the one treating her.

"How is she? Can I go see her?" I asked.

Carlisle opened his mouth to say something and then whispered, "I.I can't do this. Please Mark, can you tell them?" Then he just walked off.

"Its going to be awhile before you can see her. We actually had to sedate her before we could exam her. As soon as one of the other doctor's touched her, she went ballistic. Screaming, and trying to get away from us. She is still being patched up, so it will probably be later this evening before she can be questioned," he said while looking at the deputies.

"Please, tell us what's wrong with her." I pleaded.

"As you know, she was badly beaten in the face, as well as her torso. She has multiple bruises everywhere. Her nose was broken, and she has a few cracked ribs. We had to run a couple of extra tests, as soon as we have the results back we'll make sure the police have copies," he explained.

"What kind of tests?" I asked.

"Mrs. Swan, there is no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to say it. We had to do a rape kit, and a pregnancy test. The latter will come back negative, because it's really too soon, still we have to run it. The rape kit won't show anything either, as there was no semen inside of her. To be blunt, your daughter was beaten, raped, and then strangled. She was probably left for dead. The guy used a condom, so we can't get anything this way. Her vagina was badly ripped up; we are still working, to sew up the tears."

My baby had been raped? Why? How? What had she done to deserve this? She was a good girl; she was kind, thoughtful, always putting others first. She didn't have a bad thought in her. Her heart was pure, as well as her body.

I could see that Charlie was talking to the doctor, but I couldn't hear what they were saying, my whole body was numb. For the first time in my life, I felt an overwhelming hatred for someone; I actually wanted to see someone die; I wanted to be the one to kill them.

I could feel that my body wanted to shut down, and I felt dizzy and knew I was about to pass out. Ryan, who had been standing next to me, caught me before I hit the floor. Never before had I been grateful for another man's arms to be around me. I lost it then.

I didn't even realize that I was sobbing. I looked over at my husband who had just finished talking to the doctor and was now speaking with the deputies. He too had tears on his face, and he looked older. It was as if he had aged twenty years in the span of a couple of hours. I wanted to go and comfort him, but there was something stopping me.

I cried for a very long time. The thought that my baby had suffered unspeakable things at the hands of a monster, was like daggers stabbing me over and over. Every time I went back over what the doctor had said, the sobs would come back full force.

After a while, I realized that Ryan had been holding me while I cried. I was embarrassed to say the least. I had never been held by any man other than Charlie, and he was too fucking busy to have to deal with me.

Oh my, now I'm cussing in my head. But it was true. After he had spoken with the deputies, he got on the phone, and was talking to someone. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but I didn't really fucking give a shit. Especially now that he was on like his third or fourth phone call. I wasn't really sure how many he had made.

When he went to dial another number, I lost it. I ran over to him and started hitting him in the chest and screaming at him, "Our baby is in there, after almost being killed, and you are on your fucking phone, talking to your fucking friends! This is your fucking fault, if you had just listened to me and let me go right away; she could have been saved. How dare you, talking to your stupid friends, instead of being there for me, for your daughter!"

He just stood there for a minute staring at me. I guess he couldn't believe that I would cuss at him. Finally, he spoke up, "Renee; I'm sorry if you think this is my fault; I'm also sorry if you feel like I have let you down, but I was on the phone trying to find out if they had found anything. Then I was on the phone to another police chief to find out if there had been any attacks similar to this in his area. Then I called the office to have them fax all surrounding towns to see if they had any attacks in their areas. Then, I called a close friend of mine who just happens to work for the FBI. I asked if he could send some of their forensics agents down here to check out the area, so that we could find the bastard that did this. He gave me the number of a friend of his that could bring a team down to do a profile and possibly find out who the person is that way. Of course, you think you are more important than finding the monster that could do this to a child!" his anger clear in his voice.

He wasn't done, "Of course I know that all of that is probably a waste of time and phone calls. I'm sure that once Bella has woken up, and feeling better she can either tell us who it was, or she can describe him."

Ryan cleared his throat and reminded us that since we would probably be able to go see her shortly that we needed to tell Emmett. He would want to see her. He then took off to go find his wife and Emmett.

I had forgotten about him. It wasn't that I didn't care. It's just that with everything going on right now, he was in the back of my mind. I dreaded telling him. He had always been extremely protective of his sister, and him knowing what had happened to her, well, I had no clue as to how he was going to react.

Charlie spoke up and told me that he would go and find Emmett. He said that as his father, he should be the one to explain what had happened. I knew that he was right that it should be a man to explain to him, what's going on. Maybe, I'm just a coward, and didn't want to tell him.

He left hoping to catch up to Ryan, and I was now left alone. I paced the waiting room, and waited. After about fifteen minutes, Emmett came busting through the door. I could tell that he wasn't sure what to feel. His face was wet with tears, yet; his eyes held such an intense anger, that it scared even me.

Part of me was worried about him, yet; another part of me really wanted him to be the one to find out who did this to her. The man would end up dying a very slow, torturous death. That thought actually made me want to giggle.

As soon as he saw me, he came up and grabbed me. He was hugging me tightly, and usually I have to remind him that he's bigger, and I really needed to breathe. I couldn't do it this time; I needed this, and he needed this as well.

We stayed like this for a long time. He was hurting for his baby sister, and it was then that I realized that even though Bella was the actual victim, she wasn't the only one that could be called a victim. The doctor came in at this point and told us we could go in and see her.

They had tried to talk to her, get her to open up and talk to them, but she hadn't said a word. They were hoping that maybe she would talk to us. The police really needed to get a statement from her.

We told Emmett please wait outside until we had a chance to see if she would talk to us. The doctor actually wanted just me to go in and talk to her first. He felt she might open up to me better.

When I went in she was laying down. She had her face turned away from the door, and seemed to be staring at nothing, in particular. I went over and asked how she was feeling, and got no response at all. She was the same way as she had been when I first found her.

I went around to the other side, and I saw that her one good eye did move to look at me, other than that, no reaction. It was as if she was dead inside. Maybe this was her way of dealing with what had happened to her, just shutting down.

I talked to her for a few minutes, hoping that she would start to respond but got nothing from her. Finally, I asked if she wanted to see her daddy, and big brother. Nothing.

I went and got them hoping that maybe one of them could get through to her and get her to talking. Both Charlie and Emmett were unsure of how to act, but the doctor told us to just be ourselves around her. He went on to tell us that if we act different around her than we normally do, she might take it as there is now something wrong with her.

Charlie went over and hugged her. At first, she flinched, then it was like she realized who it was and relaxed. She still had no reaction other than that, and she never put her arms around her dad, to hug him back.

He talked to her telling her how much he loved her, and that when she was feeling better he wanted to take her on that trip that he had promised to take her on. She had always wanted to go to Hawaii. Still nothing.

He kissed her forehead, and then pulled away so that Emmett could have his turn. He looked afraid to touch her, but I gave him the warning look that told him to act natural. He gently pulled her into a hug, but his emotions got to him, and he broke down, sobbing.

He continued to cry for a few minutes, and then surprisingly there was a reaction from her. She slowly brought her arms up and put them around Emmett's huge shoulders. She then started rubbing circles on his back, or at least what she could reach. She was trying to comfort him.

Over the next few days, more tests were run. She was still not talking to anyone. They ran tests to make sure that her vocal cords hadn't been damaged when she was strangled. While they were bruised, they were fine, she could physically talk, she just wasn't doing it.

The police or I should say Susan came in several times, hoping that Bella would finally break her silence and tell the police what had happened. They even had one of those artists standing by, in case she didn't know the attacker, then she could have the lady draw a picture from her description.

They finally brought in a psychologist hoping that if she was afraid to tell what she knew, then the doctor could assure her that she would be safe. They had decided to hypnotize her but backed off when she again went ballistic.

After a few days, she was starting to eat. It wasn't much, and they were having to feed her through a tube because she needed calories in order to heal. We also decided to allow the other kids to visit, just one at a time.

Jasper came first. My heart broke all over again as I watched him fight back the tears that wanted to come. He went over to her and like Emmett, gently took her in his arms and hugged her. That was when the damn burst!

The tears came fast, and hard. Not from him, no, they were coming from her. Her sobs quickly turned into screams as well as sobbing. I was frightened and called for a doctor. I also tried to get Jasper away from Bella, but she wouldn't let go of him.

He got up on the side of the bed so that he could hold her better and just rocked her while she screamed and sobbed. The doctor came in and said that it was a good thing, and just let Jasper hold her for as long as she wanted him to. The cries, and screams according to him were also good; she was letting it out.

Charlie got a phone call late that night. Jasper had to stay as she wouldn't let go of him. Her screams had finally died down after almost thirty minutes of it, but the sobs kept up for awhile longer. While Charlie was out in the hall talking to whoever had called, the doctor came in and told Jasper that he must have a magic touch, and gave permission for him to stay with her.

When Charlie came back into the room, he was looking grim. He tried once again to get Bella to talk, but she just clung tighter to Jasper's shirt. After realizing that our daughter was not going to talk right now, he pulled me aside to tell me what he had learned.

All that they had found had told them the basics but not the who, or why of it. They could tell by the drag marks in the grass that Bella had been grabbed while walking to the clubhouse. She was then, drugged into an area that had a thicker growth of trees. It was there on the floor of the forest where she was beaten, raped, and then (they are only guessing at this point), strangled, and left for dead.

She had apparently come to after the attacker left, and managed somehow to get herself to the clubhouse where we found her. Her underwear were missing, and it was assumed that the man took them with him. I felt really sick at that thought.

They had learned from talking with the kids that she had her hair up in a pony tail when she left the game. I remembered that her hair had been down when I found her. They had not found the ribbon that she had used to tie her hair back; they thought that maybe the attacker had also taken that.

"We have absolutely nothing to go on, and unless she starts talking and tells us what happened, and at least gives us a description, well, it looks as if he just might get away with it." Charlie explained.

We heard what could only be described as an angry growl. It came from our son, who had walked up just as Charlie had spoken the last part. He just stood there staring at his dad. I could tell just by looking at his eyes, that he was angry, and he was hurting all at the same time. We all were, for that matter.

The doors opened, and we saw Susan walking towards us with two others we had never seen before. Susan introduced us, and they were deputies from the state police, who had been assigned to Bella's case. Their faces looked grim; I knew then the news wouldn't be good.

**A/N Review and let me know what you think, even if its to tell me you won't be able to read this. Like I said, here is the information I promised. Rainn (dot) com there is also a phone number if you want it please PM me and I will give it to you. Please don't let someone else get away with sexual abuse.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I need to thank my wonderful beta KareBear1965 for her helping to make this chapter better for you, and my pre reader sinfulroad69 for making sure I keep this story interesting. Love ya girls. This story deals with rape. There are no details in this chapter,  
**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.  
**

**Charlie's POV**

I really cannot believe this fucking shit! Susan brought the two officers who had been assigned to our daughter's case to talk to us. They were introduced to us as James Riker, and Victoria Larson. They were both experts at dealing with this kind of cases, and had been able to find the attackers in almost every one of them.

They explained that they had gone over everything pertaining to the case so far, as well as going to the actual site of the attack, and the clubhouse where Bella had been found. The next step was obvious; they needed to speak to Bella.

"Before we all go in, there are a few things that we need to speak to you about. We want you to know exactly what we are looking at, and understand how we will be going about to find your daughter's attacker. There are also things that you will need to be watching for when it comes to Isabella, I believe is her name." James told us.

I motioned for them to go on, "The first thing we need to let you know is probably going to be the hardest for you to hear. Looking at everything there is so far, it's looking like her attacker is someone she knows. It's been our experience in cases like this where the girl is still really young, that it's most likely to be a parent, uncle, or other male relative, or friend of the family. In light of this you should know that you both will be investigated, as well as anyone who is close to you or your daughter."

What the fuck! Surely, they couldn't think that _**I**_ would ever touch my own daughter in this manner, let alone try to strangle her! Then again, I already knew that they would be looking at everyone, especially us as her parents. They would see if Renee had a secret boyfriend, and if they could find any evidence that I was the one who attacked her.

When a child is the victim of a crime, they always investigate the parents first. I had seen a few cases where it turned out that the parents were at fault, and believe me when I say that those were always the hardest ones for me to handle. I just can't understand how any adult, let alone a parent, can do harm to a child.

James and Victoria as they had asked us to call them told us that they had already spoken to Bella's doctor and knew about everything. They knew that her vocal cords had been injured when she was strangled, but that she would eventually get her voice back.

They asked us to take them into Bella's room and introduce them to her. They explained to us that it was more helpful to them to try to become friends with the child. Even though they couldn't take the time to try to really bond with the victim, they said it was easier on the child to be more open to talking to them, if they felt they had a friend in James and Victoria.

When we entered into the room, Bella was sitting there not really looking at anything. She seemed to be miles away. Emmett had come in to keep her company while Renee, and I had talked to the officers. He was sitting next to her bed, holding her hand while talking to her.

I introduced James and Victoria to both Emmett and Bella. Emmett stood up and shook hands with both of them, and then asked if they had any leads at all. Of course, they couldn't say much, but did tell him that they wouldn't stop until the person responsible was caught, and convicted.

Emmett told Bella that there were a couple of people who wanted to meet her. She did look at both of them but never acknowledged they were even there. Emmett whispered that she still hadn't said a word, and that maybe if Jasper came that maybe she would.

I already knew that Jasper was on his way. Him and his dad Ryan were coming. Ryan and I had talked, and he was wanting to bring all of the kids over to his house before Bella came home. He and I both felt it would be a good idea to help the kids understand what had happened and what to expect.

Renee and I watched as both James and Victoria spoke with our daughter. I had told them that the only two people who had gotten a reaction from our daughter was her brother Emmett, and Jasper Whitlock, one of her friends. They continued to talk to her about books, movies, anything other than the attack. She didn't ever appear to be listening.

There was a knock on the door and then Jasper just opened it up and asked if he could come in. Immediately, Bella looked over at him. I motioned for him to come all the way in. He was introduced to the officers before making his way to Bella's bed.

Just as he got to the bed, he turned around, "Oh, dad is in the waiting room. He needs to see you about something."

Victoria was watching the interaction between Jasper and my daughter. Bella had actually turned so she could hug Jasper. He was talking to her, but of course, she said nothing in reply. I saw that Bella had a death grip on Jasper's shirt. He had tried to pull away so he could sit down in a chair, but she was having none of that. He had to settle for sitting on the side of the bed.

I could almost see the wheels turning in Victoria's head. She looked at me, and I could tell she wanted to talk to us, so we excused ourselves and went out into the hallway.

Once there I asked if she needed to speak to Ryan as well, since I had a feeling the questions had to do with Jasper. James had stayed in the room; I'm guessing to continue to watch.

She told us that she would need to speak to him as well but not at the moment. She was obviously wanting to know about Jasper, as well as exactly what his relationship with Bella was. This was going to be an interesting conversation for sure.

"OK, I need you to tell me what you know about this Jasper boy. I need to understand why she reacts to him only," she told us.

Renee started because she knew him better than I did, "Well, we have known him and his family since Jasper was a toddler. Him and Bella have always been close friends. Although I do have to say that I think the "friends" part has changed since both have become teenagers. I have watched Jasper become more protective of her over the last few months, especially. He is very well mannered, and is by far the most compassionate young man I have ever met. He actually cried when he found out our daughter had been attacked."

"You don't say. Now let me ask you another question and please understand I'm just trying to do my job here, which is find your daughter's attacker. Do you believe that there is any possibility that he might have been the one to rape her?" Victoria asked.

"_What?_ If you knew him, then you would know that there is no way he could ever hurt her like that. He is a very sweet, caring, young man. Why would you even begin to think that he might have done it?" Renee practically shouted.

"I'm sorry. It's not my intention to upset you. Let me explain my reasons for thinking this. Later, I would like to question everyone, and I'm sure that both James and I will be "stepping on more toes". You already know that we are experts here and have dealt with cases like this one for several years now. You both need to be aware of these things that I'm about to tell you, as it could actually point out the guilty party later down the road," she said.

After a minute she continued, "I'm sure that the doctor will talk to both of you and have you watch for any of these signs. There are many things that she could go through, but I will only give you the most serious ones. She could very well go through PTSD, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, which could include her turning to alcohol, and or drugs, as well as a number of other things, such as cutting herself, or self-harm. Since she is a teenager, it could be a little different. Inability to talk, and unusually clingy. She could continue to re-experience the attack, and may not even have the ability to feel certain emotions, such as happiness."

"My poor baby!" Renee cried out.

"It will probably get worse before it gets better. The next thing to watch for is called Border Line Personality Disorder. It's a combination of fear of abandonment, mood swings, impulsive and risky behavior such as unsafe sex, as well as intense anger. There is one more thing that we also tell parents to watch out for, and that is Stockholm Syndrome. That is why I was asking if it was possible that Jasper could be her attacker."

"Please explain that one." I told her.

"Well, if her attacker is someone she knows, then it could be possible for her to have this when she is around him. It's mostly her having positive emotions towards him. If he is around her enough, he could start feeding her threats of harming her family, and it could become a situation where she will begin to agree with him and will even go so far as to learn how to please, and appease him. From there, he could try to make her believe that her family is trying to ruin their relationship." Victoria explained.

"That is fucking bullshit! There is no way in hell that Bella would ever agree with the asshole who attacked her." I yelled.

"I'm sorry to say that it could very well happen if she is around him at all. Maybe you can understand now why I asked you about Jasper. Her actions towards him could very well be the beginnings of the Stockholm syndrome. She was clinging to him, what if he told her stuff to make her act this way towards him? For most people, they wouldn't even look at him twice to be the attacker," she told us.

"That is so wrong. I know Jasper and love him as much as my own son. He is a very sweet, kind, and compassionate young man who loves with everything within him. He is not afraid like most boys are to show his emotions, and I have held him while he cried over something or someone that hurt him or someone he cares about. I trust him with my baby girl; he has gotten into fights more than once to protect Bella." Renee explained.

"So, you are saying that he is violent? That he loses control often." Victoria asked.

"No, at least not with friends and family. He is fiercely protective of those he loves. That's just who he is, even though I do have to say he has gotten even more protective over Bella." I told her.

"That right there could be an indicator of his obsession with her." Victoria said.

I growled at her. Yeah, I fucking growled like an animal. I hated that she was accusing a very nice young man of being a monster. She might be right about everything else, but not about Jasper; she just couldn't be.

James came out right after that and Victoria explained to him her theory. He then told her that it couldn't have been Jasper or any of the kids, they were all playing ball when the attack took place. It was in the report that the kids gave to police.

I then told them that Jasper's parents were going to host a meeting to explain everything to all of the kids, and answer any questions that might come up. Everyone was going to be there, including all of the parents, did they want to join the meeting and meet everyone else at the same time.

They quickly agreed but told Renee and I that they would not be giving all of the information that we had been given. They wanted to leave out the part about the Stockholm syndrome and see if they could "trap" the guilty party.

The meeting was at six this evening, so they left saying that they would be there. Ryan walked up and asked if they had any leads. We really didn't want to tell him that they thought it was Jasper. We told him no, and then he asked if Bella was alright.

We told him how she was doing and then told him that the doctor told us if she was the same in the morning; he was going to release her to go home, as long as she went to the psychiatrist that had been put in charge of Bella's case. She would need therapy in order to heal.

Ryan then asked if we could send Jasper and Emmett out. He was going to take both of them out to eat and then to his place where they would stay until the meeting. I asked him if he wanted to stick his head in and say, "Hi!" to Bella. He said that he would wait until she was back home to see her, he didn't want to make her any more uncomfortable than she already was.

I couldn't believe how many people really cared about Bella and what she was going through. I was glad though. She would never have to go through this alone. If only I hadn't of taken Renee upstairs to have some private time, maybe this could have been stopped. I knew that I was the one that wanted to go upstairs, still, if we had stayed downstairs maybe our baby girl would be out playing with her friends right now.

**Emmett's POV**

After eating lunch Uncle Ryan as everyone but his sons called him, took us to his house. We had been told that he was having a meeting with all of us kids, as well as parents, well, more like Uncle Carlisle, and Aunt Esme. My parents would be staying with sis again tonight. Tomorrow, she was coming home.

Peter came up to us as we entered the house. He asked if we wanted to play some poker. It was our favorite game when the girls weren't around. We had all been raised to respect the girls, and they didn't really like playing with us. I wasn't really in the mood.

Jasper wasn't either. Peter told us that he wasn't really in the mood, but he was hoping to distract both of us. He knew that we were upset, and I guess his heart was in the right place. So, we just sat there, not doing anything.

I don't know how long we sat there. We were all feeling like shit. I was scared. Not only, for my baby sister, but for all of us. I was still feeling pissed at myself; I should have gone with her when she left the field, but I was having too much fucking fun. Now, I just wanted to find a hole, crawl into it, and pretend that nothing had happened.

After a while, Aunt Jennie knocked and then opened the door, and peeked in. She hadn't heard any noise and was worried about what was going on. You see; we weren't the types of guys to stay quiet. We were always cutting up, wrestling around, and just being guys.

When she saw us just sitting around, she came in, "Alright boys, I know that all of this is really hard on everyone right now. I know that you must have questions that you might not want to ask in front of the others tonight. Now, is your chance, I'll answer any questions that you might have."

Jasper broke down and started crying. He wasn't the only one; I felt my own tears running down my cheeks. I just can't understand why anyone would want to hurt my sis like that. There were so many emotions running through me that I didn't know what to stick with.

Aunt Jennie came over and hugged us, not letting go. She told us that it was good that we could let go without being embarrassed for crying. After a minute Jasper finally spoke up, "Mom, how can I be strong for her, when I'm so stupid. I have no clue how to help her. She's my best friend, and I was hoping that one day she could be my girlfriend, and yet, I don't know what to do for her."

"I know sweetheart. I think the hardest thing for any person is having to watch someone they love go through something horrible, and not be able to do a thing to help them, or be able to stop the pain they feel. I can tell you one thing though, that will help you on how to help her," she told us.

"Bella is going to be going through a whole range of emotions, and ideas about how she will see herself. The main thing that she will be feeling over the next few days or even weeks is she will feel disgusted with herself, even to the point of believing the attack is all her fault," she explained.

"She is going to have scars that she will carry for the rest of her life. I call them unseen scars. That is not to say that she has lost any of her value, or worth as a person, a young woman, and later, a wife and mother. She will see herself as less than, meaning that she will have a hard time believing that she is worthy, and has value to others. She will probably think herself to be dirty, and that no one would want her for anything other than a sex object. Jasper, I know that you have seen her a as girlfriend, now, you may have to wait to ask her. How long? No one can answer that for you. If you truly care about her, you must give her time," she said.

"Mom, how do you know so much about this?' Peter asked.

"Do you remember my sister Lori?" she asked.

"You mean the one that killed herself?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, she was raped, but not by just one person; she was gang raped. She was left in an alley, beaten, raped, and naked. She went through years of therapy, and everyone thought she was alright. The boys were never caught because she was too afraid to testify against them. She had apparently run into one of them, and was taunted about how he could do whatever he wanted to and get away with it. She killed herself that evening. She left a letter telling us what happened. She gave names in the letter, but since she was dead, and there was no evidence, there was nothing law enforcement could do," she explained.

"Do they ever catch the ones that rape women?" I asked.

"Yes, but statistics show that ninety seven out of every one hundred rapists never are arrested or punished. Mostly, because the girl is frightened, as well as humiliated, and would prefer just to try to forget that it ever happened. Many of them take showers immediately trying to wash away the memory of what just took place. Instead, they wash away evidence that could have been used to convict the monster who did this to them," she replied.

"Was there um, evidence on Bella?" I had to know if there was a chance that this sick bastard would be caught.

"I'm sorry, but from what I was told her attacker apparently used a condom.

"Will Bella ever be able to get over this," Jasper asked.

"With lots of love and support from her family and friends, yes. It's going to be a long road to recovery. If they can catch, and convict her assailant, then it will be easier on her and may help her to get better faster," she told us.

At this point, we heard Uncle Ryan call us from the living room, telling us it was time for the meeting. Everyone who was supposed to be in the meeting was now here. This included the two officers who had been at the hospital talking to mom, and dad. Of course, Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme were also here.

Jasper needed a minute to compose himself, hell, so did I. We both washed our faces, and combed our hair. I needed to be strong for my baby sister, but I also remember mom and dad, as well as Uncle Ryan telling us that we should never hide our emotions, especially when alone. It was not only alright to cry when we felt pain, even emotional pain, it was a good thing.

When we got downstairs, everyone was in the living room. The furniture had been moved so that everyone could sit in a circle. Chairs had been added, and everyone was talking quietly. As soon as we were seated the meeting began.

Uncle Ryan got up and introduced the officers to us, then had us tell them our names. I looked over just in time to see Alice moving from where she had been sitting next to Rose, and sat down next to Jasper. She has always had a crush on him, but I know for a fact that Jasper only sees her as a friend. I also happen to know that Jasper is in love with my sister. He has always loved her.

The meeting didn't last very long. They just explained that they had some ideas about who had done this to sis. They also told us that we would be seeing them around, a lot. There was some things that they could do to help them find her attacker. The last part of the meeting was mostly to let us, her friends, and me her brother of course, know how, we could help her by not treating her any differently.

They did explain that right now, she wasn't talking to anyone. That sometimes when a teenager was the victim of rape, or molestation that they would stop talking. In her case though it could be because the injury to her throat, had done some minor damage to her vocal cords. They actually told us to get some small note pads, we were to have these on us when around her, she could write down what she wanted to say.

The main thing of course was to make sure she felt safe, protected, and loved. The one called Victoria did tell us to not crowd her, just let her know that she could relax around us. She didn't have to talk, but we would be there for her if she needed us. I thought this part was kind of stupid as I already knew all of this.

After the meeting, James and Victoria hung out with us kids mostly getting to know us I'm guessing. They had asked us to call them by their first names since they would be around a lot. They also told us in a way that the parents couldn't hear that we could talk to them about anything that might be bothering us. They were our friends, and if something was bothering us, well, it could lead them to finding the attacker.

The next thing they said made me want to go and rip someone apart, "Please be careful when trying to touch Bella, especially you guys. She may actually flinch at the touch of any male, including you, her brother. Let her come to you for any physical contact, don't even attempt to hug her, it could set her off." Victoria explained.

"But we have always hugged her, all of us. You said to treat her like we always did. How can we do that if we don't hug her?" Jasper asked.

"I guess I should have explained it a little better. Please if you have always hugged her, then don't stop but give her the option of if she wants to be hugged. Ask her if you can, if she lets you, then you can continue to do it. Just be aware that she may very well tell you to stop, or suddenly not want any contact at all. Just be there for her, in any way she will let you. Just remember, her attacker tried to kill her." Victoria told us.

With that the meeting was over. Now, we had to wait until tomorrow when sis would be coming home.

**Bella's POV**

I found myself walking through the woods that surrounded our house. I couldn't believe that I was back here, once again. I hated this place. I started walking towards where I knew my house was. I needed to get out of here before the blood-thirsty monster came back for me.

I started out walking, and then started running towards home, and safety. _Safety!_ That was the furthermost thing from the truth. Nowhere was safe any more. Not here, not ever. This is where _he_ had shown up.

I kept running, but it seemed like it was taking so long to get home. It was then that I saw the blonde hair, and the beautiful blue eyes. It was then that I screamed.

I woke up in the hospital bed. My mom had been trying to wake me up from the nightmare. She told me it was time for me to get dressed; I was going home. I didn't really want to leave; I felt safe here. Until last night that is.

Last night my parents needed a break and wanted to go out to eat but didn't want to leave me alone. They didn't. The other parents came to visit with the kids. Somehow, _he_ was able to get a minute with me alone. I was warned that if I said a word about him that what happened to me would happen to Rose, and Alice, then he would finish what he started and kill me.

He had the money, and the means to make it happen. I knew this, so I will keep quiet. I hate myself, and I wish that he had been able to kill me. I felt dead inside, empty, and yet; I was so afraid.

Now, I'm in the car heading towards home. Mom said that everyone would be there to greet me, and that they were all so worried about me. I hated that they were, I'm not worth it, not now. I'm dirty, and marked, and wished I could just be someone else.

The worst part though is the fear. I know _he_ will be there. I am so frightened. I should have told the police who he is, but if I do he will hurt my friends. He said that he would rape them too, if I said anything. Yes, the fear is almost overwhelming. But I'm not afraid for myself; I could care less about me. Maybe, if I'm lucky, he will kill me.

Sure enough, when we pulled up they were all there. When I stepped out of the car, I saw _him_. They were all smiling at me. When I looked at him, I felt sick. Next thing I know I'm vomiting all over daddy's shoes. That's the last thing I remember before everything went black. . .

**A/N Please review and tell me your thoughts. I gave a clue to the attacker, care to try to guess. I'm interested to see if any one can figure out who it is. Like I said I will be giving out the web site, and phone number if you or anyone you know needs help. Please don't let anyone doing this be one of those 97 that get away with it. Rainn dot com or 1-800-656-4673. Thanks to all who have added this story to their favorites, and alerts, love you guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Again I am so sorry this took so long. I needed to get my other story finished so that I could devote all of my writing to this story. This is also probably the shortest chapter I have ever written, but it needed to end where it did. This chapter had no beta, as mine never replied, so, all mistakes are mine. My pre reader sinfulroad69, did do this chapter but will be taking a break until October sometime. Therefore, I need a temporary pre reader. If you are interested, PM me. In this chapter, we get to find out some details before, during and after Bella was attacked. We also get to see what she is thinking and feeling. Like I said when I started this story, there won't be many details, but there is some later in this chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**Previously**

_Sure enough, when we pulled up they were all there. When I stepped out of the car, I saw him. They were all smiling at me. When I looked at him, I felt sick. Next thing I know I'm vomiting all over daddy's shoes. That's the last thing I remember before everything went black._

**Bella's POV**

Blonde hair, perfect skin, minty breath….

Deep pants, icy blue eyes, snakes tongue…

Blurred vision and flashbacks of memories, my memories, the woods, blood, and cold fingers. Vomit gurgled in the back of my throat, making me choke, I tried to swallow, but hands swarmed me and turned me over, it flowed from my mouth like water from a faucet.

Screams penetrated the room; I'm not sure who was screaming, as I was sucked back into memories. Like waves of the sea, I crashed into them feeling every blow of the sharp rocks penetrate my skin.

_I was running, a blue sun dress flowed passed me, and the little bugs and butterflies fluttered away with the rush of my movements. I was upset, from what, I couldn't remember. _

_The sun beams warmed my face and I smiled into it, climbing the rope ladders, I made my way up to the tree house, heaving myself up on to the wooden panels._

_I crawled over to the window, seeing no one coming, but I did see uncle Carlisle placing his hospital kit into the trunk of his car and a man jogging with his dog. The blonde cropped hair was sweaty in the heat of the summer sun, but uncle Carlisle seemed to be as cool as a cucumber._

_Just as I was about to look away, Uncle Ryan stormed out, taking off towards his back garden and looking like thunder, I would keep away from him today. No pranks for you Uncle Ryan._

_I waited for what seemed like forever, I guess they decided to keep playing. I was alright with that, its just that I had expected Jasper to come find me, he always has. But, I'm a big girl now, and I can take care of myself._

_I decided that I was going to take a walk. I knew these woods like the back of my hand, and could find my way around the area. I wasn't a silly stupid girl that couldn't find her way out. So, I climbed down the ladder and then headed in the direction of the little brook that ran close to the Cullen's house._

_I was almost there when **he** came out from behind some trees. I laughed because he had scared me so badly that I had jumped. He told me he was sorry, and then asked me what I was doing out here alone._

_I quickly told him about leaving the game because Emmett cheated, and I was struck out. He made me repeat the fact that I was alone. Then he told me he wanted to show me something. So, I followed him deeper into the woods. I trusted him._

_The pain, the blood, the hands on parts of my body that no one had ever touched before. The fear, I knew what he was going to do, I screamed. Please won't someone help me, doesn't anyone care what he is doing to me?_

I blinked rapidly, clearing, what felt like acid, from my sore eyes. I felt…tingly?

My head slowly turned to see my mom's watery smile and my dad looking exhausted, leaning against the wall. I felt bad, but said nothing; I didn't feel like talking, about anything. Besides, my throat was still sore from being strangled.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" My mom said, moving closer to the bed and taking my hand. It lay dead and lifeless in hers as she clasped it tight, as if trying to make it move by sheer will.

Someone had brought me to my room and I was laying on my bed. The dream I had, wasn't a dream, it was a memory. I felt dirty, and all I wanted to do was rip my skin off. Especially the parts "_he_" had touched. Maybe if I could pour acid on my body and burn my skin off, maybe then I could feel clean again.

How could I face my friends, my family. I was dirty, and now, well now, I'm just a whore. I could have tried to fight harder, I should have been able to stop him. Why didn't I stop him? How can my parents even look at me? I'm so stupid. I trusted him.

I believed him when he told me if I screamed or tried to fight him that he would do the same thing to Alice, Rose, and Char. So, I became his whore. I stayed still as he did the things he did; until, he shoved his dick inside of me so hard, that I felt like I was being ripped apart.

I started crying then, which only pissed him off even more. He slapped me then. It took another three slaps before I just lost all fight in me. I let him do whatever he wanted to after that. He wasn't being quite though. No, he was saying all kinds of vile things. He was telling me that he knew I was enjoying what he was doing to me.

After he was finished, he pulled out and told me that I was the best fuck he had ever had, and he couldn't wait until he could do it again. At this point I vomited all over the ground.

He told me how this was my fault, that I shouldn't be wearing sexy dresses. I was teasing him by dressing the way I did. Then he said something that brought the fight back into me.

He said that he would be continuing to teach me how to please him. That was what I was created for; to bring him pleasure. I had been bad by leaving and going off by myself, so he just taught me what happens to girls who go off alone.

When he told me that he was going to do Alice, Rose, and Char next, I lost it. I started kicking, and punching him as hard as I could. I wasn't going to let him hurt my friends like he hurt me. I had stayed still and let him do whatever he wanted so he wouldn't touch them.

It was then that he must have realized that my face was bruised, and bleeding. There was no real way to explain them either. Then, I said the worst thing ever. I yelled at him and told him that I was going to tell everyone what he did to me.

He back handed me several times, and then proceeded to kick me. The last thing I remember was him putting his hands around my throat, and squeezing. Eventually, I passed out. I guess he thought I was dead and left me there.

When I came to, all I wanted to do was get away. But, I was hurt so badly that I could barely walk. I'm not sure how long it took me to finally get to the clubhouse, but I finally made it there. I knew that I would eventually be found, and I felt safe there. It was where Jasper and I always went to talk.

It was stupid really, because the clubhouse is really close to where he lives. I knew I was taking a chance by coming here, but I also was figuring that he thought I was dead and wouldn't be looking for me, especially here. I also knew that there were at least two people who would come here first to look for me; mom, and Jasper.

I'm not sure though if I want to have Jasper see me like this. I also wasn't sure if I wanted to see Jasper. Then again, he is my very best friend, even though I no longer wanted him to be just my friend, I wanted him to be my boyfriend. I think that he was feeling the same way. He had brought me here once to tell me something, and I just knew he was about to kiss me. Emmett showed up looking for me to come home for dinner.

When mama came in and started trying to talk to me I knew I couldn't speak. My throat was hurting too much, and besides the last thing he said to me is that he would kill me to make sure I didn't say a word. I believed him.

I don't really remember much of the hospital stay. I do remember everyone trying to get me to talk. But I knew if I said a word that he would probably kill me, and hurt my friends. I couldn't allow that to happen.

When Emmett came in and started crying while holding me, it made my heart break for him. I needed to try to make him feel better, so I hugged him. I really needed to be strong for him. I loved him, and this wasn't his fault. He couldn't have protected me, he might have been killed, if he had tried.

I really didn't want Jasper to see me like this. If I'm being honest, I'm too dirty for him now. I'm a fucking whore, a slut. I let a man use me for his pleasure, I allowed him to do whatever he wanted. At least my friends are safe.

When I knew Jasper was in the room, I couldn't stop myself. He made me feel safe, and so I just let go. I had been trying to not break down in front of everyone. I was trying to be brave, but when he hugged me, the dam burst.

For some reason he always had the ability to make me feel safe. I knew that I could let go, and he wouldn't make me feel stupid for crying. I was so afraid that he would hate me for what had happened, especially since it was my fault.

I was worried that he would never want to talk to me again. But when he hugged me, I knew then that he still liked me. If he only knew what I had allowed that man to do to me, he would really hate me then. I was so afraid that he might leave me that I clung to him, I just knew that if I let go of him, he would run away from me.

He should run away from me. As far, and as fast as he can. I'm filthy, dirty, used, and damaged. No one will ever want me now, not even Jasper. How could anyone ever want someone who let them do what _he_ did to me? How can anyone ever love me now? I hate myself, if only I had died when he strangled me, then this hell would be over with.

Then came the time that mom and daddy needed a short break. The other parents all came in, along with my friends and brother. _He_ was there, and of course he was able to get me alone for a couple of minutes. It was long enough to remind me not to say a word, otherwise, he would do the same to the other girls.

He also told me something else. He told me that he would be touching me again. I was to make sure to make myself available to him whenever he wanted me, otherwise, he would have to get what he needed from Rose, or Char, or maybe even Alice. I never said a word, I just nodded that I understood.

There was no way I could allow my friends to be forced to go through what I have been through. I knew that all of the girls were virgins like I had been. And like I had been, they were looking forward to the day when they gave that part of themselves to the boys, or men that they loved. At least I could give my friends this much, to be kept safe, and able to have their dreams come true.

My dreams were shattered, ripped apart, stomped on, and then thrown away. Never, would I be able to give myself to the one I loved, knowing that he would be my first. Now, I had no dreams left. Why should I?

I'm lying in my bed right now. I really need to get up and go to the bathroom. My parents left to go take care of something and left _him_ to take care of me. Well, actually both him, his wife, and their kids are here. It doesn't matter. What if I get up to go to the bathroom and _he_ makes me do something.

I'm so terrified of getting up to go to the bathroom even in my own house. Finally, the inevitable happens. I couldn't hold it in any longer. Yes, I'm now a fucking whore, and slut, and now I'm a little baby. I just peed while laying in my bed. My clothes, and bed, is now soaked.

Still, I don't move. He's still here, and now I'm going to be in trouble for peeing myself, and not getting up. I just couldn't though. Not with him still here. I hate that my parents don't know that one of their best friends is a rapist, and almost murderer. They think I'm still asleep, and I'm really hoping that staying in bed will keep him away for now.

Unfortunately it doesn't. He comes in about an hour after mom and dad had left, and about twenty minutes after I had peed in my bed. Of course he realizes what I had done, and tells me I need to be punished for not getting up and going to the bathroom like a big girl.

He makes me stand up and take off all of my clothes. Once I'm naked he starts touching me again. He reminds me of his threats and tells me I need to be quiet. His wife took the kids to go get food for everyone, but still, I have to be quiet in case the neighbors might hear me, or they come back early.

He tells me its time to start teaching me how to please him. He makes me do things to him. He gets angry when I don't do it right. Finally, after a few minutes of his cock in my mouth, he cums. I pull back to stop it from going in my mouth and he jams it back in. I wanted to bite him, but if I did, he would hurt my friends.

I'm told that if I ever do something like that again, he will make me watch him do this to one of the other girls. I can't allow that, ever. Then I threw up. There wasn't really anything in my stomach except what he had put in it. He got really pissed then, and smacked my ass several times, hard.

There would once again be bruising, but this time no one would see it. I hate myself now even more. Why couldn't I be stronger, smarter, and a fighter?

He left after telling me to clean up quickly and get dressed. I had to clean up the vomit, and then change the sheets on my bed. Still, mom would know what happened as I would still have to let the mattress dry out before putting clean sheets on.

Maybe, just maybe, if I can learn how to please him, he'll keep away from the other girls. I don't really have anything to lose. I've already lost everything that matters the most, except for maybe Jasper. Once he finds out what a slut I am, I'm sure that I'll lose him too.

I have a secret. Jasper is the one I had hoped to lose my virginity to. I wanted him to be my first, and my only one I ever had sex with. He did too I think.

Before all of this happened, we got close to kissing on the lips but got interrupted. But, we have kissed each other on the cheeks, and held hands. We had also done I guess you could call it light petting.

He would put his arm around my waist, or around my shoulders and would lightly graze my breasts. One time he even had his hand actually on my left breast, and gave it a light squeeze before removing his hand. He pretended that it was an accident, but I knew better and just smiled at him when it happened.

I was looking forward to the day when he would touch me, and kiss me, and I would touch him, and kiss him everywhere. Of course our clothes would be removed, and we would make love to each other.

Now, that will never happen. It hurts so bad. So, for now, its best that I not feel anything. It really doesn't matter anyway. I hate that I will have to continue to be a whore for someone who was supposed to help me, protect me, and whom I thought loved me like a daughter.

If only I could have died. . .

**A/N Please let me know how you liked this chapter. Again, I remind you that I'm writing most of what Bella is feeling and thinking from my own experience. If you, or someone you care about is being abused, please get help. You can visit the website Rainn dot com and find help. If you are interested at all in helping me by becoming a pre reader, let me know. Thanks to everyone who added this story to their favorites and alerts, love you guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I need to say a huge thank you to my beta KareBear1965, she's going through a tough time right now, and yet she still found time to beta this for me. Here we get a little closer to an arrest. Next chapter will be a reveal, and a shit load of drama. Hope you enjoy. Again there is some minor details of what Bella is going through.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**One Month Later**

**Emmett's POV**

The last two weeks have been crazy. The two detectives who are working on Sis's case have been going around and talking to everyone. Both together, and alone. You see, Bella still hasn't said a word, not even to Jasper.

She refuses to talk, and she's hardly eating anything at all. At night, it's even worse. She usually can't sleep, and she seems to actually be afraid to sleep. I can't blame her, if I kept waking up screaming like she does, I don't think I would want to sleep either.

The worst part is the arguments between mom and dad. Yeah, I can hear them at night when they think I'm sleeping. They both go back and forth, blaming each other, or blaming themselves for Sis's attack. They just can't seem to realize that it wasn't their fault. The only blame should be on me.

I'm her big brother; I should have been there to protect her. I should have followed her when she left. Fuck, I shouldn't have thrown the ball the way I did; I knew she would strike out. She always does when I throw the curve ball. She got mad at me, and left.

The arguments between mom and dad are getting worse. At first, it was just mild, and they were over it by the next morning. Now, unless Bella is in the room, they barely speak to each other at all.

I know that part of it is the fact that they feel so useless. Neither of them can get Bella to talk to them, but she does respond, just barely. They have no clue how to help her. I feel the same way, and having to see the pain in her eyes, as well as the fear, and not knowing how to take it away.

I had just been questioned again. They said that sometimes, people remembered things that they might not have remembered the first time they talked to us. This was like the fifth time for me.

I remember the first time they were talking to me. They wanted me to give them a list of everyone whom Bella was close to, especially the adults. They seem to think that it was one of the adults. The worst part was I knew they were even looking at dad.

Yeah, he had an airtight alibi, but still he was being investigated. So, were Carlisle, and Esme, Ryan, and Jennie, mom, then of course there was Uncle Richard, and Aunt Maggie. The women were being checked out to see if any of them had a boyfriend on the side that could have done this. It was stupid I know, but they said that most of the victims that were Bella's age were attacked by a close male relative or friend.

Sis was still refusing to talk to anyone. She wouldn't even speak to Jasper. This of course hurt him, but he was refusing to even show it, at least in front of Bella. But, I could see the pain in his eyes when she would shake her head no.

I think out of all of us besides Sis of course; all of this fucked-up shit was hurting Jasper the most. He was spending most of his time with her. But the times he wasn't with her, he was angry, and getting anger-er every single day.

Victoria, as she had asked us to call her said that it might be best for us, and her friends if we all went into therapy. Her friends would go as a group, and mom, dad, and I would go together as a family and individually. That bastard hadn't just fucked up Sis's life, we were all hurting.

Uncle Richard was really helping us as a family, or so it would seem. Aunt Maggie is actually our real Aunt; she is mom's sister, and her and Uncle Richard lived down the street from us.

Since he is a psychologist, the whole family and Bella's friends are all going to him. He is such a cool uncle. He has taken time out of his busy schedule to play with us, as well as teach us cool shit. He was the one to teach us how to play baseball.

See, him and Aunt Maggie can't have kids. They are both much older by almost twenty years, than any of the other parents. So, mom told them that they could spend as much time with Sis, and I as they wanted to. They have both been there almost from the time we were born.

Unfortunately, now they too will be investigated. I hate that they will be. I also know that they will be the last ones to be checked out, mainly because Uncle Richard is our doctor. Also, because Victoria, and James both said that they had already done a background check on them and there was no record of even a traffic ticket.

Of course, the other neighbors are also being checked out. It is a man, Mr. Alan Petty, and he lives with his sister, Debby, who is in a wheel chair. She was living here alone, until she was in an accident that took both of her legs. Now, her brother is here helping her to learn how to cope, and live from a wheel chair.

We don't know them too well, and actually have only seen the brother when he comes and goes. Debby does know mom, as well as Aunts Jennie, and Esme. They still go over and take meals to them. Mom says that Debby is still having a lot of pain, and has days that she just can't cook, or do anything else, for that matter.

Right now, I'm really getting scared, because mom and dad have been arguing more and more. They seem to really go at it after talking to Uncle Richard, or when Victoria, and James come to tell them what is going on with Sis's case.

I was there for the last time they came to give an update. They felt they had some leads, and were hoping to close in and make an arrest in the next few weeks. Of course, they always tried to get Sis to talk and tell them. She never would.

Even after telling her that he could do this to someone else if he wasn't stopped, or even come back to her and eventually kill her for real the next time; she still won't talk. After four weeks of almost daily visits, they have had to have a serious talk to mom, and dad.

_**Flashback**__:_

"_Mr. and Mrs. Swan, we need to address some things before we can continue our investigation. At this point, you of course already know that your daughter is refusing to talk, and tell us who did this to her. Because of this, we now have a problem." Victoria started._

"_Yes, at this point we do have a lead and are hoping to make an arrest within the next few weeks. But, that could end up becoming a problem. You see, unless the person or persons we are looking at confesses, well, the man could be allowed to walk." James continued._

"_WHAT? How in the hell could that happen?" Mom screamed._

"_I'm sorry Mrs. Swan but I believe that you, Charlie, can understand how this could happen." Victoria said turning to look at dad._

"_Yes I do. Renee, unless there is some concrete evidence such as semen, or an eye witness, the bastard could walk. What they are really needing is for Bella to talk, and tell them who, and what he did to her. Without her testimony, it probably won't even make it to trial." Dad explained._

"_Well, I'm sure that once Bella knows the man is in jail; she'll be willing to talk then." Mom replied._

"_Not necessarily. You see, most rape victims that refuse to talk in the beginning, usually won't talk at all. Add that to the fact that it will be much easier for this man to get out on bond, especially if he has money. Every man whom we are looking at right now, has the means to make bond." James said._

"_On top of that, your daughter is still a child. Most children are taught to do what adults tell them to do. I'm pretty sure that at one point her attacker threatened her, or her family. Even with the knowledge that he can't hurt her anymore, she would much rather just try to forget that it ever happened." Victoria explained._

"_Renee, you also need to understand that if she were to testify, that means she would have to get up in front of others and tell them what he did to her. Just try to imagine a fourteen old child having to tell people things that were done to her sexually. How would you feel? I'm afraid that they are right; she probably won't talk, and the bastard will walk. I always knew this, I'm just hoping that they can find hard evidence to convict him without her testimony." Dad told her._

"_That's not true. She could give like a disposition. You know, make a statement that could be submitted in court. __She wouldn't actually have to make an appearance. That could be done, I've heard of them doing that for young children." Mom cried._

"_Renee, while that is true that they do that for young children, the problem is that your daughter is older than most of those kids. Also, because of the nature of the crime, as well as the attempted murder, well, unfortunately, the accused has the right to face their accuser." James said._

_They talked for a few minutes longer, mostly wanting to know who they were looking at for the arrest. Of course, they wouldn't tell them. They did say that they needed to try to get Sis to talk, and to make sure that she kept going to therapy._

_They also suggested maybe talking to Uncle Richard, and maybe doing hypnosis. But Sis's reaction was so drastic, and violent that even Uncle Richard said it could do more damage than good._

**End of Flashback**

I just wished that they would hurry and arrest the bastard who has destroyed our family. The thing is that I have noticed something with Bella. There are times when she is acting really weird like when she is going to sit down, she sits a little slower than she normally would. It's almost as if her butt is sore.

I hate that she is so different now. She never smiles anymore, or laughs either. She looks so empty. But, I pretty sure that mom, and dad haven't noticed things about Sis. They are too busy blaming each other and themselves to notice anything else. Like I said, I hope they catch the bastard who did all of this.

**Bella's POV**

I hate my life. I just got back from being with _him_. He caught me as I was with everyone. We were just going to hang out together. I am really trying to get back to where I used to be with my friends. Sometimes, it doesn't work though.

I did start to carry a notebook, so I can still communicate with them. I refuse to talk. HE said if I talked that he would do Rose, Char, and Alice the same way he does me, and then he would kill me.

Sometimes though, I don't want to be around the others. I just came back, and I feel so fucking dirty. I can't face Jasper, especially after being used like he uses me. I just hope that no one suspects that he is still doing things to me. If anyone ever finds out, I just know he'll hurt the other girls.

They have all been trying to get me to talk, to tell them who it is, and what he did to me. I just can't do it. I do my best to make sure I please him; I need my friends to be safe.

Yeah, I know everyone told me that if he's in jail, he can't hurt me or anyone else ever again. But because of who he is, no one will believe me. They'll just think I made it up, and like he said, it would be my word against his.

Even if they did arrest him, he would be able to get out while waiting for the trial. If that happened, well, he would hurt the other girls, I know. He always keeps his promises. So, for now, I will just have to make sure that he is taken care of.

School will be starting here in a few weeks. I know that everyone will be staring at me. The whole fucking town knows what happened to me. I don't know how I'm going to face going back there.

Jasper said for me not to worry that the whole gang will be with me. He also said that he would be with me, every chance he got, and that no one would mess with me. What he doesn't understand is that I don't fucking care what others may say or do. I feel so worthless, and if it wasn't for the fact that he might go after my friends, I would kill myself.

Jasper doesn't deserve to have a whore for a girlfriend. He asked if I would be his girlfriend, and I got so angry that I ran home. Once there, I proceeded to tear my room apart. I had actually ripped my arm up by punching the window, and breaking it.

Emmett had run after me, not knowing what had happened. He ran into the room right after my hand went through the glass. He wrapped it up, and rushed me to the hospital. Once there, it took twenty-seven stitches to sew up the huge gash I had.

I was then warned by _him_, that I was to never do anything to cause harm to myself. He also told me that I was to let Jasper know that I would be his girlfriend. This way, other guys would stay away from me. But, I couldn't kiss, or have sex with Jasper.

So, I made sure to let Jasper know that I would be his girlfriend, but I wasn't ready for anything physical. He was more than happy to give me all the time I needed before trying to kiss me. He told me that I would have to make the first move.

Unfortunately, I could feel myself becoming numb. It was so fucking hard when I would be with the gang, and he would come and want to fuck me again. I actually argued with him one time, without actually arguing. I just kept telling him that mom wanted me home.

It didn't work, and I ended up going with him. The worst part was that everyone trusted him, and therefore, they pushed me into going with him. That time, he said he needed my help to cook a dinner for him and his wife. She was going to be late getting home, and he wanted to surprise her.

The worst part of all of this is the fear. It's always there, always in my dreams. I fear for my family. Mom and dad are always fighting now. They think I haven't noticed, but I have.

I fear for my friends. They are hurting because they don't know how to help me, and they don't know how to stop the pain. Of course, I fear for their safety, and the girl's well being.

I fear that he may one day make good on his promise to kill me, and yet it's what I truly desire most of the time. I fear going to sleep, because he is always in my nightmares. Except, that in my dreams, he's a blood-thirsty monster who wants to drain me, yet he won't let me die. He just keeps draining me to a point, lets me heal, and then does it again.

I fear for Jasper. He deserves better than a used piece of trash. Yet, he won't let me go. Part of me doesn't want him to. Part of me wants him to find out what's going on and stop him. I love him, but I hate what I'm having to do to him.

I should be with him completely as a real girlfriend should be. Instead, I'm with him so that other boys will stay away from me. I'm using him. This, is killing me on the inside. I'm starting to feel more numb as time goes on.

I did find something to help me though. Yeah, the other day _he_ was able to spend some of what HE called quality time with me. He fucked me hard, and made me have oral sex for several hours. Once he was done, I couldn't hardly sit.

Later, mom and dad had another fight, and dad left to cool off. I snuck into the liquor cabinet and found some Jack. It wasn't much left in the bottle, maybe a quarter of it.

It was more than enough to get me drunk. I was able to actually pass out. At least, I didn't have any nightmares that night. Emmett came in the next morning to wake me up for breakfast.

He ended up in the bathroom with me holding my hair up while I puked my guts out. He had seen the empty bottle and said that he wouldn't tell mom and dad, but I had to promise not to touch alcohol again.

He doesn't know, that I have drunk since then. I just don't drink enough to get me drunk. It's just enough to make me feel numb. It isn't often as mom and dad watch me closely.

Still, it helps. I just wish that this nightmare, that I call my life would just be over.

**One Month Later. . . (Two months after the attack)**

**Victoria's POV**

I had just gotten the final bit of information on the perv that both James, and I felt had attacked Bella. The information we had found so far, made it almost impossible to believe that he wasn't the one.

Now, we needed to go over the evidence and show it to the chief. We would need a search warrant, as we felt that maybe he would have kept her underwear, and the ribbon she had been wearing. If he did, then we could arrest him.

Although, in a court of law, the evidence would only be circumstantial. We would have to get Bella, as she liked to be called to testify. It was the only way we could guarantee that he would go to trial, and or be convicted.

We got our warrant and quickly made our way to his house. We knew he was at home, as we had called and talked to Chief Swan. He made sure that he was at home, and we arrived at his house quickly. We were anxious to get this over with.

We got to the house, and showed the warrant to both, him and his wife. He seemed to be nervous, but had no problem with us searching his house. Of course, we had a few officers with us to help.

We found nothing in the house itself, but when we got to the basement, we found what we were looking for. In a bag, in the corner, stuffed inside of a box, were the underwear which we figured were the ones Bella had been wearing.

The ribbon was there as well. The man and his wife, as well as his kids had been asked to stay in the living room until we were done. I knew that what we had to do now was going to destroy a family, as well as friendships, but this bastard had it coming to him. Personally, I just wanted to rip his dick off, and shove it up his ass.

We went back up and into the living room. James asked me if I wanted to make the actual arrest and told him yes!

As soon as the family saw us standing there, James lifted up the bag that had the evidence in it. I said, "Now, we can make an arrest."

I stepped forward and said. . .

**Please don't kill me, I can't finish the story if you do. It had to stop there, and I promise to get the next chapter out ASAP. If you or anyone that you know needs help please contact Rainn dot com Review if you think its worth it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N This chapter has no prereader, or beta so all mistakes are mine. My prereader needed to take a break and hopefully will be back sometime this month. I did have someone who was going to do it, but she never got back to me on the last chapter. This chapter is the one everyone has been waiting for, the arrest. There is mention of rape, and other things, including murder. I wrote this chapter and still needed tissue to dry my tears. Then again, maybe I'm just too sensitive about things like this.  
**

**I still do not own Twilight or any of the characters.  
**

**Previously. . .**

As soon as the family saw us standing there, James lifted up the bag that had the evidence in it. I said, "Now, we can make an arrest."

I stepped forward and said. . .

**Victoria's POV**

"John Ryan Whitlock, you are hereby under arrest for the rape, and attempted murder of Isabella Marie Swan. You have the right to remain silent. Anything that you do say, can, and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights?" I told him.

He nodded that he understood, and then started up with the usual "I'm innocent" shit. It was taking everything I had to not let my feelings go and do what I really wanted to do and that was of course rip his fucking dick off.

His family was confused, angry, and protective of him. He was their husband, and father after all. They couldn't understand how we could accuse him of these crimes. To them, he was a gentle, caring, and compassionate man. Apparently, he had not told them of his past.

My suspicions were confirmed when he spoke up, "I should have known you would find out about my past. I had a feeling that I would be accused. I have already spoken with my lawyer. Jennie, please call J. Jenks, and tell him what's going on. I have instructed him to tell you everything. Please forgive me, I should have told you about my past a long time ago, but I was terrified that you would take the boys and leave me. I swear to you, baby, I did NOT touch Bella, nor did I rape her, or try to kill her. Please believe me." he cried, real tears flowing freely down his face.

It was now time to take him to the station and start the processing, and paper work. I told James to go on ahead and I would be at the station shortly to file the report. I needed to go and speak with the Swans. I was hoping that this would be the best news yet to this family who had been victimized by this bastard.

Once I got to their house, I knew that no matter what, I would have to find some way to convince Bella to testify. Unless he confessed, it was doubtful that he would be convicted. All the evidence we had was circumstantial, and without her, all of this just might have been all for nothing. At least his family and friends would know what a monster he is.

Bella wasn't home at the moment, she was at her Uncle's having a session with him. I was a little upset that I wouldn't have the pleasure of telling her myself. Emmett, being the big, protective brother that he was to his sister had gone with her.

I knew that she never went anywhere alone anymore. Either her brother or friends were always with her when she did leave the house. That was good that she had others around her, and I was really hoping that she would be able to heal, sooner, rather than later.

I talked to the Swans and told them everything that I knew. I could tell that they had been fighting again, the tension was so thick, well, you could almost cut it with a knife. I hated this. Although, it is common in families that go through this kind of trauma. I've seen it too many times to count.

The parents feel guilty, angry, and even try to deny what happened. They start taking their fears, anger, pain, and feelings of worthlessness out on each other. People need a target to aim their emotions at and unfortunately, those targets usually end up being the very ones they need the most.

Charlie almost went ballistic when I told him who we arrested. He just knew that Ryan, as he liked to be called, was not the guilty party. He knew the man, had fished with him, worked with him when he built the club house for the kids. He refused to believe that he was guilty, even when I told him what we had found out.

He still wouldn't believe that this man could have done this to his daughter. She loved him like a second father, hell he is a second father to her, "There's no fucking way he could have done something like this, ever!" Charlie yelled.

They were both distraught, and angry, and really didn't know how to feel. They both felt that we had made a mistake, even if he did do what he did when he was younger. They both swore that this man had too much love, and compassion in him to have ever even thought of harming a child, especially Bella.

I told them that I would call them when I knew when the man would be indited. Maybe if they brought Bella, then she could see for herself that he couldn't hurt her anymore, and she would give a testimony.

Now, I needed to get to the station and start the paperwork. I felt that we had the right man, and was satisfied that we had him in custody. I left with a feeling that Bella wasn't going to make this as easy as I had hoped it would be. With that last thought, I walked out of the house.

**Peter's POV**

I couldn't believe that my dad, our dad had been arrested. There is no way in fucking hell that he could have done this. He has always been the best father any kid could ever want. He actually took days off from his busy schedule to take Jasper and I places and do things with us.

When we got older, he even included our friends. Bella and him were like father and daughter. Both him and mom had wanted to try for a girl, but something went wrong after mom had Jasper, and she was told she couldn't have anymore kids.

So, Bella became a daughter to them. They were so fucking happy when they saw that Jasper wanted to make Bella his girlfriend. They both encouraged him, and even made sure he understood how he should treat her.

Yeah, dad made sure that we knew that any girls we dated would be treated with respect, compassion, and gentleness. Hell, we even had to go on a "date" with mom. She explained what we were to do, while out. Both her and dad were of the mind that manners would never be old fashioned.

From mom, we learned to open doors, help with coats, and let the girls take our arms as we escorted them to where ever we were going. From dad, we learned that it was okay to cry, and to let the girls know how we felt about them, and well anything in general. Mom said that's how dad finally won her heart, by wearing his feelings on his sleeves so to speak.

There was just no way that dad could have done what they said he did. But, they also told us that he had something in his past that made them think that he was capable of doing the shit he's being accused of. That's where we are headed now, to go and talk to the lawyer.

Mom had told the lawyer that she would be coming alone. Jenks told mom that dad's instructions said that he was to tell all three of us at the same time. According to dad, Jasper and I were old enough to be told the truth, all of it.

I must admit that I'm fucking scared. So is Jasper. But this is hitting him harder than me I think. He's been going from crying, to angry, and back to crying ever since dad was arrested. He's in a worse position than any of us; this is his father being accused of raping and almost killing his girlfriend.

I can't even imagine how I would handle this if it had been Char. He's our father for fuck's sakes and he's being accused of being a horrible monster. I could tell just by looking at Jasper that the pain he's feeling is deeper than anything he's ever felt except for maybe after Bella was found.

How he's still even moving around and seeming to be slightly normal is confusing to me. I guess he's of the same mind frame as mom and I are; there's just no fucking way our dad would do something like this.

A few minutes later we were at the lawyer's and being quickly led into his office. He told us that he had already spoken with dad, and the DA, and as soon as he was done with us, he would be going to the police station.

Mom introduced us to Mr. Jenks and we both were man enough to shake his hand. He had us sit close together in front of him. He said that what he needed to share with us was more of a personal matter and wanted to not have a desk between us, and himself.

He sighed heavily before starting, "I really wished that I didn't have to tell you this. Ryan had thought about telling the three of you himself, but I advised him not to. You must understand that what I'm about to tell you is in the past, and it wasn't entirely his fault. Yet, he took his part of the blame."

He went on with sadness in his voice,"He was so afraid that if he did tell you, well, you, Mrs. Whitlock would never look at him again, with the same love you have for him. When Miss Swan was attacked he immediately came to me and asked what I thought he should do. I told him to just let everything go, and be prepared to have his past come out into the open. When I say let everything go, I meant that he was to make his family, you three, his top priority."

"You, Mrs. Whitlock, now have full control of the oil company that your husband owns. While Mr. Riley will be the one to continue to run it, all decisions will need to be made by you. You see, if he got arrested and still was in control of the company, well, it could have been a disaster and the company could have gone under. Imagine having a rapist, and attempted murderer as the CEO of a very well known company. So, you, Mrs. Whitlock, are as of this morning now, the CEO, and ALL decisions must be run by you." he explained.

We just sat there in shock. Mom started crying because apparently dad knew he would get arrested. I was starting to get angry. Maybe he did do this after all and is trying to cover his ass, or should I say his family's ass. At least he had the decency to make sure that we would be taken care of financially.

Mr. Jenks interrupted my thoughts by going on, "I know that all of this is a lot to take in but there is more. First of all, I have been able to look at what the police have as evidence, and if I didn't know Ryan, I would believe that he was guilty as well. I'll explain what all that is after I have explained his history to all of you. Now, before I begin, please just sit and listen. Please wait to ask your questions after I have told you everything. It might be that any questions you have will be answered as I get further into the story."

He looked at us waiting for us to agree, which we did, "It started when Ryan was fifteen. He got caught up into a gang, and those boys were bad news all the way around. Ryan was like most boys his age, he wanted so badly to be accepted, and the regular guys so to speak, didn't seem to like him."

"These guys like I said were bad news all the way around. The only problem for the authorities was that they couldn't catch them, and no one would testify against them. Others were afraid of them. They in turn thought themselves to be above the law, and that no one could catch them. Besides, one of them had protection, his dad was a very powerful lawyer, and had used his money, and power to get him out of trouble. They accepted Ryan easily. His dad was after all a very powerful man himself, having founded the oil company."

"The thing is that after a couple of months of making Ryan do minor things, like stealing stuff from stores, doing damage to cars, they decided to move him up in the ranks. They had him stealing cars. He did it willingly because they were his only friends. They made him feel like he was accepted, and belonged."

"One night, they decided they wanted to take the fun up a notch. They had all been drinking, even Ryan. They weren't fully drunk, just enough to feel good. Unfortunately, a pretty girl was walking home alone, and it was almost dark. Here, this is her picture."

Mom took the picture and gasped. She handed the picture for Jasper and I to look at. I felt a sliver of ice cold fear run through me. Jasper just started crying again. The girl looked so much like Bella. Long dark brown hair, big brown eyes. She appeared to be about the same age as Bella.

"Her name was Shannon Hill. She was a pretty little thing, don't you agree?" Jenks asked.

Mom spoke up, "You said "was", what happened to her?"

"Ryan had continued to drink until he was pretty drunk. He drank while watching his friends rape her. After the last one had finished with her, Ryan took his turn."

I looked over at mom who was crying so hard. Jasper was angry, and crying at the same time. Me, I felt like someone had just sucker punched me. All the air had been knocked out of me.

"Before they had even started, they had stripped her completely, and had shredded her clothes. Any person, even Ryan could have realized that they didn't intend for her to live through this. But again, he was too drunk to care. So, he did what the rest of him friends did and raped her."

"Ryan said that after he had finished, he realized what he had done, and felt sick. While he was throwing up all of the whiskey he had drank, they were beating her to death. She was fifteen years old. What Ryan didn't realize was that the so called friends had set him up. This was the biggest prank that they had ever pulled."

"You see, the guys figured that they would get away with this, for two reasons. First of all, one of the fathers was the lawyer, and second, they all used condoms. Ryan didn't. The DNA testing had just been introduced, and so he was arrested, and charged."

"He did tell what he remembered of what happened. But of course the other boys got away with it. There was no proof that they had even been around the girl. It wasn't until a few months later that the boys finally got caught, thanks to Ryan's dad. You see, he believed Ryan when he said it was the other boys. He had men following them."

"They were actually stupid enough to set up the same scenario as the one Ryan was in. It was a seventeen year old girl this time, and the police caught them while raping her. They put two and two together, and they were all charged with Shannon's rape and murder."

"Since Ryan had admitted to raping her, they had also charged him with her murder. That charge was dropped, but he still was in juvenile for the rape. They did take into account that he had been drinking, so he wasn't charged as an adult. The fact that Ryan felt extreme remorse in what his part was, helped him greatly. His father was also able to help him by hiring me as his lawyer. That was the hardest case I have ever had."

No one said a fucking word for at least five minutes. Jasper was the one to finally speak up and ask if that was all. He was holding our mama, as she sobbed so hard that I could tell she was having trouble breathing. Fuck, we were all sobbing at this point.

The idea that our own father had been someone to rape a girl, was sickening. He had always made it a top priority to make sure we understood to treat girls with gentleness, kindness, and great respect, even if they didn't deserve it.

Then it hit me. This is why he did this. Jenks said that he had felt extreme remorse. Maybe he was trying to make sure that we never did what he had done. Maybe he was somehow trying to make it up to Shannon, how he had treated her.

Still, it didn't fucking matter anymore. He had done this, I know it. Why would he do this if he felt so badly about what he did to the other girl. Maybe he felt it didn't matter anymore. He just wanted Bella, and so he took her.

Mom had finally gotten some control over her emotions and talked with Jenks a few more minutes. I wasn't listening. My anger was rising and I felt badly for Jasper. He was really hurting and yet trying to stay strong for our mother.

I did hear something about Jenks would be talking to dad later today. He would let mom know when we could go and see him. That was fucking bullshit! There was no fucking way I was going to go and see him. He let a young girl get raped, and murdered, and he was part of it. As far as I'm concerned, everything out of his mouth is a fucking lie.

Jasper was the one that spoke out what I was feeling. Seems he was feeling the exact same way I am, "Mom, I'm sorry, but I won't go to see dad. I can't. As a matter of fact, as far as I'm concerned he is no longer my dad. His name is Ryan from now on. I hate him. He hurt my girlfriend, and then tried to kill her. If you go see him, you make sure that he knows just how much I hate him."

With that, he stormed out of the office. I was torn about going after him, or staying with mom. She was alone, and would need someone. She nodded for me to go after my brother. So, I did as she asked. I took off after Jasper, already knowing that he needed to destroy something, yeah, I knew exactly where he would go. After hugging mom, I took off as well. I just hope I can stop him before he hurts someone.

**Emmett's POV**

Bella and I have just gotten back to the house. Dad had called and told Uncle Richard that an arrest had been made and we needed to come home. Mom had called me at the same time from her cell phone. I told her that as soon as Bella came out we would leave. Usually, we stay awhile and talk to Uncle Richard, and Aunt Maggie and sometimes even have a snack.

Still, it took a few minutes for Bella to come out. She seemed to be shaky. Uncle Richard said that he had told her about the arrest, but he didn't know who it was. I was to stay close to Sis as she would need support. He also said that he would need to see Bella everyday, instead of three times a week, he was going to try to get her to testify.

Once we got to the house, mom and dad sat us down and told us that Uncle Ryan had been arrested. They had been told about his record, and told us. I was shocked, and for some reason, so was Bella. She started shaking badly. Then she started crying and quickly wrote down on her note pad that she was scared for Jasper. She wanted to see him, NOW!

I tried to call his cell phone, but it went straight to voice mail. Peter's did too. I even tried their house phone, and Aunt Jennie's cell phone. Nothing.

I helped Sis, upstairs to her room and then continued to try to call. After several hours of non-stop calling Aunt Jennie answered the phone. I was sitting next to Sis, and Aunt Jennie immediately started saying she was so sorry for what her husband had done. I was shocked when I told her that I was looking for Jasper for Bella and she told me that he had disappeared. Even Peter couldn't find him.

She told me things about what the lawyer had told her. I just couldn't believe that Uncle Ryan did what he had done to another girl. Even though mom and dad had told us, apparently it was just the basics. I asked Aunt Jennie why she had told me, and she said that maybe if I knew the whole story, maybe I could help her sons, since I am a close friend of theirs. That, plus the fact that Bella who was another victim of her husband, would have her big brother who knew everything, and could possibly help her better.

She told me how Jasper, and Peter had taken the news, and how Jasper had stormed out after ranting about hating his father. She had sent Peter to go with him, but Peter hasn't been able to find him.

She hung up after asking me to let her know if I heard from either of them. I turned to look at Sis who was looking at me expectantly. I told her that Jasper was missing and Peter hadn't been able to find him.

She shut down after that and let me know she wanted to be alone. I went back into my room and laid down. I knew I wouldn't get any sleep, but I could think and maybe come up with an idea of where Jasper might be.

It was an hour later that I heard yelling. Mom and dad were fighting again. This time, they were fighting over the idea of Uncle Ryan being guilty. Dad, apparently felt he wasn't guilty, but mom said he was, he had to be. The police weren't stupid, at least most of them weren't.

I knew she was basically calling dad stupid for not believing that Ryan was guilty. The argument went on for what felt like hours. I heard a knock on my door and knew it had to be Sis.

She had written down asking me if we could go and look for Jasper. She was tired of listening to mom and dad fight. She also needed to find Jasper and make sure he was at least alive. I could tell she was so fucking scared for him.

I could understand why, he was known for his temper, and for making rash decisions sometimes. I was thinking that maybe this might just push him over an edge that he might never come back from. With that thought, we both went downstairs and out the back so that mom and dad wouldn't know we were gone.

I just hope that we can find Jasper, alive, and well. . .

**A/N Let me know what you thought, and if you were right in your guess of who it was. I'm already working on the next chapter. Again, if you or anyone that you know needs help please contact Rainn dot com and get the help that is needed. Don't let another abuser get away with this. Thanks to all who have added this story to their favorites and alerts, love you guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N A huge Thank you to my beta KareBear1965, she made this readable. If you pray, please say one for her, she's going through a tough time right now. Love ya girl. Alright, in this chapter we will be following the aftermath of Ryan's arrest. There is a shock at the end, at least I hope that it will be. Everyone is messed up, especially Jasper. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and while there is an attempted rape, there aren't any details.  
**

**I do not own Twilight or the characters, I just mess them up.  
**

**Two weeks after the arrest. . .**

**Peter's POV**

Emmett and Bella never did find Jasper. Neither did anyone else. He finally just showed up after being missing almost twenty-four hours. He was a mess. His knuckles were all busted up, like he had been fighting. His face was also busted up.

It seems that he had decided to just walk around and think. He came upon a girl, who was clearly trying to let the guy she was with know that she was not interested in going anywhere with him. He was refusing to take her "no" for an answer. Well, obviously that set my brother off.

My brother would have whooped his ass if it hadn't been for the fact that a couple of the bastard's friends showed up while they were fighting. They beat him up pretty bad, but at least the girl was able to get away while they were fighting.

Mom, made him go to the ER to make sure nothing was broken, and he wasn't hurt too bad. Uncle Carlisle was his doctor; he's always been our family doctor, anyway; he said there were no broken bones, but he would be hurtin' for awhile. He also said that maybe it would be best if he went into therapy with Uncle Richard.

While all of us as a group were going already. Mom said that Jasper needed his own sessions. But he wasn't the only one. Mom, and I, would also be having our time. The truth is that all of us are messed up right now.

The only difference between mom, and us two guys, is, well, we have girlfriends. Someone else that we can talk to, that have actually let both myself, and my brother cry.

Char is the best girlfriend ever. She just let me break down and cry. She held me when I needed to cry, and she listened when I needed to rant. I was scared that when she found out it was my own father who was Bella's attacker, well she would see me as a monster as well.

I have to admit, that I'm also fucking scared that I might end up hurting her. I've heard that some things are genetic, like drinking. The thought of doing something like that makes me sick, and hate my dad even more. How in the hell could he do this to Bella, how in the fuck could he hurt us like this?

As soon as Jasper was out of the ER he made a dash for Bella's. Mom screamed for him not to go there, but he's so fucking stubborn. It did more damage than good. Not for Bella, but for everyone else.

You see; Renee is convinced that my dad is guilty. Charlie is not. He said that there is no way in hell that the man he knows as Ryan could do something like that, especially to Bella. I was there to see the whole horrible thing. Mom had made me go after Jasper to try to stop him.

Unfortunately, I was too late to stop the chain of events that led up to Bella and Emmett now living with us. Yeah, you heard me right. Both of them are now living with mom, Jasper, and me. But, I guess I should start at the beginning of what took place, and how they are now living with us.

When Jasper first got there, and asked to see Bella, it was Charlie that he had asked. Charlie told him how sorry he was that Ryan was being accused just because he had a dark past, and let him in. I came in right after wards and was talking to Charlie.

Jasper had gone on up to Bella's room. Apparently, she was in bad shape, needing to know that Jasper was alright. I stayed with Charlie, talking to him. I had always felt like he was a second dad to me, especially since he always talked to me like I was a full-grown man.

All of a sudden, there was yelling coming from upstairs. Renee, had found Jasper in Bella's room and started yelling at him about how he was dangerous for Bella to be around. Like how its like father, like son, shit. She started calling him a bastard, and that he probably was in on the whole thing with our dad.

Charlie and I both ran upstairs. There's no fucking way I was going to let someone blame Jasper. Charlie was in the same mind frame, and immediately started yelling at Renee that Jasper wasn't dangerous, and she needed to shut her fucking mouth.

This started a screaming match between the two of them. Charlie, being the kind of man that he is, suddenly turned to Jasper and said he was sorry for Renee's behavior, and then asked if we would take Bella, who was now crying hysterically, to our house.

We nodded in agreement, which really set Renee off then. She started screaming at Charlie about how dare he let his daughter's rapist's sons take her with them. Bella was clinging to Jasper so without another word we just left.

Charlie said he would call us later and to take care of Bella. He also told us to explain to mom why Bella was staying with us at least for the rest of the day. This was turning out to be almost as bad as the day Bella was found.

As soon as we opened the front door mom was there asking if we were alright. Jasper was busy trying to calm Bella down so I told him to take her on upstairs, and I would explain to mom. Once mom heard about what had happened, she broke down crying again. This time over the fact that what her husband had done was destroying whole families.

She did say that Bella could stay as long as she felt comfortable here. I told her that I thought that both her, and Jasper needed each other right now. She was happy that Bella seemed to be alright with being around us.

You see; mom had already gotten phone calls from so-called friends either saying that they didn't want to be associated with someone like dad, or to make sure to keep a tight reign on her sons. There was no one there for mom, at all.

About an hour later, there was a knock on the door and when mom opened it there stood Emmett. He said that his dad had called and told him to come here, and that he would be here shortly. I have a bad feeling, and I think that Emmett did too.

Charlie made it here about an hour after Emmett, and asked if he could talk to both Emmett, and Bella. He wanted the rest of us to hear what he had to say as well. Once we were all seated in the living room, he told us what was going on.

Him and Renee were splitting up. He said that she was saying the most hurtful, and hateful things, and he just couldn't take being around a cold-hearted bitch. He told Emmett, and Bella that he was sorry for calling her that, but she was more concerned with her own feelings than she was about what Bella was going through. His only concern was for his daughter, and her friends.

Charlie then asked the loaded question, "Who do you want to stay with, your mom, or me?"

Bella and Emmett both were quick to answer they wanted to stay with Charlie. He was moving to a hotel close by, and they could come if they wanted to. Renee had apparently been attacking verbally, Jasper, mom, and myself so neither of them wanted to be around her right now.

Mom spoke up then and said that they were more than welcome to stay with us. There were plenty of extra bedrooms, and since dad wasn't going to be allowed to come back here if he happened to get out, well, it would be a safe place for everyone.

It was finally decided that Charlie would go to a hotel, but Emmett, and Bella could stay with us. After all, it wouldn't look right for him to be staying in the home of the man accused of the crime against his daughter.

Charlie went on to explain that he would take his kids with him to let them get some of their things, while he got some of his own. Renee was supposed to leave the house, so he could get his stuff and leave without any more arguments. She had kicked him out, believing him to be some kind of sick person to say that Ryan was a decent man.

Neither Jasper nor I could understand how he could believe that our dad wasn't guilty. We knew he was. But, being raised to be respectful of elders we didn't try to argue with him. He was helping us by being willing to listen to us.

It was a good thing that Charlie did move into a hotel room after all. When it was time for dad to be arraigned, he was given a one million dollar bond, and he was released until trial. He couldn't come here, mom said she didn't want him here. While he may or may not be guilty of Bella's attack, he was partly responsible for the death of an innocent girl.

There was also the stipulation that he stayed away from children, and especially Bella. The fact that he got out seemed to make Bella even more frightened, and nervous. She still wasn't talking, and that on top of the fact that school starts tomorrow, she is barely eating.

Her and Jasper are both staying close to each other, and they do go together to the sessions with Uncle Richard. The sessions are done separately though. Jasper is having a lot of trouble with guilt, just because he feels that he should have known what our dad was doing.

Since dad couldn't come here, Charlie invited him to stay with him at his hotel room. He took him up on the invitation, and even the lawyer said this was the best solution. He could be watched, and made sure that he wouldn't go near Bella.

Renee had been extremely angry that dad got bail, and was able to get out. Our lawyer explained to her that dad was innocent until proven guilty. He had the right to what the law stipulated, and the judge found that some of the evidence was circumstantial.

The one thing that made it even more sure that dad was guilty was the condom they had found with the panties, and ribbon. It had Bella's DNA on the outside, but had dad's DNA as well as a little bit of sperm on the inside.

Mom didn't say anything to us, but we knew that dad didn't need to use condoms because mom couldn't get pregnant. He would only need to use condoms with someone like Bella. Mom though seemed to be confused more than shocked, by the fact of them finding the condom.

Charlie was over almost every day-after work, checking on all of us. He was becoming even more like a father to Jasper and I, and was always there to listen to mom as well. The only bad thing was that Renee would accuse mom of trying to steal her husband. She felt that she was trying to take Charlie, as punishment for making her lose her husband to what he had done. Stupid, I know.

Emmett and Bella both were really torn up, and I knew for a fact that both of them as well as Jasper had been drinking, a lot. Mom with being so distraught over all of the events, didn't notice, or just denied knowing what was going on.

Emmett had actually only drank a couple of times. But I knew that Bella, and Jasper were drinking almost every chance they got. They never drank until they were drunk, mom would have noticed then.

Jasper and I had actually gotten into a mean fist fight when I tried to stop them. We both ended up in the ER this time. I had apparently broken my finger when I missed Jasper's face and hit the wall. We were both badly busted up this time. I told mom the truth of why we were fighting, but she is having her own struggles, and felt that I was going overboard with the parental role I was trying to fill.

It seems that this shit is fucking up everyone's lives. I would give anything to be able to go back into time and stop this shit. . .

**One Month Later. . .**

**Emmett's POV**

I'm sitting here at Aunt Jennie's once again suspended from school. This is the second time, and it's not just me this time, its Jasper, and Peter. Yeah, we all got into fights at school, because kids are cruel, and stupid.

Things were said to Bella. Things like, "Its your fault you were raped. You're nothing but a slut. And, I bet you enjoyed having a man's cock ramming into you." There were others that said she was lying; she just wanted the attention.

Things were said to Jasper, and Peter. Things like,"Stay away from my sister, I don't want you raping her like your father raped those other girls. I bet you, and your father are sharing Bella. And the worst one; you are both gonna end up just like your father, raping girls. I bet your raping them every night and forcing them to do things to you; they are just too afraid to say anything."

We were shunned, and gossiped about. We were called every dirty name you could think of. Our mom, and Charlie had talked to the principal and he in turn talked to the kids, but it did no good.

Our first suspension was for three days, for fighting. It was fucking worth is to shut those assholes up. When we went back, the taunting never stopped, we just choose to ignore the stupid jerks that felt it was their life's goal to make us feel like shit.

But then came the day that we started noticing Bella's change in moods. She had just came out of gym class, and it was more than obvious she was frightened. Someone had fucking scared the shit out of her. She clung to Jasper even more than ever, but of course, she wouldn't say a word.

It took us another whole day to finally find out what the problem was, and that's why we are now suspended for two weeks. It was the straw that broke the camel's back so to speak. When we finally caught on, to what was going on, Jasper went ballistic, and Peter was right behind him. I followed of course, because it wasn't just Bella.

It seems that a gang of boys, along with their girlfriends had decided that since Bella was such a slut, that she wouldn't mind the guys grabbing her ass, her breasts, and her other private areas. It was really sick, but the guy's girlfriends seemed to want to watch as their boyfriends cornered Bella.

The worst part of it all though, was Bella didn't even try to fight them off. At first, it was just the guys grabbing as she passed them in the hall, or class rooms. She did ask that Char, Rose, and Alice stay with her at all times. They were the ones that told us why Bella was frightened.

When we caught up to the guys going after her, they had decided to corner Bella again, as well as the other three girls, that's when everything went downhill. There were five guys, and their girlfriends, and they decided that they wanted to have their sick fun. They managed to catch the girls in gym, and had the advantage of them being alone.

I think their plan was to rape each one of the girls in turn, while the other three would be held down. I'm not sure how they expected their plan to work, but Peter had gotten worried when Char didn't show for her next class. I was in a different class, as well as Jasper. Peter came and got both of us asking if we had seen any of the girls, which we hadn't.

The last time we had seen them was when they were headed to gym class. It was the only class that the four of them had all together. We had walked them there, and then left. Jasper, and I wouldn't see any of them until two classes later. Peter and Char had the next class together.

Peter had text-ed both Jasper and I, and we met him at the entrance to the girl's locker room. We found out that the girl's things were still in their lockers, and that included their clothes. Something was very wrong.

Peter had a feeling that he might know where they could have gone. It was one place that some kids would go when they wanted to smoke, do some kind of drugs, or just to have a quick fuck. It was an area around the football field, that was very private, and as far as I knew, the teachers didn't know about the activities going on there.

Even if there was already someone else there, it was enough areas that could be more than kept private for whatever somebody needed privacy for. This is where we found the assholes, about to rape my Rosie.

She was to be the first, and they had already held her down and had most of her clothes off. But they had had enough people, so they were going to do two girls at a time and had Char pinned down as well.

It seems that Alice hadn't been too smart and begged them to let her, and the other girls go. Bella because she had already been through something like this, and her and the other two because they were still virgins.

That only made the guys want to do it even more. Nothing could be better than taking someone's virginity away. They forgot one fucking thing; our girls had boyfriends. And one of them was me. The one thing that I knew for sure, is that most people didn't mess with me, even though all of this shit, no one had bothered me, or Rosie.

As soon as they saw us, they tried to run. We caught the motherfuckers and beat the crap out of them. The girls had been able to gang up on the other five girls, and had actually beaten them up. The only exception was my Rosie who was kicking the shit out of the leader's dick, and balls. I doubt he would ever have kids.

Some teachers heard the screaming and came to check out what was going on. When they were finally able to get us off of the bastards, the girls told them what had happened. With Rosie, and Char, still almost naked, they believed us. That plus the fact that the teachers knew this gang had caused trouble before, just not of this magnitude.

We all were suspended for two weeks. The guys were all expelled from school. They were charged with attempted rape. The girls were expelled as well, just not charged. They all would have just gotten expelled, except that Charlie wasn't going to allow those bastards to get away with what they had tried to do.

Their cases were quick, and easy to prosecute mostly because Rosie, Char, and Alice all gave their testimonies. The other girls turned on their boyfriends to escape being charged as well. I think that the girls were hoping that it would help give Sis the courage to testify against Ryan.

There was extreme pressure on Bella to testify. She told me secretly, that she wouldn't testify because she could never hurt Jasper like that. She wrote it down of course, and then burned it. There was no way in hell, she would ever let Jasper know this. I hate that there is too many secrets. Somebody is going to end up hurt even more by all of these secrets.

I just hope that it's not my Sis. If she finds out what Jasper has been doing, it's going to hurt her badly. Why is everything so fucked up?

**Two Weeks Later. . .**

**James's POV**

I have spent the last two months trying to figure out what the problem is. Victoria and I for the first time are not seeing eye to eye on the case of Ryan Whitlock. She has been pressuring Bella Swan to testify. The girl still hasn't said a word.

But, something is just not sitting right with me. There is something "off" about this case. Mostly, it's whenever I have talked to Ryan. I have met those who said they were innocent, and of course, they weren't. Ryan just doesn't fall into that category.

No, it's easy to see how the loss of his wife, sons, and basically, his life, is affecting him. His family is being harassed in their own home because of his arrest. Just the other night someone threw rotten eggs at the house, along with cow shit. The stink will take days if not weeks to go away.

When I look at him; I see a very broken man. I mean its like his soul is gone. He doesn't care about what happens to him. Charlie has been good to him, and took him in when he had no where else to go. Since he can't get to his own money, he's basically broke.

It wasn't until my talk with Jennie Whitlock that I really started feeling like something was off. She was the one that actually came to me and shared what she did. Once I had verified her story, I knew then that I needed to keep digging.

If only someone could have gotten Bella Swan to tell us the truth. Now it's, well, now its too late. You see, John Ryan Whitlock, one of the kindest, and most gentle men I have ever met, even as a suspect, killed himself last night. . .

**A/N I hope that you will leave a review and let me know your thoughts. It helps me be a better writer. Again, if you or anyone you know is being abused, please get help. Don't let the person get away with continuing to hurt you. Please contact Rainn dot com and ask for help. Also, there will only be one or two more chapters concerning Bella's attacker, and continued abuse. After that, we skip ahead and meet everyone as adults. Thanks to everyone who added this story to their favorites, and alerts, love you guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Here is the next chapter. Any mistakes are my own, as I had no beta or prereader. There will be an some important information at the bottom. This chapter you will find out some important info. Just so you know, my beta was supposed to let me know if I got info wrong, so if I did, I'm sorry. You can let me know, and I'll try to fix it. Hope you enjoy.**

**As usual, I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Charlie's POV**

I had always heard how something like the rape of a child, just like the death of a child can sometimes tear the family apart. In my case its very true. But its not just my family that has been touched.

Everyone has been the victim in our situation. First, Renee and I are separated, and of course Ryan had to come and stay with me. I knew that this would only make Renee even more angry with me. I didn't fucking care. Ryan was a good man, and his sons were just like him.

He might have done some fucked up shit in his younger days, but he had lived his life, and raised his sons in a way to make up for his part in what was done to that poor girl. His sons were raised to believe that every female should be respected, and cherished, and not to be used.

When he got out of jail, I knew that he couldn't go home, and he couldn't stay with anyone on the block. That would be too close to Bella and he had to stay away from her. Being right down the street would have violated what he was ordered to do so that he could get out on bail.

While I didn't agree that he was dangerous to Bella, I knew that he needed to obey the judge's orders. I was there at his arraignment, and when I knew he could get out, well, I offered him a place to stay while waiting for trial. I also knew that this would probably mean the end of my marriage, but, I just couldn't abandon a friend.

There was also the fact that Renee had already started divorce proceedings. I had decided not to fight her on it even before I got the papers. She had told me that she wasn't going to live with a man who would help our daughter's attacker. I couldn't live with a woman who was only thinking of herself. She had no regards to what Bella was feeling.

Sure enough, Renee, screamed at me that she never wanted to see me again. She also said that she would be moving back to her hometown of Phoenix and that she was taking both Bella and Emmett with her. I just reminded her that Bella couldn't go anywhere until after the trial.

She then told me that all of this was my fault. I knew she blamed me, I was the one that wanted to go upstairs and have my way with her. I knew better though. There really wasn't any way that this could have been avoided. The bastard only had to wait until a time when Bella was alone.

A few days later I received the divorce papers. I was shocked, I really thought that she wouldn't go through with her threat of divorcing me. She was wanting custody of the kids. I didn't want to give them up.

The pain of losing them on top of everything else made me feel sick. But, I wasn't going to let it stop me from helping my friends, and my kids, as well as their friends. So, I threw myself into being there for Ryan, as well as Jennie, Peter, and Jasper.

I did have the good sense to ask Bella if she had a problem with me helping Ryan. She never really said one way or the other. She seemed to be more concerned as to if Jasper was alright with it.

The day that I had to go and talk to Bella and Emmett about the divorce was probably the hardest thing since my baby girl was found. I knew they loved their mom, but they were both angry with her for what she did to me. Neither had seen Renee since I was kicked out.

When I told them that she was asking for custody of them, they got upset. I explained to them that since they were both teenagers, they could tell the judge where they wanted to live. I also told them that if they chose to go with their mom, that I wouldn't stop them.

They both told me that they wanted to stay with me. Well, Bella wrote it down. She explained that she needed to stay with Jasper that he needed her. That right there made me so fucking proud that she is my daughter. Like me, she always thinks about others before herself.

I'm surprised that the bastard hasn't killed that part of her, but I'm not disappointed. I did notice that she never reacted outwardly, to whenever Ryan was mentioned. I did try to get her to tell me who really attacked her. She however, would tense up whenever I mentioned Ryan not being her attacker, but it could be that she's just upset that Jasper is going through hell.

The other day, when I went over to Jennie's she was going through a crying spell. Her house had been the target of vandals. Someone had thrown rotten eggs, and cow shit at the house, and the smell was enough to make a person vomit. They had also taken spray paint and wrote "rapist" all over the car.

The kids, including Bella were all at home. They had all been suspended for fighting. Of course, they had been right to fight, but the school couldn't condone fighting no matter what. I was just grateful that Peter, Jasper, and Emmett were able to stop those bastards from raping the girls. I made sure that they were made to pay for their crimes.

When Jasper had come out to see the damage done, well, let's just say that the boy is having problems with his temper. He had gone back inside and came out a minute later with a baseball bat, he was going to destroy the car. It took both Emmett and Peter to hold him down, and I was able to talk some sense into him.

I had to call Richard and have both Peter, and Jasper, as well as Bella have a session so they could get their anger out. Bella was crying, and no one could get her to stop. It seemed to get worse if Jasper tried to talk to her.

I was thinking about maybe having Peter, and Jasper go and talk to their dad. They both believed that he was guilty. Maybe if they could talk to him, have him tell his side personally, they could see what I do, a broken man who has lost everything.

Ryan had lost everything. His so called friends had let it be known that they no longer wanted to be associated with him, or his family. He hadn't really lost Jennie though, she just needed time she told him over the phone. Seems she was having a hard time with the fact that he had raped, and allowed a young girl to be brutally murdered.

Can't really say that I blame her. Yet, she still sees what I now see. A man who knows he did wrong, and who has spent the last twenty years trying to make up for it by making sure his sons understand just how important it is to treat girls with respect.

That is why I personally have no problem with my young daughter having Jasper as a boyfriend. I know that he will always put her first, and would never do anything to hurt her. The fact that she trusts him enough to want him around, is enough for me.

I did my damnedest to try to be there for both Ryan and Jennie. In some ways they were both in the same situation, neither had any friends they could talk to. And Ryan couldn't go to Richard, because he was treating Bella.

So, I made sure to listen to both of them. I hated it at times because I had made a promise to keep Ryan updated on how his family was doing. I had to tell him about what had been done to their house, and car.

I was also the one who had to let Jennie cry on my shoulder when she realized that Jasper was drinking. And when she discovered by accident after the kids were expelled for two weeks, that Jasper was apparently cutting himself, I was there for her while she broke down.

He had forgotten to shut the bathroom door all the way, believing that he was alone. His mom had to get up to go to the bathroom. She told me later that she felt like she was supposed to go down the hall, but didn't understand why.

She decided to get a drink and headed downstairs. She passed the partly open door and saw him with a razor blade. He had just made a pass over his chest where his heart is, blood was dripping down his body. Most of his previous cuts were healed or only partly healed. Apparently, the boy had been doing it for a few weeks.

Even then, the boy that I knew came out. He was more upset about the fact that he had hurt his mom than he was at being caught. He was crying, and begging her to forgive him. She called me and I came as soon as I could.

I walked in on him trying to beg his mom to forgive him. I asked him to give his mom and me a couple of minutes. She explained what had happened. By this time, Bella and Emmett were awake, as well as Peter.

We never did tell them what Jennie had found. There was no sense in upsetting Bella anymore than what she already was. We just told them that Jennie had had a nightmare, woke Jasper up with her crying, and he then called me when he couldn't get her to calm down. That was what Jennie told them.

Jasper was shocked and quickly agreed to talking to me alone. I asked him why, even though I was pretty sure I already knew the answer. I was right, he started cutting himself when he went back to school, and right after the attack on the girls.

We talked for over two hours and he told me how extreme some of the kids were being at school. He told me of the pain of knowing his own father had raped, and been a small part of the girl being killed. He felt guilty that somehow, it was his fault.

He felt like he was a monster, a huge failure to his mom, his brother, his friends, and most of all, Bella. He said that he deserved this pain and more. It was his fault that the girls had almost been raped, after all, if his dad hadn't been charged, then the kids wouldn't have done this.

I did my best to try to help him understand that no one is at fault for someone else's actions. I was able to convince him that cutting himself was hurting his mom, and she needed to know that he was going to be alright. He promised to stop, and go more often to see Richard.

I had called Richard and told him what was going on. Jasper went from one weekly visit to five. Unfortunately, I had to be the one to tell Ryan about what was going on. It killed him literally. I found him dead, later that night.

He had gotten a gun, put a silencer on it, put it in his mouth and pulled the trigger. It looked like he wanted to make sure he was dead before someone found him, a gunshot would have alerted others and he might have been saved.

I was at work when it happened. I found him in the bathtub, with the gun still in his hand. There was the suicide note saying that he was tired of all of the trouble he has brought to his family. He also admitted to being guilty. He couldn't live with the lies, or the guilt anymore.

I called James and Victoria and they came along with a CSI team. I answered all of their questions and Victoria seemed pleased that he was dead and now they could close the case. I wasn't sure that I liked her attitude, but I guess everyone is entitled to their opinion.

James pulled me aside and said that he wanted to talk to me privately. I could tell that he and I seemed to agree that we were not comfortable with the idea that the case was now closed. Victoria unfortunately, came over to us so we couldn't talk at the time.

He waited until Victoria was out of hearing range and then told me to meet him at Denny's down the street the next morning. I told him that I would rather meet him sooner, as I would now have to go and tell his family. I explained that I was trying to be there for them, and now, they would need me more than ever.

He agreed to meet with me in an hour, and we decided to meet at Denny's anyway. I told him that I was going to the station first to make arrangements to take a few days off. I was going to be there for Jennie, Jasper, Peter, and my baby girl.

I had to get another room of course, and it took me awhile to be able to get some of my stuff out. I couldn't take much because until it was no longer a crime scene, then everything in there was part of it.

After I was done, I showered, shaved, and put on fresh clothes. This was going to be a very long, hard night for everyone. They had told me that they could send an officer to let the family know, but I told them it needed to come from me. The only reason they agreed was because I am the chief of police.

I got to Denny's before James did, and took a booth that was in the back. I didn't want anyone else hearing what I felt James would be telling me. There were a couple of things that I needed to say to him, and I sure as hell didn't want anyone else overhearing.

He arrived about five minutes after I did. We waited until we had ordered, and the food came, before starting our conversation. While I really wasn't hungry, I knew that it could be awhile before I was able to eat again.

He quickly started, "Charlie, I have a feeling that you already know what I'm going to say. I'm like you in one way, and that is I always go by my gut feeling. My gut feeling right now is telling me three things. First of all, Ryan was innocent of attacking Bella; two, he didn't kill himself, he was murdered. And three, I believe that Bella's attacker is still messing with Bella, if you know what I mean."

I just sat there stunned. Yeah, I did agree with the first one, unsure about the second one. But, how could I miss the one where he said that my baby girl was still a victim? So, I asked him point blank,"What makes you think that her attacker is still forcing her to do things?"

He sighed heavily before answering, "Charlie, I have been doing this line of work for almost fifteen years now. I have seen just about everything you could imagine, and even things that you would never even begin to think of. I have seen the signs from Bella that she is still being forced to do things with this monster."

He continued on, "I know what to look for when watching a victim like Bella. What I have seen so far tells me that he is still raping her, only now, she's not fighting back, not anymore. He's probably holding something over her to keep her quiet."

I had to know, "What kind of signs are you talking about? She refuses to talk. Please, if he is continuing to hurt her I need to know. Do you have any ideas as to whom is doing this?"

He answered quickly, "Let me tell you what I have seen. First of all, she is pulling away from her family, even you; she is also pulling away from her friends. When is the last time she has gotten together with her girlfriends? Or even all of her friends at the same time? When's the last time you have seen her even show emotions? I believe that you also mentioned that she has wet her bed, she's not talking, and she is unusually clingy to Jasper, am I right?"

I was shocked because he was right. She has stopped hanging around her friends. He is right on every single thing he said. So, I asked him again, "Do you know who it could be?"

"Actually Charlie, you would know better than I would. Just think for a second. It has to be someone who has access to Bella. Someone who is trusted, and can get her alone. This person has probably gotten her to the point somehow, to where she will protect him at all cost. Therefore, asking her to tell you will be pointless. So, who has free access to her?" James asked me.

I thought for a minute before answering, "Well, there's Carlisle, and Alan Petty. Alan hasn't really been around very long. He got here about two months before Bella was attacked. He never came around until after the attack, and then he came over to the house to make sure we were alright. He seemed like he truly wanted to help us. Then of course there is Richard, my brother-in-law."

"Richard is the doctor that everyone is seeing, am I correct?" James asked.

I just nodded, and then added, "Yeah, all of the kids are going as a group. Bella is going three times a week, and Jasper is going everyday now. Oh, shit, he's been having such a hard time with his dad's arrest. The kids at school have been harassing Jasper, Bella, and Peter mostly. The thought of what Ryan's death is going to mean to Jasper is almost unbearable."

I know I was getting side tracked but I just can't help it. The thought of what had happened to Ryan was probably going to be the straw that broke the camel's back. It was then that something James had said clicked in.

"Wait, you said something about Ryan being murdered. Why do you think so?" I asked quickly.

"Come on Charlie, you're a cop, just use your training and think for a minute. First of all, Ryan was a broken man. There is no way in hell he could have done what he was accused of. Secondly, we have Bella who refuses to say a word, so we can't really know the truth. I also know something about some of the evidence. Vicky refused to agree with me on what I found out. I think she just needed to believe that he was guilty." He said.

He went on, "I'll tell you this much about what I found out about some of the evidence. You remember the condom we found with the panties, and ribbon? It was Ryan's alright, but it was like it was doctored to make it appear as if it was the one he used to rape Bella. His DNA was on the inside, but it was Bella's that was on the outside. I believe that the one that did it was able to get the condom and wipe it off, and then put Bella's DNA on it. As a matter of fact I'm sure of it."

"So, that's why you think that he is still messing around with my baby girl? Wait, I know for a fact that Jennie wasn't able to have any more kids, so why would Ryan have to use a condom?" I asked.

"I understand why you would come to that conclusion. Most couples don't share their private moments with others. Jennie came to me, she said that she would have talked to Vicky but she just cannot believe that Ryan was innocent, so she came to me. She said that Ryan would use this kind of condoms, for extra pleasure if you will. They were the fancy kind, you know, the ones used to enhance the pleasure. They didn't use them often, just every once in awhile."

He sighed again before going on, "Now, lets piece this altogether and I think you'll see why I believe that Ryan was murdered. Bella won't talk, and won't testify. So, how about we frame the one man who has a past along the same lines as the attack, we plant evidence including a condom that the man used once, but we put the outside, up inside the girl, and get her DNA on it. Now, she still won't talk, so let's get the man broken, and then lets just kill him, make it look like he killed himself. Write a suicide note, claiming guilt for the attack. Now, Bella doesn't have to testify. Her so called attacker is dead, and we still have full access to the girl. No one will ever find out unless the girl talks, and we have her where she will protect us. We have broken her enough that she will continue to let us have our way with her. That, plus the fact that we killed someone, she "knows" better than to say anything."

I sat there stunned. I could see the whole thing working. But that still didn't tell us who it was. Then I had an idea, it had been suggested before but maybe now was the time to force it, "I think maybe we should have Bella given the truth serum and find out who is doing this. I can call Richard right now and talk to him about it."

James quickly said, "No, we need to keep others out of this. We need to find a doctor willing to do this that doesn't know the case. I mean, I have already spoken to Richard about doing it. He told me that it was too risky, it could set Bella back for years. The problem with that is that I have spoken to other doctors about it, and they couldn't see the risk."

He waited a minute before going on,"Now, here's what I was thinking. We wouldn't actually do it, we would just let everyone think we were doing it. Maybe we could smoke out the guilty one."

I just nodded. I was trying to come up with a way to get Bella to talking. Right now though I was coming up empty. I was going to have to deal with the family, and their loss.

Yeah, a loss that never should have happened. An innocent man basically tortured, and then killed. All so a fucking asshole could continue his sick pleasure with my baby. For the first time in my life I wanted to kill. If I found out who was doing this, I would have killed him with my bare hands at this moment, and not feel any guilt about it.

I knew though that I needed to get to the Whitlocks. I told James that we could get together and talk about what is going to happen, after Ryan's funeral. I knew the family would need me. He reminded me that the family should only be told that Ryan had killed himself, and not about our theories. I hated that but I understood.

I left and headed to the Whitlocks. I was hoping that everyone was asleep, it would be the last good nights rest they would have for awhile.

I got to their house and all the lights were off. Jennie had given me a key since my kids were here, but I couldn't use it. I needed to wake them up, so I rang the doorbell. It took a couple of times, and a few minutes, but Peter finally opened the door.

I guess my face showed my feelings because the first thing he said was, "What's wrong? Has something happened?"

I told him that he needed to get his mom, and brother, that I had some news. He started to protest, but I cut him off and told him to please hurry. He just stared at me and I could see the fear in his eyes. I put my hand on his shoulder gently and asked him to please just do as I asked.

He turned and ran upstairs. I had hoped that I could tell Bella and Emmett privately but they came down along with everyone else. I had gone to the window that looked out at the forest, and that's were I was when everyone came in.

Jennie approached me and I knew I couldn't do this like I wanted to. I could see part of the club house from this window. I had started crying. I was crying for Bella, my broken marriage, a destroyed man who was good, my friend who was now dead. I was crying for the heartache I was about to unleash on this family.

I turned when Jennie lightly pulled on my arm. When she saw my face, I guess she knew. She screamed, "NO" and then passed out. . .

**A/N First of all I want to thank those who have left reviews as guest. I couldn't reply to your reviews, so I'm saying thank you. I'm sorry for any mistakes but at this time I have no beta or pre reader. I had some temporary people helping or thought I did but one never replied back, and the other replied days after I gave up and posted. Every single person who has offered their help has stopped without letting me know why. So, in light of this I don't feel that I can continue to write. I will finish this story, that much I promise. But this will probably be my last story. I have no one to help me and I'm not getting many reviews. I hate posting a chapter, and not being sure if its worth posting. Now, the next chapter we will find out who the man is that has done all of this. We will also be hearing from Bella, yes, she starts talking. Thanks to everyone who added this story to their favorites and alerts, love you guys. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I need to thank my pre-reader Angelvnzl who let me know this chapter was good enough to post. Thanks girl, I love ya. Sadly, there was no beta for this one so any mistakes are mine. This chapter is going to be a heavy one, I'm warning you now, you might want to have some tissue ready. For the first time ever, I was crying as I wrote this. We are also going to get to see some more of what Bella is going through. Obviously, her abuse is still going on. If you haven't seen Breaking Dawn part 2 yet, just be prepared for some surprises, it was beyond awesome.**

**I still do not own Twilight or any of the characters. **

**Previously. . .**

Jennie approached me and I knew I couldn't do this like I wanted to. I could see part of the club house from this window. I had started crying. I was crying for Bella, my broken marriage, a destroyed man who was good, my friend who was now dead. I was crying for the heartache I was about to unleash on this family.

I turned when Jennie lightly pulled on my arm. When she saw my face, I guess she knew. She screamed, "NO" and then passed out. . .

**Jasper's POV**

I had watched as Charlie had caught my mom before she hit the floor. I watched as my mom came to, and became hysterical. As for me, I felt nothing. It was like I was numb. In my head I knew what was going on, I had heard it from Uncle Richard. I was in shock.

I had slumped down to the floor and just watched Charlie trying to help mom. I looked over at Bella and she was on the floor screaming. Not words mind you, just screaming. Emmett was trying to console her. Peter was going between mom, and myself not knowing who to help.

After a minute or so I managed to crawl over to Bella. I needed to comfort her, but I never expected the reaction that I got when I went to put my arms around her. She flinched and then pulled back away from me like I had burned her.

She didn't seem to have a problem with Emmett touching her. Can't say I really blame her, I wouldn't want to be touched by the son of the man who raped me either. I just sat there for a few minutes watching her, and thinking.

Maybe she was only pretending to like me so my dad wouldn't hurt her any more. I started feeling sick to my stomach. My thoughts were becoming more irrational. I know this because I could remember feeling the love coming from her, and it was for me, yet, now I could see that she clearly didn't want me touching her, or even being around her.

Even though she was the one attacked, everyone else in the family was a victim as well. I knew this, fuck, we all knew this by the fact of everything going on around us. It was like, my father had raped all of us, and then the fucking bastard took the fucking easy way out, suicide.

Right now, all I could feel is hatred for the man whom I called dad. That's the only emotion except for fear. I was afraid of so many fucking things right now. I was afraid of Bella rejecting me, of not having her, my anchor in this shit storm of a life. I was also afraid that I might end up hurting her just like my dad did. After all, they always say, "Like father, like son."

But, I needed her so badly. I reached for her again, and again was shocked when she jerked away from me. Emmett let me know to back away with his look. The pain of her not wanting me shot through me. This was it, I had now lost everything.

I had lost my dad, and my respect as a person. I am after all, the son of a rapist, and murderer. That's all people were seeing now when they looked at me. Well, everyone outside of the family, and our friends.

I started to tell Bella how sorry I was, but all I got out was, "I'm so fucking sorr. ." At that point she curled up into a ball and started screaming louder. The final blow was Charlie telling me, "Son, just back away from her, leave her alone."

Now, even Charlie didn't want me around her. I know that I can take a lot of fucking shit, but, I just can't fucking take Charlie not wanting me around his daughter. He has always been there for me, and even encouraged my relationship with Bella. I guess now he sees me for what I am, the son of a monster.

With that thought I got up and ran up to my room. I curled up on the bed and just cried. I hate my father, I hate what he did not only to Bella but to all of us. I hate that he took the coward's way out. I hate myself, because I could turn out just like him. Right now, I hate my life, and really wish I could just die.

**Peter's POV**

It's been several days since we got the news about dad. I was hating all the fucked up shit that was going on. Mom was crying all the time, and wouldn't eat. She couldn't sleep either. Jasper was pretty much staying in his room, only coming out to go to dad's funeral. Charlie made him go.

Actually, Charlie threatened him into going. He also had to make all of the arrangements. Our grandparents came, but it was so fucking hard on them. Dad was their only son, and now they too were targets for mean, and cruel words. You could see the shame they felt over their son's actions. The pain was in their eyes when they looked at Jasper, mom, Bella, or me. They felt like they had failed as parents, and deeply needed to try to make up for what he did.

Poor Charlie. He spent hours talking to them, trying to help them understand that it was nothing they did, or didn't do. They both just couldn't help but feel like it was their fault. He was still saying that dad was innocent. But, Bella's actions were telling us a different story.

She was refusing to be around any of us for any length of time. She wouldn't look at any of us at all. I think she was feeling like all of this was her fault, and in a way, I think so too. If it hadn't have been for her, none of this fucking shit would have happened.

I know that's not true, but sometimes I just can't fucking help it. There's a part of me that is angry with her, especially since she has been ignoring Jasper. I can clearly see the pain she is causing him. He needs her, and she is just fucking ignoring him, fuck, she won't even look at him.

The hardest part was going to the funeral. The only people there were us, Charlie and Emmett and Bella. Then Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Alice, Rose, Char, and of course Uncle Richard, Aunt Maggie, and even the neighbors, Mr. Petty and his sister were there. That was it, well, except for the assholes that were driving by and yelling shit.

Renee refused to come. She said some really hurtful things and really upset Bella and mom both pretty badly. She basically told mom, well, all of us really that it was a good thing he was dead. Mom, and Bella were hysterical, and Charlie kicked her out, and even told her that he was going to put a restraining order on her to make sure she stayed away.

When we got home from the funeral, Jasper went straight back up to his room. He had tried to get Bella to allow him to at least sit next to her but she refused, continuing to not even look at him. He was hurting so bad, and she was the fucking cause of it.

I hate to admit it but I finally just fucking lost it and started screaming at her. I accused her of using him, and laughing behind his back at the pain she was causing him. I even told her that she probably deserved what she got.

That got my face slapped by my own mom. Yep, you heard me. She came up and fucking slapped me hard. She made me tell Bella I was sorry and didn't mean it. It was the truth, I really didn't mean it, but all I could see at the moment was my brother was hurting worse than I had ever seen him. He was no longer even my brother, he was a shell. Empty, lost, frightened, confused, and feeling very alone in all of his pain.

He became more of a zombie as the days wore on. He just stayed in his room. He wouldn't eat, I know like mom he wasn't sleeping either. Fuck, he hadn't even showered in days. He was dying slowly, and I had no fucking clue how to help him.

It was two weeks after the funeral that everything went even further downhill. Well, actually it went further than that, it went all the way to hell. The worst part of it all was that we should have fucking seen it coming. It was the biggest fucking train coming and we should have seen it.

Everyone was able to go back to school. The only two who didn't go that day was Jasper and Bella. Nobody could get Jasper out of his depression, and he was getting worse as the days wore on. Bella was still ignoring him, she hadn't looked at anyone in our family since dad's death.

I did notice that she had been going a lot to see Uncle Richard, so I was hoping that she would finally get out of her funk and be around Jasper. I was beginning to really hate her. She comes into our lives, gets fucked up by our father,(she probably seduced him), and then gets Jasper to fall in love with her, and then fucking ignores him when he needs her the most. The day that "it" happened, I wanted to fucking kill her ass.

We were at school and I was in my history class when I was summoned by the principal's office. I was told to gather all of my shit from my locker and anything I needed to do my homework. Now, I was scared. This meant I wasn't going to finish school today. It also meant that whatever had happened was really fucking bad.

Ha! Fucking bad doesn't even begin to cover it. It was right before I left for school and I was there when Jasper tried once more to talk to Bella. He knocked and heard her answering knocks to let him know to come in. I guess she thought it was her dad.

She started screaming and crying something fierce. He was crying, begging her to at least let him talk to her. She apparently started throwing stuff at him to get him to leave. The last thing I heard was him slamming his door, and his broken sobs.

I tried to get mom to let me stay and try to help him but she told me I had already missed too much school. So, reluctantly I left. It had only been three hours since I had left when I was summoned to the office. I was so fucking scared at this point that I was fighting to keep from crying. Yeah, me, a big, bad ass guy crying.

I walked in and the first thing I saw was Charlie sitting in one of the chairs. He had been crying, and was clearly upset. He motioned for me to sit down, but I wasn't having it. If this was more fucked up shit, I wanted to be standing. The principal got up and left so that we could be alone.

"Peter, son, we need to go to the hospital. Its your brother, he, well, he tried to kill himself. He's in bad shape, and at this point the doctors don't think he's going to make it." he whispered brokenly.

After that, everything was blurry. . .

**Bella's POV**

When dad came and told us about Uncle Ryan, I knew it was all my fault. He was dead, and it was me that killed him. I may not have pulled the trigger, but it was all my fault. I should have never left the game that day.

I remember screaming, and crying when I found out. He didn't deserve anything that had happened to him. I hated that he had been arrested, and when he killed himself the guilt was too much for me.

How could I ever look at Aunt Jennie, or Peter, or Jasper knowing what I know. He was innocent. He never touched me, ever. Dad knew, somehow. Yet, he never tried to make me talk. I love him for that. He did beg me to tell him what and who, but if I did, it could cost the other girls dearly.

The guilt is so bad that when Jasper tried to come over to comfort me, well, I just couldn't stand the thought of him comforting the one responsible for his father's death. I flinched, and pulled back. How could I have let this go on for this long. Why didn't I just say fuck it, and tell everything?

In the end I just couldn't. It would have killed me, and or one of the other girls. Maybe even all of them. I was told every single fucking time that I HAD to fuck him, or let him do whatever he wanted to me, that he would kill the other girls after raping them. He also told me that he would force me to watch. So, for their sakes, I kept quite.

As the days wore on I couldn't stand to even look at any of the Whitlocks. How could I have allowed a good man take his own life? Or at least everyone thought he did. I did too, until I had to go for my weekly fuck. _HE_ gloated, and was so happy that things had gone according to his plan. He also told me, that if I needed proof that he would do what he has threatened to do, just to look at what happened to Ryan. But it only appears that he killed himself.

Yeah, it was made to look like he killed himself. The truth was that he was murdered. I was told to remember that every time I was tempted to say anything. Everyday, the guilt got worse. Especially when I kept refusing to let Jasper come near me. I just couldn't handle letting him touch me, not after what I've done to him, and his family.

I wasn't stupid though. I knew what my rejection of Jasper was doing to him. I just couldn't risk being around him. I would end up opening my mouth, and get the other girls killed. I already had one man's blood on my hands, there was no fucking way I was going to allow my friends to become victims too. For his sake, I had to keep him away from me, I'm a monster.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a text message that came through on my secret phone. No one knew about this phone. It was given to me by _him_, and only he used it to let me know when I was to meet him.

I had to go and do whatever he wanted me to do, and it was getting worse. It had started out with him making me do things to him like suck his cock until he came. If I threw up, which I did many times in the beginning, I had to do it again until I could swallow his shit without puking.

Of course he took care of me too, as he put it. He does things to make me feel good, and I fucking hate it. I hate that my body reacts to what he does to me. I hate that he makes me feel so good that I cum in his mouth, or on his cock.

He no longer bothers about wearing condoms, he doesn't have to. He made sure I got birth control. I take the shots every three months. Now, he feels like he has free reign to do whatever his sick mind can come up with.

He started video taping our times together. He said he needed something to watch when he couldn't get to me, and he had to "take care" of things himself. He taught me how to pleasure myself, and would watch while I had to bring myself to an orgasm.

After a couple of weeks of that, he brought in a friend. He let him watch while he did things to me, and then fucked me. Then he started letting his friend have his way with me. It got to the point where as soon as I got to where we were meeting, I had to remove my clothing. Then I had to do normal shit, like cleaning, cooking, and other household chores completely naked, while they watched. They are sick bastards.

Just before Ryan was killed was when they brought in the woman. That has been the worst part. They forced me to do things to her, and let her do things to me while they watched. I have thrown up so many times its not funny, even when I know what the punishment is going to be. Yeah, you got it, I have to clean up my own vomit by licking it up.

I finally just learned how to shut off my emotions. All of them, all of the time. Its hard sometimes, therefore, I drink. I try not to drink until I'm drunk, just until I feel numb.

Most of the time now when I go to meet him, I drink some before I go, and then drink more after I get back. Right now, I just drank almost a fourth of a bottle of Jack, and I'm not drunk, but at least I can be numb, and still please him. I have to meet him in an hour.

That isn't what made me drink though, not really. It was Jasper. He came in here to try to get me to at least let him talk to me. I just couldn't do it, no matter how much it hurts him. He needs to find himself another girl, someone who can love him. Someone who is respected, and good, and kind. He doesn't need me, a fucking whore.

Just before I was about to leave I heard Jennie knocking on Jasper's door. He had slammed his door, and then I heard him sobbing. I hadn't noticed that the sobbing had stopped. I hadn't noticed anything really.

I heard Jennie open the door and then a minute later, she screamed. I ran out the door and into his room. There was nothing. I heard Jennie in the bathroom screaming at Jasper I guess. She wasn't making any sense at all.

As soon as I ran in she screamed at me to call 911. I couldn't see Jasper, but I could see all of the blood. I ran and grabbed my phone, the one I used for my friends, and called for help. Then, I called my dad. Apparently, he already knew something was wrong, all 911 calls come through the station, he was already on his way.

I ran back into the bathroom and Jennie yelled at me to grab all the towels I could find. I grabbed as many as I could and ran back. I was finally able to see Jasper, he was in the bathtub. Jennie was holding a towel to his neck, and trying to hold his wrists.

I jumped over and into the tub, grabbing a towel and holding it to his wrists, both of them. I couldn't have stopped myself no matter what. I was crying, this was my fault, and I needed to fix this.

"Jasper? Please stay with us, please baby. I need you, I'm so sorry. I should have never pushed you away. Please, just stay with us so I can tell you how much I love you." I whispered.

Jasper opened his eyes, looked straight into mine. He smiled and whispered, "You're talking. I love you too." Then he passed out again.

The next few days were a blur. Jasper wasn't doing well, and we almost lost him twice. He actually flat lined, but they brought him back both times. The doctors let me stay in the room with him as it seemed to keep him calm.

Peter tried to have me removed, he blamed me for Jasper wanting to kill himself. Can't really say I blame him, it is my fault after all. Him and his mom got into a fight about it. The doctor finally told Peter about the fact that Jasper seemed to stay calm as long I was there, and right now, that's what he needed the most, to stay calm.

I hated what I had put him through. I knew that he would be better off if I just fucking left. I couldn't though. If I did, then he would go after the other girls. I sat there for hours, just holding Jasper's hand. I had gotten a message that I was needed else where. I told him that I wasn't coming, at least not until Jasper was better.

I knew it was risky, especially since _he_ was around like everyone else was. Waiting to see if Jasper was going to wake up. I knew what he was doing, he was going to make sure that since I was now talking, that I wouldn't say anything to anyone.

Dad had asked me if I was going to give a statement. I just told him that I couldn't. I was too worried about Jasper. He told me that he fully expected me to do so just as soon as Jasper was out of the woods.

Of course _he_ knew what dad had said, even throwing suspicion off of himself by agreeing with dad wholeheartedly. I was told not to worry, he had a plan. Reminding me of the consequences of not doing as I was told, he left.

At this point I wasn't sure just exactly what I was going to tell Jasper. I knew that I couldn't let him go on thinking that it was his dad. I also knew that I was going against what I had been told to do. I would just have to convince Jasper that his father is innocent, but let him know he couldn't say anything.

If he would stay quiet, then _he_ would never know that I told Jasper. I wouldn't tell Jasper who it is, just that he would now know his dad was innocent. I had no clue though if I should tell him that his dad was murdered. Right now, I'm thinking maybe just telling him that others were in danger if he finds out I told even just him.

Jasper finally woke up four days after he had slit his wrists, and throat. Apparently, he had cut the wrists first, and did manage to miss cutting his jugular vein. Still, he had lost so much blood, it had been touch and go.

I steeled myself knowing what I had to do. It was about two am and no one else was around. I just hope that I can make him understand that he needs to keep quiet. Rose, Char, and Alice's safety depends on it. But I HAD to do this, I couldn't allow him to keep thinking that his dad was a bad person.

"Jasper, how are you feeling?" I asked him.

His voice was raspy from not being used, "Why am I still alive? I should have fucking died just like dad. And why in the fuck are you here? If I remember correctly, you wanted nothing more to do with me."

"Jasper, I'm so fucking sorry. I know you're angry with me and I don't blame you. I hope that you will let me explain why I pushed you away and didn't want you around me. After that, if you still want me to leave you alone then I will. But there is something you need to know. Please, let me explain." I cried.

"I need you to understand Jasper that what I tell you, you can't tell ANYONE else, ever. Others could be hurt, badly if you do. Please, can you promise that this goes no further?" I hoped he would agree.

He promised that he would keep quiet, and let me finish before deciding if he wanted me to stay. After sighing heavily I started.

I told him that his father wasn't my rapist, that he was innocent of everything. Then I told him that I couldn't tell him who the real rapist was because he was holding the threat of hurting others and I knew that he would do it.

I couldn't tell him much, but I would tell him enough to hopefully keep him quiet, so, I kept on talking. . .

**Third Party POV**

Bella was doing a great job of explaining things to Jasper, without giving anything important away, such as names, places, dates, or even that the rapes were still going on.

What she failed to realize, and Jasper had no clue either, was that they weren't as alone as they thought they were. You see, standing just outside the door, close enough so that what Bella was saying could be heard, was a man.

He wasn't just any man mind you. No, he was the one that Bella was most frightened of. He was the one that now knew that Bella had broken her promises. So, now, he was going to have to make sure he kept his promises that he had made to her.

He turned quickly, already knowing that he would make sure that his friend gave Rose, Alice, and Char a call. Of course he would have to get his friends involved. While they got the girls all together and then take them to a more private setting, he would make sure that Bella would be joining the party.

He would have to make plans, and make it look like he had to leave town for a few days. His friends would lead Bella to the private place. They would have a party, he would be calling it a going away party. Yeah, because you see, the girls would be going away, permanently. . .

**A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know that I promised that this chapter would have the big reveal. Unfortunately, there just wasn't enough room. It will be in the next chapter. It will probably also be the last chapter that we will see everyone as a teenager. There will be a time jump, and we'll see everyone as adults. I have had some guest reviews and I want to thank you for reviewing, it means the world to me. Also, thanks to everyone who added this story to their favorites and alerts. One last thing, if you or anyone you know needs help please contact Rainn dot com Love you guys.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N First of all I need to thank my new pre reader angeliquevnzl and my old pre reader sinfulroad69 for their help. I love you guys. No beta yet, so please forgive any mistakes. As promised, here is the chapter everyone has been waiting for. I'm sure that you will have more questions that weren't answered in this chapter, but just bear with me, everything will be explained more fully in the next chapter. Also, for those of you who are sensitive, there will be more than one rape in this chapter with minor details. Also, one last thing. I wrote this whole chapter in the third person's POV. I just couldn't decide who's POV to use so I just did it this way to make it easier. Next chapter, we'll be hearing from Bella, Jasper, and maybe a few others. Enjoy.  
**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.  
**

**Previously. . .**

**Third Party POV**

Bella was doing a great job of explaining things to Jasper, without giving anything important away, such as names, places, dates, or even that the rapes were still going on.

What she failed to realize, and Jasper had no clue either, was that they weren't as alone as they thought they were. You see, standing just outside the door, close enough so that what Bella was saying could be heard, was a man.

He wasn't just any man mind you. No, he was the one that Bella was most frightened of. He was the one that now knew that Bella had broken her promises. So, now, he was going to have to make sure he kept his promises that he had made to her.

He turned quickly, already knowing that he would make sure that his friend gave Rose, Alice, and Char a call. Of course he would have to get his friends involved. While they got the girls all together and then take them to a more private setting, he would make sure that Bella would be joining the party.

He would have to make plans, and make it look like he had to leave town for a few days. His friends would lead Bella to the private place. They would have a party, he would be calling it a going away party. Yeah, because you see, the girls would be going away, permanently. . .

**Two weeks later. . .**

**Third Party POV**

_He_ had spoken to the others and they had made plans. They had come up with the perfect plan. They had the perfect place to take the ladies. It was close enough so they wouldn't have to travel far, and it was isolated so that the ladies could scream to their hearts content. No one would hear them.

After the girls were taken care of with the exception of Bella of course, they would lure Jasper here. By the time anyone realized that the girls and Jasper were missing, they would be long gone. No one would ever know it was them. They would believe that it was Jasper, and that he had raped and killed all the girls and then finally succeeded in killing himself.

He was now a part of the plan since they couldn't leave him alive after Bella told him about his dad being innocent. They just couldn't take the chance that he might figure out it was them, or at least him.

They had everything ready now. Yes, everything was set into motion. They had the lady that had joined them call the girls and tell them that she wanted to have a slumber party for Bella. Yeah, poor Bella has been through so much hell in her short life. She really needed to have a time of fun. She hasn't had any time for just her girlfriends and the nice lady wanted to host this little get together for them at her private cabin.

The girls were so excited. You see, they too had been having a hard time. They have missed their friend, and thought that this would be good for her, especially since she had to talk to the police and gave her statement. They made sure not to even hint at what was going on, it was going to be a surprise party, for Bella.

They have seen the way Jasper had been since he was released from the hospital. He's on suicide watch which means that he can't even go to the bathroom alone. That meant that their boyfriends were always around him, and so was Bella. She seemed to be terrified of something having to do with Jasper.

The tension was bad around both Jasper and Bella. Yeah, they would do this for their friend. She needed this, and since they loved her, well they would do anything for her.

They also needed to get away from their boyfriends. Jasper had talked to all of them while still in the hospital, and every since then they had been almost glued to their sides. It was almost as if they were trying to protect them from something, or someone.

They felt so bad for both Jasper, and Peter. Bella had told the police that it was Ryan who had raped, and nearly killed her. Their mom upon hearing Bella's testimony, had a nervous breakdown and was in the hospital.

Charlie was angry and demanding at first for Bella to stop lying and tell the truth. He also told her that he would protect her from any charges for lying. She stuck to her story. He stopped badgering her after the first day.

Since Jennie's breakdown, Charlie had moved into her home to stay with the kids. He talked with the other parents and had the other boys move in as well so they could help watch over Jasper. Of course Jasper was pissed. You could tell he was angry all the time now.

The rage he was feeling over everything was just aching to be turned loose. He wasn't sure what he could do about it though. While Bella never said for certain that his dad had been murdered, well, he wasn't stupid. He only hoped that the police, or at least James wasn't either. He was spending most of his alone time thinking, or at least what could be deemed his alone time. There just had to be some fucking way to expose this asshole.

James was feeling the same way. Even though Bella's testimony closed the case, he just couldn't seem to accept that Ryan was guilty. It was really bothering him, and he now believed that Bella had been forced to give her testimony. He still believed that Ryan had been murdered, and that Bella was still being victimized. It was the only conclusion he could come to.

Jasper had managed to talk somewhat to someone he trusted, his brother. He had suggested that whenever Bella left to go off on her own to follow her. Maybe then he could find out who the real culprit was and turn him in. He made sure to make Jasper promise that he wouldn't engage the person responsible, just call the police when he knew where she was going.

Jasper didn't really say much to Peter, just that he knew some things that he couldn't share. He did tell him that Bella, as well as the other girls could possibly be in danger. He made sure that Peter knew to have the other guys watch the girls carefully.

That's why it came as almost a relief to the guys when their girlfriends told them about the nice lady calling their mom's and making sure it was alright for them to go with her to have a party for Bella. They could have an evening of just the guys relaxing. They knew the girls would be safe with the lady.

Of course they all had to be quite, it was supposed to be a surprise after all. And they were, all of them. None of them had a problem with this party. Maybe this would help with all of the tension. They knew that the guys would have to cover for the girls, at least until Bella got the call that would have her heading there.

What they didn't know, and neither did the man responsible, was that since James could no longer act in his role as an officer, he decided to take a few days off. He sincerely wanted, no needed to find the truth. He knew that Bella was lying, protecting the one that was truly guilty.

He called a special friend of his who was a PI. He could get information that even the cops couldn't, he had his special ways. So, James gave him every name of every neighbor that the Swans knew. He gave him details that as an officer of the law he probably shouldn't have, but he really needed this man to be found. He had a gut feeling that something bad was about to happen.

Yeah, his "gut" feeling was telling him that it could turn out to be much worse than just one girl getting raped and nearly killed. He was so worried that he went and talked to Charlie. He also talked to the boys and told them to keep an eye out for anything that could be suspicious.

It wouldn't be until much later, that he would realize that he should have spoken up when Charlie told him about the surprise party for Bella being done by the girls, and told them to not go anywhere, but, he truly didn't think about it.

He was at home when he got the frantic call from his friend. He told him that he was on his way, he had found out a ton of shit, and what he had found could mean that the girls were in danger, or at least Bella. So, he sat and waited nervously; he did call Charlie and ask him to come over, he needed to hear this too.

His friend got there before Charlie did. He told him that he had called Charlie because he could go after the one who is guilty. Since he was off duty, he wouldn't be able to make an arrest. At least he was hoping that they could make an arrest.

His friend quickly sat down and opened up his laptop. He had managed to pull up information but it wasn't on just one person though. While there wasn't really anything that they could prove, at least not right now, what he saw was enough to make his blood run cold.

There was absolutely nothing to tie any of them into what was going on, it still didn't take a genius to put two and two together and come up with guilty. No one else had ever had all of the information that they did though.

There were a total of two other areas for all three, and one other area for the one man. It seems that there had been young girls that were raped, and then killed. There was evidence that the raping wasn't just a one time thing.

From everything that was in the files that Mark had been able to get a hold of, apparently these three were taking young girls, raping them, making videos, and then selling them to perverts. Every single girl that had been found had several videos that had been sold.

The videos unfortunately gave no clue as to the ones who were doing this. Their faces were never shown, the focus was on body parts, and what was being done to them. Of course the girl's faces were shown, that's how Mark had been able to put together what these monsters were doing.

You see, every place that these three had stayed in for any length of time was were these rapes/murders/videos were done. Although, with one of the men, it turns out that he was only visiting. He actually lived close by Bella.

Charlie had arrived while James and Mark were going through all of the information. James knew that he needed to try to get Bella to confirm the identity of her attacker. He felt that if she knew that they knew who he was that maybe she would tell the truth.

He quickly informed Charlie of everything they knew. Charlie was beyond shocked. He just couldn't believe that what he was hearing was true. It just couldn't be. But then James said something that for the first time ever, made Charlie fearful.

He had never known real gut wrenching fear until now. James and Mark both felt that he needed to see at least part of the video that Mark had found. There was only one so far, but that one made it almost certain that Bella not only had been, but still is their victim.

Charlie didn't get more than a minute into the video before asking that it be turned off. He really wished that they had been able to see the man's face. He wanted to keep his baby out of this hell, but he also knew it was really too late.

He was going to beg his daughter if he needed to, to get her to tell the truth. These people needed to be stopped and quickly. Especially if his baby girl was still being molested, and taped. Right now though he would have to wait until his daughter got back from her surprise party.

It was at this point he started to panic. He finally realized that the woman who was helping these two apparently, was the same woman that called and asked Charlie if he would mind her hosting a slumber party to surprise Bella with. He kept trying to remember where the woman said it would be held.

All three went into action making phone calls, or getting on the computer and trying to figure out where this so called party would be at. It took almost an hour for them to finally get what they needed. Now, all they needed was to get the police to get there.

Charlie quickly called Jasper but there was no answer. He then called Peter who answered on the first ring. It was almost as if he was waiting on a phone call. It turns out that he was. He was waiting for Jasper to call him.

Jasper was someone who would sometimes have his instincts telling him to do something, or that something was wrong. This is what had happened when Bella left to go to the surprise party. The girls had left several hours ago, to get the cabin ready. Bella would be picked up by the woman and taken there at a later time.

Jasper felt like something was off. He knew he wasn't supposed to leave, but he needed to follow Bella to make sure she was alright. He was smart though and so instead of turning his phone off, he just turned the ringer off so it would vibrate. It also meant that the GPS on his phone could lead anyone to where he was, it was what he was counting on if he ran into trouble.

Peter had tried to talk Jasper into calling Charlie and telling him what he was planning but Jasper felt he would have just told him to leave her alone, she needed to have some girl time.

Peter wasn't sure so he just decided to wait until he heard from Jasper before calling the police. He didn't want to look stupid for having the police break up an all girl slumber party. But what Jasper didn't know was that Peter, Emmett, and Edward were following Jasper.

Not close mind you. They were able to use the GPS to track him. Emmett had the ability to do things like that on the computer. Peter decided that he should be honest with the Chief of Police and tell him that they were tracking Jasper's phone.

This bit of news worried Charlie of course. He understood the danger that was there. These people were cruel, vicious, cold-blooded killers. Monsters, among humans. They would just kill the kids, and not even bat an eye about it. They were sick fuckers, and now he was even more frightened, they could kill all of the kids before the police could get there.

He told Peter not to attempt to go inside, but to wait until the police got there. Peter could tell that Charlie was frightened, by the way his voice was shaking. He was, to be honest. He felt like he might lose his baby girl, and what really made him feel sick was the fact that he had trusted the very ones doing this so completely.

The GPS finally came to a stop, and that meant that Jasper had gotten to the cabin. Peter told the other boys that the police were on their way. They stopped about a mile from where the GPS had stopped and decided to walk the rest of the way.

Peter wasn't sure yet if they could wait for the police to arrive. It would depend on what was going on. They planned to try to get close enough to hear what was going on, and decide then.

You see, Peter had a bad feeling about this little party every since Char told him about it. Of course it had to be kept a secret from Bella. That wasn't the problem, he had always been good at being able to tell if someone was a good person to be around or a bad one. The lady hosting this, well, there always seemed to be something "off" about her. He didn't like it, but how in the fuck was he supposed to tell his girlfriend she couldn't go just because he didn't like the lady all that much.

No, he had a feeling that he wasn't going to be able to wait. Not if something was wrong with Char. There is just no fucking way he would allow her to get hurt, or even frightened. All he knew of what was going on was that Charlie said that there were at least three adults, and that they were extremely dangerous.

He knew the police were right behind them, but not fucking close enough. According to Charlie, they were at least fifteen, maybe twenty minutes behind. With that thought in mind, and the other two guys ready, and willing to fight if necessary they crept closer to the cabin.

They were very very quiet, and actually found a window that they could look into hopefully without being seen. What they saw made not only Peter, but Emmett, and Edward as well know that there was no fucking way they were waiting for the police.

The girls, all of them, were completely naked. They saw that Jasper who was tied up was also naked. Now that is just fucking sick. The bitch was trying to make his cock hard, with her mouth. Unfortunately, even a guy can't keep his body from reacting to certain stimulus.

The one that Charlie said was probably the leader was on top of Rose, raping her. He was pounding away, while she screamed. All of the girls were tied down, so no one could help Rose. There was a lot of blood, the man wasn't being gentle like she needed it to be for her first time.

A second later they watched as the second man came over to the woman, picked her up, and slammed her down on Jasper's cock. You see, she couldn't do it herself, she had no legs.

The third man, then started filming both Rose's rape, and Jasper's. That was it, they went in for the kill. There was only one door, and they used it and broke it down. Emmett was on the man raping Rose faster than lightening. Peter went for the man filming everything and knocked him down and out.

Edward went for the woman, and managed to knock her to the floor. He quickly got up and untied Jasper. Jasper quickly grabbed his pants pulling them on. Emmett was holding the man who was the leader, with his brute strength it was no problem. He had started punching the man at first, but stopped when he realized that Rose needed him.

Jasper, Edward, and Peter then untied the girls, and quickly found clothes to at least cover themselves until they could get dressed properly. The girls were crying, and more than a little upset. Rose had been the first one, so she was the only one who had been raped.

Char was quick to tell them that the man that Emmett was holding was the leader, and that they were filming them being raped, and then they would all be killed. According to Uncle Richard, they would never be caught.

It had been him that actually did the first attack on Bella. But she made him angry and so he tried to kill her. When she lived through it, he just continued the abuse. Finally, his friend, and helper in all of this, Alan Petty wanted his share. Of course he couldn't leave out his sister.

It had been a shame that she was in that nasty accident that ended up taking both of her legs. Now, she couldn't fuck like she wanted to. She had actually only had Bella for any release for the last few months, and while she swung both ways, she really needed a cock inside of her.

So, when Jasper decided to join their little party like she knew he would. She knew exactly what she wanted. He was a big guy and figured that his cock would also be big. She also knew that he would have to be tied down, but she would be able to get him hard enough to fuck her. It worked, at least until they were interrupted.

Once Jasper heard everything the girls told him, all he could see was red. He was now in what they commonly call a blind rage. His strike was lethal, as he lunged for Richard. Alan Petty was still unconscious, and Edward was making sure that the woman stayed put. Ha! Like she could go anywhere.

Jasper had knocked him down, and was now on top of him punching. He showed no mercy, and no one was going to try to stop him as they all wanted to do what he was doing. This is how the police found them when they ran in.

James and Charlie ran in right after the officers came in. They were fighting Jasper, trying to get him off of Richard. It took four strong men to get him off. They were about to handcuff him when James stopped them. He explained that the one down was the criminal.

James took one look at Richard and immediately called for an ambulance. Richard was in very bad shape. He truly didn't care about the man, but if he died, then Jasper could be charged with murder. While the man deserved what he got, the law was still the law and he didn't want Jasper to suffer any more than he already has.

Alan, and his sister Debby, were both handcuffed just like they were, naked. They were read their rights and taken out to the cars. Charlie made the officers find them some clothes and get dressed. The cops hated anyone that would hurt a child, even if they were teenagers, they were still kids.

The ambulance finally came for Richard and let James, and Charlie know that he was in really bad shape. They didn't think he was going to make it. Jasper had used every ounce of his strength apparently, and had crushed most of the bones in Richards face.

He also had broken ribs, a broken collar bone, and it looked like maybe one of the broken ribs had punctured a lung. He probably wasn't going to make it. Nobody really cared though. Charlie was having a really hard time with wanting to murder Alan and his sister with his bare hands.

Everyone was taken to the hospital to get checked out. Rose had lost more blood than necessary. She had been beaten, just like Bella had been. Richard not being concerned about Rose's comfort, didn't even try to get her body ready for him. She was badly ripped up in her vagina.

The other girls were fine. Badly shaken, but untouched for the most part. Bella was feeling much relief, she was finally free from all of the fucked up shit she had been made to go through. The girls, as well as everyone else now understood why she continued to be a sex slave to these creatures that resembled humans.

Jasper well, now he understood better than anyone else except maybe Rose, what Bella, _his_ Bella had been made to go through. Its even more embarrassing to be a male, and to know that he had been raped. Bella, she was doing everything in her power to let him know, he wasn't alone.

It was five o'clock in the morning when Charlie got the news that Richard Biltoft had died. Just when it looked like everything would start looking up for the kids, now, he has to arrest one of them. It couldn't be helped though, Jasper did take the law into his own hands. He had already spoken with Jenks, and so he called him before he call Jennie to tell her the news.

Life was so fucking unfair. . .

**A/N Let me know you're thoughts. If you or anyone that you know is being abused in any way please contact Rainn dot com. They can help you. If you have any questions just ask. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and added this story to their favorites and alerts. Love you guys. By the way, I'm still looking for a beta.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I'm letting you know that I'm not very good at knowing exactly how they do things legally so if I'm wrong on some point forgive me. This is fiction, and so I'm making it work for this story. Again I had no beta so any mistakes are mine. I need to say thanks to my pre-readers sinfulroad69, and angeliquevnzl they both are awesome. I was told that some of you are not going to like the end of this chapter, just please bear with me. Jasper made me leave it like it is. There will be some details in the rapes, minor stuff. Hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Bella's POV**

After we had been checked out at the hospital and found to be alright we had been allowed to go home. Dad told us that we would all have to come in first thing in the morning to give our statements.

I was still having a hard time getting my head around the fact that it was finally over. I was feeling relieved, at the same time feeling like maybe I could have stopped Rose, and Jasper from getting raped. Who was I kidding, I could have if I had told the truth.

Poor Rose, she would be in the hospital for at least a few weeks. She was badly beaten, and they had to do some minor surgery, she was ripped up badly in her vagina. She had fought Richard the whole time.

Jasper was more upset that the bitch, Debby had been able to get his body to react and therefore, was able to rape him. He kept telling me he was "so fucking sorry he hadn't been able to stop them from hurting us," meaning Rose and me. I told him it wasn't his fault.

He told me that the worst part besides the fact that his body was a traitor to him, was that I had to watch as she had touched him, and put her mouth on him. He was so torn between wanting to hold me, and thinking that I should be repulsed at him being around me. He was feeling the same things that I had been feeling every since that awful day that Richard raped me the first time.

He shouldn't have to feel that way. I know now that I should have spoken up and told the truth, all of it. But Richard did kill Ryan. He had to. You see, it would have been better if he committed "suicide"; that way I wouldn't have to worry about testifying against him in court. Since they couldn't really convict him without my testimony it was better this way. That's what Richard said anyway.

They did have to bandage Jasper's hands, both of them. They were badly bleeding there for awhile, having busted the skin while punching Richard. He had gotten to do what I had always wanted to do, and I'm sure that the others wanted to as well, lucky bastard.

Mom tried to come and see Emmett and I. Emmett was too busy worrying about Jasper and I to listen to anything she had to say, and I just didn't want to hear anything she had to say either. She had basically kicked dad out over something that wasn't even true.

Richard had managed to destroy so many lives without even touching some of them. Jennie is beside herself with grief. First because her husband who was innocent died thinking he had lost everything and everyone. Secondly, because her son was violated by the very one whom she had trusted, Debby.

Everything is so fucked up. Jennie who had just gotten out of the hospital just came and told Jasper and I that we had to get up and come downstairs. He and I had been laying down. He curled up around me and had cried for hours, while I cried with him.

I had already told him everything. I felt that he deserved it after his father was accused, and then murdered. I would tell the police everything as well. That's why Jasper was crying. He had actually walked with me to the very one who was hurting me.

So many times he had walked me to Richard's house for my "sessions". How many times had he sat in the living room watching TV while I was being forced to do things, and have things done to me? Everyone thought I was getting therapy while there, and I was. It was just a different kind of therapy than they thought.

Jasper felt like he should have known. But really how could anyone have known since I wasn't saying a word. That's just part of why we spent most of the night crying in each others arms. Everything was just finally catching up to both of us. The worst part was that we all still had a long way to go before being able to see the light at the end of the tunnel.

I did finally find out that Jasper has been cutting himself. In the cabin it was clearly evident that he had been doing it, since they made him take his clothes off. We all could clearly see the scars he had on his chest, stomach, and arms. He was having a really hard time with dealing with everything and said that cutting himself made the other pain go away for awhile.

We got down to the living room after taking care of business in the bathroom. Once we walked in we saw the lawyer that Ryan used for all of his business, and personal dealings with. He was the one that helped get Ryan out until his trial.

He, along with Jennie were standing there talking. Peter and Emmett were already there waiting for whatever was going to happen. I suddenly got a very sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. I had a very bad feeling.

They told us to sit down and we did so. Then the lawyer, Mr. Jenks sat down facing both of us. He started, "I'm sorry to say this Jasper but Richard Biltoft died at four thirty two this morning. Chief Swan called me as soon as he found out. Jasper, I'm sorry but they are going to arrest you for murder. Now, I told Charlie to let me come and give you the news. Then we will go down to the station where you will turn yourself in. I will be there with you the whole time."

He went on, "Now you will still have to give the police your statements. I will be there with both of you. You will be questioned both individually and together. The main thing right now Jasper, is that you are still a minor, so you probably won't be spending any time in jail. Once we get down there, please, for your own sakes, do NOT say a word unless I tell you to."

He had more to say, "Bella what I need to know from you is are you now willing to tell us the truth, and I mean all of it? You yourself are in some legal hot water, and the problem now is that since you already lied to the courts, well, unless the other kids can back you up on at least some of it, Alan Petty and his sister could walk. Now, I do understand that there is some evidence that James has been able to dig up, but that doesn't change the fact that you did lie."

"I did ask your dad if he could get the DA to give us a couple of hours before going down to the station. I need you to sit down young lady and tell me everything. Then I need to hear from Jasper. After that, we will go and make sure that everyone gives their statements. I'm telling you right now Bella that the DA is very angry that you lied, and he wants to charge you with obstruction of justice, as well as perjury." he finished up.

Even though I had told Jasper everything I knew that I had to do this again. Mr. Jenks did ask if he could speak to me alone. While I didn't mind telling everything in front of Jasper and Aunt Jennie, he said that he needed to be alone so that when he spoke with Jasper he would be able to know if I left something out, or if I got something wrong.

He did say that since Aunt Jennie wasn't involved as she knew nothing yet, that she could stay so that I wouldn't have to be alone with him. It was very important that things were deemed appropriate in the eyes of the law. The conversation would also be taped.

Once we were finished up here, then we would all go down together. Jasper would then legally surrender himself to the police. Mr. Jenks said that depending on what happened, would either help or hurt Jasper's case. He did say that he believed that it would help.

I sat down and started thinking back. I asked Mr. Jenks if he wanted me to start at the very beginning, and he told me to wait until he had the recorder going. He reached over to the mini recorder and turned it on. Then he stated the date, and time and who was talking. He told me to state my name, age, date of birth, and address which I did. Then I started my story. . .

**Statement. . .**

_I had been playing baseball with all of my friends and had gotten struck out because Emmett cheated. I got upset and left. I had planned on going to our club house, and to be honest, I was hoping that Jasper would follow me._

_He and I have been friends since we were little, and now that I would older I found myself liking him as more than a friend. I knew he felt the same way as he had started looking at me differently. He also started holding my hand, when no one else was looking._

_I was almost to the club house when I saw uncle Ryan leave, as well as uncle Carlisle. I kept going and just before I got there Uncle Richard caught up to me. He showed up right after both Ryan and Carlisle were gone, so they didn't see him._

_He told me that he wanted to show me something, and since I trusted him I went with him. After we were deeper in the woods, he had stopped and then asked me if he could have a hug. I saw no problem as we always hugged before._

_He started hugging me and it only took a few seconds before I realized something was not right. He had pulled my body up against his tightly, and I could feel something hard pressing against my stomach._

_I started fighting him, and he reached up my dress and started pulling my panties down. He was too strong, but I fought him anyway. He started punching me, and then told me to be still or he would hurt the other girls._

_After he was done, he told me that if I wanted him to leave the other girls alone then I would have to do as he told me to do. I wasn't thinking clearly obviously, I told him I was going to tell everyone what he had done to me._

_All I remember after that was that he started choking me until I passed out. I have no idea how long I was out, but apparently it saved my life as he thought I was dead. I half walked, half crawled to the club house._

_After I had gotten to the hospital, he somehow managed to be put in charge of my therapy. I was a rape victim and that was his specialty. Now I know why because he eventually told me everything he was involved with._

_He came into my room and because he was one of my doctors, he could see me alone. He made sure I understood not to say a word or else. He also let me know that I would be continuing to "serve" him._

_After the first couple of weeks, once I was out of the hospital I had to go see him three times a week. Someone, either Jasper, Emmett, or at least twice Peter would walk me to his house, and wait in the living room while I was in the room he saw his patients in, continuing to be raped._

_Well, actually I went into the room. Once in there he always took me through another door. It was a special room where he always did whatever he wanted to. It had a huge bed, with tons of mirrors, and cameras. The room was sound proof too._

_A month later, he brought in Alan Petty and his sister Debby. That is when the hell I had been going through became even worse. They would film everything, and they let her do whatever she wanted to, to me. I was forced to do things to her that actually made me vomit the first few times. They laughed while threw up._

_While I was being forced to do things to all of them it bothered me the most to touch or be touched by Debby. I found that whenever Alice, Char, or Rose would touch me I would flinch. I couldn't help it, and had to come up with some incredible lies to cover it up. Mostly I was just nervous._

_I think the worst part was when they would make me lay down completely naked, and I had to spread my arms and legs. Then they would bring the camera up close to my private areas while they did things to me._

_Everything I did, everything I went through was to keep the other girls safe. When Ryan had been set up, with my help, I still had to keep quiet. Even though I knew it hurt Jasper so deeply._

_They got the used condom from Ryan and Jennie's bedroom and then pushed it up inside me to make sure they would find my stuff on it. I cried the whole time they were doing it. I knew what they were planning, I was actually going to tell everything about what they were doing. That's when Ryan "killed" himself._

_I knew the truth about that as well. They made sure I knew that Richard had killed Ryan so that I wouldn't have to testify. He was also the perfect set up with his past. I don't really know how they found out, only that they did and used it. I hated them for what they did to someone who was always so sweet and kind to me._

_It hurt so much to have to watch Ryan's family suffer because of everything. It was all my fault that everything that happened did happen. I would drink to try to dull the pain that I was inflicting on those I cared about deeply._

_Again I decided to just end it all by telling. But then Jasper tried to commit suicide. That's when I knew that I had to tell Jasper at least, and when I thought it was safe, I did just that. Unfortunately, we already know how that ended._

_Debby was able to convince the girls that I needed a slumber party to try to relax. The girls went willingly, believing that Debby was a good person. They were given directions to the cabin and it wasn't until they got there that they knew something was wrong._

_Richard and Alan were able to quickly get the girls and tie them up. They thought at first that they were playing a game with them. That is until they took the girl's clothes off. _

_The cabin had been stocked with five beds. There was no other furniture, just beds. Each girl was tied, spread eagle on a bed. That's how I saw them when I got there. I got a phone call telling me to show up or they would kill Jasper. I didn't know they had the girls until I got there._

_As soon as I saw them I knew none of us would get out of this alive. I was made to strip, and then they tied me down as well, making sure I could see everything they were doing. Then, they told me that Jasper was on his way._

_You see, Richard was Jasper's doctor as well. He told him to make sure to follow me every time I went anywhere alone. He told him that he could probably find out who was really the guilty man. He made Jasper think that I told him that I was still being raped._

_So as soon as Jasper got there, the men hit him in the head and knocked him out. They tied him up, and when he woke up, Debby was removing his clothes. He tried to fight, but when your arms and legs are tied down there's really nothing you can do._

_Alan suggested that Richard rape one of the girls, while Debby raped Jasper. He would film it and then take his turn with one of the girls. So, Richard chose Rose, she was the most beautiful out of all of us._

_He didn't even try to get her body ready. He put some lubricant on his cock and then had his way with her. She was screaming and thrashing around. I could see that there was a lot of blood, way more than there should have been._

_Jasper was also thrashing around making it hard for Debby to do what she wanted so she told him that if he didn't stay still, that Rose and the other girls would be raped by both men at the same time. One in her vagina and the other in the butt hole. So, he stayed still after that._

_It was right after Alan had picked up his sister and sat her down on Jasper's cock that Peter, Emmett, and Edward came crashing through the door. _

_The other girls and I quickly told Jasper that Richard was the one who had raped and nearly killed me. He was the one that brought in Alan and Debby. He was the one that decided to grab the other girls, have his way with them, and then kill them. That's when he attacked Richard._

_Richard had met Alan and Debby Petty years ago at a convention that he had attended. He had certain tastes for young girls, and it seems that both Alan and Debby were into the same thing. Well, Debby was actually into both girls and boys._

_It was a year after they had met when they raped the first girl together. They had forced her to continue to do whatever they wanted her to do for several months. Richard had come to where they were living, and saw another young girl that he wanted._

_In the meantime, they had been filming their times with the first girl, and then selling the tapes to whomever wanted to buy it. The faces of the ones doing the rapes were never seen of course, just the girl's face. They found that the market for such films was enormous, and they were making thousands almost daily._

_They took the second girl, but soon realized that if they left the first girl alone, she would eventually tell the police about their little bit of fun. So, they had one last fling with her and then killed her. _

_That was the start of their games. According to Richard, they have raped, and then killed at least fifty young girls, all in different areas of course. They have made over several millions of dollars selling the tapes of their little parties as they liked to call them._

_The demand for those kind of videos is the biggest money maker they had ever found. I found out that they had sold a tape of me, and it was the most popular one they had ever sold. At least now, they couldn't make anymore, or hurt any other girls._

_**End of Statement. . .**_

Mr. Jenks said that I did a remarkable job at giving a statement and asked if I would be able to do it again at the station. I knew I would have no problem doing it again.

We took three cars. One with Jenks in it, along with Jasper. He asked my dad to ride with him, so Peter drove Aunt Jennie and I in her car, and Emmett drove his jeep. Alice, and Char were going to meet us at the station to give their statements as well.

Since Rose was in the hospital they had already been able to get a statement from her. She would have been killed if they had taken her first before me, as she would have NEVER kept quiet.

Emmett was angry because Jasper was the one who had killed Richard. He wanted to have a piece of him. He had raped the girl that he loves, and he wanted to kill him. I told him that Rose needed him more than he needed to kill Richard.

When we got to the station I was quickly ushered into a room with another tape recorder. I repeated my statement that I had given to Mr. Jenks. After I was done, we waited until James had finished getting Jasper's statement, then everyone was brought into the room.

We were told that James was checking something out and then he would join us after talking to the DA. Mr. Jenks would also be there in the meeting with the DA so that he could plead Jasper's case. I hated that he might have to suffer for killing a monster.

When Jasper came in I had gotten up and pulled him to the chair next to mine. Everything was so unfair, and while Rose and I had lost our virginity, Jasper had lost so much more. He also lost his virginity, but he had lost his father, his respect, and now, he might lose his freedom all because of an asshole who I deemed as the world's worst kind of monster. The worst part, it was all my fault. . .

**Jasper's POV**

When Bella came up and took my hand and led me to the chair next to her I was surprised. I just couldn't understand why she would want to be around me. I had allowed a bitch to touch me, and get me hard enough for her to fuck me.

I felt sick every time I remembered what had happened. Charlie had sat me down and explained that no matter what was going on, no matter what the person was feeling, even in fear, that someone could always make another person's body respond.

He explained that it didn't matter if the person was male or female. If a person knew what to do, they could make someone's body ready for sex. Even a young girl could be made to have an orgasm, without her wanting to. He was trying to let me know that it wasn't my fault that I was raped, and I shouldn't feel guilty for getting an erection.

I felt like I had failed everyone that mattered. Bella, my mom, Peter, and especially my dad. I felt like Bella should run away from me as fast and as far as she could. But, I also knew that she wouldn't.

We hadn't really talked much except to tell each other what we knew. She seemed to understand that there were no words that could make what had happened better, or right, we just needed each others presence. It helped that she didn't shun me, or shut me out.

I felt horror at how I was feeling and realizing that she had been feeling all of this and more for months. I just couldn't understand how in the hell she did it, and still seemed to come out of it sane. I feel like I'm about to lose it at any moment.

I just want to crawl out of my own skin. The little bit of sleep that I did get last night was filled with dreams of more of what happened at the cabin. You see, I had been told that once the bitch was through with me, that Alan was going to take his turn with me. I'm so fucking happy that our friends followed the GPS on my phone.

When I lost it before attacking Richard, all I remember is seeing red. I have to admit and I told Jenks, that I'm glad the bastard is dead. If Bella had to go to court and testify, well, it would be like her having to relive the nightmare all over again.

I knew that it would work against me, but still I had to be honest. I only wished that I could have stopped Rose from being raped. I hated that I was overcome, and made just as helpless as the girls were. I vowed to myself, and to our friends, that would never happen again.

I was brought out of my thoughts when James came in. I could tell that he was feeling mixed emotions. Jenks came in right behind him, and then mom came in. I had a feeling something bad was going on.

Mom smiled at me and came and gave me a hug. Right after she pulled away, Charlie came in along with Esme, Carlisle, and Char's mom. Now, everyone was here, except for Rose, and her mom. She was still in the hospital, recovering, if you could call it that.

Bella was holding my hand, and was refusing to let go. I loved her for that even more. Even though she was the one to have gone through months of hell, she still wanted to be close to me.

James spoke up first,"Well, I have some bad news for everyone. I'll tell what I know, and then we'll move on to what is going to happen next. First of all, Alan Petty was found dead this morning. We know that he was beaten to death, but none of the other prisoners are talking. He was labeled a child rapist and murderer of young girls. He was also raped."

He went on, "Now, the next thing is, there is something that all of you need to be aware of. I'm sure that all of you remember when Alan was filming everything going on? I hate to tell you this, but he wasn't filming. It was live feed that went straight to the internet. Thousands, possibly millions saw everything that he was "filming" up until he was knocked out. Its all over the internet."

Charlie spoke up at this point, "We have people that are working to get it removed, but its still been seen."

After the girls stopped crying, James, and Jenks turned to me, "Now, we have to tell you what the DA wants to do to you."

**A/N So, there you have it. Let me know what you think, and tell me what you think is going to happen to Jasper. Will the DA charge Bella? Remember, this is just a fiction, but if you or someone you know needs help please contact Rainn at dot com Please don't hate the end, it needed to be stopped there. In the next chapter we will find out what the DA did to Jasper, Bella, and Debby. We will also meet everyone as adults, and find out how or if they are healed. Then, we will see Jasper and Bella dating, and learning what real love is like. Thanks to everyone who added this story to their favorites, and alerts.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Okay, here is the list of the ages of everyone. Bella- will be twenty on her birthday which is just a couple of months away, Jasper-twenty-one; Peter, and Emmett-twenty-two; Alice, Char, and Edward, are also now twenty, Rose is twenty one. There is some information in this chapter, but its mostly a filler just to get them from teenagers to adults Thanks to my pre-reader, angeliquevnzl. Hope you enjoy.**

**Again, I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Almost Six Years later. . .**

**Bella's POV**

The last five and a half years have been so hard on all of us. We had to separate after the court hearing to determine if Debby Petty would go to prison or not. We were all scared that the judge would go easy on her because of her past injuries.

After hearing my testimony along with Jasper's and the girls, the judge gave her twenty years. That is until they found evidence of her part in the murder of the last three girls. Apparently, the murders were vicious, and cruel, so she was given three life sentences without parole.

My own sentence, for which I was grateful for, should have been much harsher. I was sentenced to one year in prison, which was suspended and I was on probation for that year. I was also ordered to see a counselor three times a week, until the counselor felt I no longer needed the help.

Like I said, I'm so grateful for that sentence. Jennie helped my dad find a wonderful woman who had actually been the victim of a rape herself. Because of her rape, she went to collage and became a specialist so she could help others that had been victims.

She was the one who inspired me to do the same thing. Because of the way things happened, and what was done to me I ended up being home schooled. I graduated when I was sixteen, almost seventeen.

From there I went to collage to earn a degree in counseling. I did that while being a part of a hotline for young girls being molested, and or raped. I can't even begin to describe the feeling of helping someone else who is going through what I went through.

There have actually been a few arrests, and convictions of the ones who were doing this to these young girls. Its because I was able to convince the girls that these men needed to be stopped.

One of these wonderful girls became a very good friend of mine. Her name is Cindy, and she is a couple of years younger than me. It was her that I went with when it was time for her to tell the police what was going on. I stayed with her through out the whole thing, including the trial.

The last couple of years my dad and I have become almost a team. I talk with the girls on the phone and convince them to tell the truth. Then, I take them to talk to my dad who has now teamed up with James.

Once they get the statements, then they go and make the arrest. I can now honestly say that we have helped bring several of these bastards to justice. Yet, I know that daily there is some girl out there feeling the same fear, and pain that I went through.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Emmett. I was moving today. I had just graduated from collage and was finally moving to Texas. I would be staying at the ranch that Jasper, and his family owned. I had been there every summer since Jasper was sentenced.

Jennie just couldn't stand to stay in Washington with all of the bad memories there. After Jasper was sentenced, he, his mom, and Peter all moved back to Texas and stayed with Ryan's parents. It was hard on all of us, as Peter had to leave Char, Jasper had to leave me, and Jennie had to leave all of her really good friends, Dad, Carlisle, and Esme, mostly.

It was also part of Jasper's sentence. The DA seemed to understand that Jasper being a teenager, and being responsible for the death of someone, that he needed extra help. Also the fact that he had been raped, helped his cause.

He was sentenced to prison, which was also suspended as long as he followed what the DA ordered. He had to go back to Texas, to get away from the memories, as well as have a fresh start. He also had to go to counseling, as well as attend anger management programs. Luckily, the judge agreed.

He would be on probation until he turned twenty-one. At that time he would have to go back to court, along with his counselor, and his probation officer. If the judge deemed that he had been able to stay out of trouble, and his anger was no longer an issue, then he would be released, and his records would be cleaned.

He waited until I came to visit them on Christmas break to tell me that he was now a free man. We celebrated by going out on our first real date. It was also the first time we had been alone, since we were young kids.

Jasper was so nervous, but it was so sweet. He bought me flowers, and opened doors for me. He took me to a cozy little restaurant that actually had dancing. We did dance and we had fun. Yet, there is always the shit that happened to us that seems to come back to haunt us when we least expect it.

We had just gone back to our table when a woman who actually looked similar to Debby; same black hair, same dark eyes, same dark tanned complexion, came up and tried to get Jasper to dance with her. She promised him a good time if he went with her.

He told her to fuck off. She basically said the same thing Debby had told him when she raped him. I made him take me home after that. Unfortunately, the damage was already done. He curled up in a ball and cried, once we got back to the ranch.

I understood and stayed with him until he got himself under control. He did call his counselor, and talk to him for a while. While for the most part we are better, we both still have issues. We renewed our vows that we had made to each other right before he and his family moved back to Texas.

While they weren't marriage vows they still meant something to both Jasper and I. We both vowed to stay single until we could be together all the time. We also vowed that we would always be honest with each other, and talk to each other. And, if by some chance one of us found someone else that we wanted to be with, well, we would have to be completely honest about that as well.

I went to visit with him and his family every chance I got. Summers, I usually had to bring Char with me. She and Peter had also made vows, and had stuck to them. Neither Jasper, nor I ever found anyone that even remotely interested us.

While we did sometimes, well actually most of the time we did sleep in the same bed, we have never done anything more than open mouth kissing. Both of us talked about what our counselors had told us.

It would take time, a lot of being patient, and the right person for either of us to be able to be intimate. We both knew that we would have hang ups, and things that we would both have to work on in order for us to have a normal relationship.

We had already spent many hours talking and had decided together that we would both know when the time was right, and until then, neither of us would pressure, or be pressured by the other. It didn't mean that we didn't love each other. It also didn't mean that the desires weren't there.

That was the main thing we both knew. Our love had withstood time, and being separated. Jasper was the one I wanted to spend my life with. I wanted, no, I needed to help him finally heal, and he wanted to do the same for me.

Dad was happy that I was staying with Jasper. He has been helping Jasper get to what he was wanting to do. He wanted to become a detective. While he didn't want to actually become a police officer, he did want to help bring in the criminals. He basically wanted to become what James did.

Dad helped him get into a special school for him to become a PI. At the same time, he studied to become a CSI. He wasn't sure if he could become a detective on the police force because he did have a record at the time. He was desperate to help others who were in a bad situation.

He thought maybe he would become a PI who would actually help the police with really difficult cases. He was so much like me in that way, he knew the fear, the pain, the feeling of helplessness, and hopelessness. He wanted to help save others from the same thing.

He was still going to school for that. In his free time, he helped Peter run the ranch. Peter's main job was running the oil company, now that Ryan's father had passed away. So, Jasper was pretty much running the ranch. They had horses, cattle, and even some Llama's. This was mostly just for fun, at least that's what Jennie always said.

But, when I looked into Jasper's eyes when he was dealing with one of the horses, or shearing a coat off of one of the llama's there was a light in his eyes. He was happy, and content running the ranch. It was far away from all of the pain, and turmoil he has suffered, mostly because of me.

It took a couple of years before the counselor was able to help me understand that nothing that Richard, Alan, or Debby did was my fault. Even the fact that I wouldn't tell the truth, wasn't totally my fault. At the time I was frightened for my friends, and thought I was protecting them. I still wanted to take the blame for all of the pain that Jasper and his family had to go through.

I was moving today to Texas. Dad, Emmett, Rose, and Char were also going with us. Carlisle, and Esme, along with Edward, and Alice were going to move close to where we would be living, but it wouldn't be for another couple of months. Dad had already found a small house, close to the ranch.

Emmett, and Rose were planning on a wedding right before Christmas. They too had found a nice little house close to Dad's and were planning on moving in right after the wedding. In the meantime, Rose would live at the house, with Char. Emmett, would be staying with dad.

Me, I would be staying at the ranch. The house was huge, and had plenty of room. Jasper and I had actually talked to Jennie, Peter, and Jasper's counselor, to see if I could turn one of the rooms into an office for me.

The ladies that I would be counseling would also have the option of using animal therapy. While I never had a pet, I did have a dog that I did the animal therapy with. He was homeless, and only had sight in one eye. The other eye had been gouged out by some cruel teenager who thought that causing pain to an helpless animal was a form of entertainment.

He stayed at the shelter, but sadly never found someone to love him. I went to visit with him several days a week. I was able to take him to the yard, play with him, brush his coat, and just love him. My counselor suggested I do this, to help me learn to love, and trust.

I spent two years going almost daily to visit with Jack. That's what I called him. Everyone else called him "One eyed Jack". He was a beautiful Collie, until you saw his eye. It had been butchered by the cruel teenager. It was really ugly to look at. But, I was able to see the beauty in him, and we loved each other. We took care of each other.

Until the day I got the phone call. Jack was sick, and was getting weaker by the minute. I got there quickly and was allowed to have someone take him to our spot in the play area. It was outside, and there was a small pond there. We always played there, and sometimes I would read, while he laid there and snuggled up against me.

He was too weak to walk. The attendant laid him down on the ground and I sat down and put his head in my lap. I could tell he wasn't going to last very long. I didn't even realize I was crying until he gently reached up and licked the tears off. He quietly passed away right after that. At least he didn't die alone, or unloved. The vet said he was just too old, and his heart just gave out.

I hadn't realized just how much he had helped me until he was gone. I talked with my counselor, and decided that I needed to learn more about the animal assistants program.

This is when I decided to become a counselor myself. When Jennie invited me to come and live with them on the ranch, it was Jasper that mentioned using the horses, getting some dogs, and maybe even using the Llamas, to help some of the younger victims.

He understood how much animals could help. Having to take care of them on his ranch had helped him to learn how to trust, and be trusted again. It also helped him be able to keep his humanity after being traumatized through everything that had taken place here in Forks.

I was proud of him, and proud to be able to call him my boyfriend. I couldn't wait to get to my new home, and hopefully, start my new life. I knew that there would be struggles, but I also knew that with Jasper by my side, I could do whatever was necessary to not let what had happened rule my life.

**Jasper's POV**

I had just finished taking care of the horses, making sure they had fresh food and water. Usually, I spend hours with them, grooming, riding them, sometimes training them. Not today though, I couldn't. My Isabella was coming here to live.

I only had a couple of hours before she was due to arrive. She was flying in, and then Peter had arranged for the company helicopter to pick her up at the airport and bring her here. She hated having the helicopter pick her up, but she was just going to have to get used to the fact that we are rich, and we can afford luxuries such as this.

I had wanted to go pick her up myself but I sometimes still have problems being in public. I have had ladies, if you want to call them that try to throw themselves at me. It makes me angry, and upset. It always brings back memories of what Debby did to me.

Bella and I made promises to each other to wait until we could be together always, before trying to go any further than deep kisses. We also promised that we needed to tell each other if we ever found someone else we wanted to be with. I still hadn't told her about Maria.

She was beautiful, and selfish. I met her while going to another ranch to purchase some of the Lamas we had. I liked her the moment I saw her. We spent hours just talking, getting to know one another.

She started coming around our ranch. Neither mom, nor Peter liked her. Of course I thought it was just because she wasn't Bella. I never bothered to ask them why they didn't like her. When I asked Peter why neither of them warned me about her, all he said was, "Would you have listened to us?"

He was right as usual. In my state of mind I wouldn't have listened to either of them. All I saw was a beautiful woman who seemed to really care about me. I was entranced by her beauty. She was a couple of years older than me, and I worshiped the ground she walked on. Until she did the one thing that I couldn't handle.

After about three months of seeing her, I finally got up enough courage to kiss her. We ended up in a heavy make out session that ended when she tried to remove my pants, and go down on me. I went ballistic, and she screamed at me to get out. I left quickly, apologizing while I ran.

A few days later I went over to her house to try to let her know how sorry I was, try and explain why I reacted like I did, and hopefully make up with her. She did let me in, and I did explain what had happened to me. The reaction wasn't one I was expecting.

She fucking laughed at me. I told her that I thought I might be in love with her, and that set her off even more. Now, she was almost hysterical in her laughter. When she finally got control again, her next words were the most cruel I have ever heard except for maybe from Debby.

She told me that she didn't love me and never would. Her plan had been to try to get me into bed. Then she would either really become pregnant, or pretend to be pregnant. That way I would have to marry her, being the gentleman that I am, and then she would have my money. I was eighteen when it happened.

It set me back quite a bit. Especially, with my trust issues. I had been so blinded by her looks, that I couldn't see the ugliness inside of her. Looking back on it now, I understand why Peter, nor mom said anything to me.

I'm grateful now that they didn't. It taught me a lesson that I will never forget. I know that it will hurt Bella to know about this, but now that she will be living here with me, I feel its only fair that she knows everything.

I plan on telling her as soon as she is settled in. I also plan on telling her how much I love her, and how beautiful I believe she is. She deserves to be treated like a queen, and I plan on being the one to do it.

I always knew that I loved her, but when the thing happened with Maria, I realized just how much I love her. She knew everything about me, and she had never laughed, or taken my feelings lightly. She always, put me first, and now, I was going to make sure that I always put her first.

I was going to show her exactly how a man was supposed to treat a lady. I was going to show her tenderness, gentleness, and so much fucking love. I owed it to her.

After everything that she went through to keep not only her friends safe, but me as well. She deserves so much more than me. Yet, she still has given me her heart. Yeah, I know that at first she kept quiet about who the guilty man was, and then later lied about dad being her rapist. I don't really blame her.

She was being blackmailed into doing it so they would close the case. She did everything she was told to, until the end when I just couldn't take it anymore and wanted to join dad. When she told me the truth, well, everything except who was doing this, I wanted to hate her. But, in the end, I just couldn't.

She is just too beautiful on the inside as well as the outside. It was one of the things that Peter was having a hard time understanding. Why I didn't hate her for her part in everything that happened to dad.

When he found out that she was told to do what she did or else Char would become one of their victims then he understood. It took him awhile to fully forgive her, but it was Bella herself who helped him understand better.

She asked him what would he have done if someone was blackmailing him with the safety of Char, mom, or myself. He then better understood that while she hated what she was doing with a passion, she loved her friends, and family, even more. She had to do it, nothing, and no one was more important that the safety of her friends and family.

I was brought out of my thoughts with Peter knocking on my door. He opened the door and told me that the helicopter was about to land, and that I better get my ass out to the field to meet Bella.

I ran downstairs and grabbed the keys to the truck. I got it started and took off. I could have walked to the field but I figured that Bella would be tired, and wouldn't feel like walking. Besides, she had luggage to take to the house.

I was there in five minutes, and it was just as the helicopter touched down. I jumped out and waited while the helicopter powered down. Bella couldn't wait though, and she jumped out, and ran straight into my arms.

She was even more beautiful than I had remembered. She had grown up. Looking at her now, I couldn't understand how in the fuck I could have even looked twice at Maria. And while Maria was like three years ago, I still knew it was going to hurt Bella.

There was no fucking way that I was going to start our now permanent relationship, not telling her. I am too much like my dad, but unlike him I will not be with Bella until she knows everything. I just wish that he would have told mom about his past, long before it came up.

Bella went to kiss me, but I just gave her a quick peck before telling her, "Bella, there's something I need to tell you. I know that I should have told you long before now, but well, I was ashamed. Also, what I have to tell you is going to hurt you. But, if its alright with you I would like for you to get settled in before I tell you."

She smiled at me and said, "If you're going to tell me about Maria, I already fucking know about the bitch."

With that being said she just walked off, and got into the truck while I just stood there looking like the world's biggest ass. . .

**A/N Let me know what you think. Now, we will start seeing how the rapes will affect their adult lives, as we watch Bella, and Jasper, learn how to live, and love. This will probably be the last chapter until after Christmas, maybe even the New Year. I will try to get one more chapter out before then, but I can't make any promises. Merry Christmas, and thanks to everyone who has added this story to their favorites, and alerts.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N First I need to say that my beta is back! I need to say thank you KareBear1965, for making this chapter better. Also thanks to my pre-readers sinfulroad69, and angeliquevnzl for helping me to know if this was worth posting. Now, I need to say that I'm sorry this took so long to get posted but my computer stopped working, so I had to wait to rent a laptop so I could write this chapter. I'm already starting the next chapter because I can't wait for you to see what happens next. This chapter is mostly a filler, but has tons of information that is needed for the story. Its the longest chapter yet. Hope you enjoy.**

**Also, I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Bella's POV**

After I got into the truck, I looked at Jasper and the look on his face was priceless. I guess the fact that I already knew about Maria came as a shock to him. When he finds out how I know, well, it will shock him; it will also hurt him if I know him as well as I think I do.

It took him almost a full two minutes before he finally moved and loaded my luggage into the truck. As soon as he was inside, he started to ask me how I knew. I asked him if it would be alright with him if we waited to talk until I had gotten changed, and somewhat settled in.

There was also something that I needed to talk to Jennie, Peter, as well as Jasper about. I knew that I was going to have animal therapy here, and that the plan so far was to use the horses, and llama's. But, I had found another type of animal that I wanted to use as well, but I needed to make sure that everyone here would be alright with it.

I had promised the man who would help me with this that I would call him this afternoon and let him know if we could do this. I was beyond excited about this part, but since this ranch is not mine, I need to talk to them first. If they say "no" I will be disappointed, but I have a feeling that they won't.

It would take some more research to get everything in place, as well as taking the time to learn if what I was wanting would be possible without bringing in professionals that would cost way too much money. If this worked out, it would not only be a way to help other victims, but we could also earn money in the long run.

I have been working on this for the last six months. Well, actually to talk to the man and he promised me at least five, if we wanted to do this. It takes at least a few months to get it set up, and of course wait for the birth.

I was brought out of my thoughts when the truck had stopped in front of the house. Just as I opened the door, I was swept out and spun around by Peter. Every since he had forgiven me for both keeping quiet, and for lying about Ryan, he had become like having another Emmett around. I was his baby sister.

Jennie came up next and hugged me. She told Jasper and Peter to take my bags up to my new room. It had been a guest room, but she had it redecorated for me. She had it done at the same time she had the other room turned into an office for me.

She has always treated me better than I deserved. She has been more of a mother to me than my own mother. After the truth came out, Renee moved to Phoenix and met a guy named Phil right after she moved. They were married six months later.

I refused to go to the wedding. Even though she knew the truth, she still talked badly about Ryan, Jasper, Peter, and even Jennie. She was sure that Jasper and Peter both would end up doing the same things that their dad had done, you know, "Like father, like son."

Emmett had talked to Rose, and they decided that neither of them wanted her at their wedding. Since Richard had been her brother-in-law, she felt that Rose must have flirted with Richard, coming on to him. Her response to the fact that Rose was raped, "Its her own fault for coming on to the poor man. I've seen how she is. She's nothing but a spoiled bitch."

Its been almost a year since either Emmett or I have spoken to her. It seems that no matter what we do, it's not good enough for her. She firmly believes that both Emmett and I are wasting our lives by the choices we made as careers. She doesn't understand why I would want to try to help others going through some of the same things I did.

Emmett, bless his heart, after Rose had recovered physically from the attack went out of his way to help her heal. He was always gentle with her, Rose was angry that she hadn't had the knowledge to stop the man from touching her.

Emmett loved Rose with everything within him and so he wanted to do something not only for Rose but also for me, and other girls who had no way to protect themselves. He did his research and found a self-defense course.

He signed up after talking with the teacher. He wasn't wanting to do this for himself. He told the teacher that he wanted to become not only a teacher of self-defense, but also someone who would become an instructor on karate.

He took the course, learning how to use simple things like a comb as a weapon. At the same time, he enrolled in a karate class and eventually became a black belt. It took him two years to get there. By this time he had graduated high school, being home schooled helped get us both there faster.

He then took courses in collage to also become a counselor. He wasn't actually going to be a counselor exactly. He was going to be teaching karate to young girls, as well as adults. His main goal was to try to help empower teen-age girls, and women of all ages to protect themselves. He would also be teaching them how to utilize things that they carry in their purses everyday as weapons.

The counseling part would come in handy for helping him to interact with those who unfortunately had already been raped. He felt that if he could help just one girl keep from being raped then he would feel like he had helped his Rose. It didn't help that he himself could have become powerless, but they did have the element of surprise, unlike Jasper.

We had all talked in great lengths about pulling together, and maybe turning the ranch into a place where those who had been raped, and or molested for an ongoing period of time could turn to for help. Help that would include a place for them to stay, and heal.

It was decided that we would try the animal therapy, along with me counseling in my office here at the ranch, before going on to turning this ranch into something more. I wasn't even sure if I could handle full time counseling. I knew that so far we had Dad, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and even Peter and Jennie, that would be all be working together.

Dad and Jasper would be doing mostly the legal stuff, you know, filing charges, making arrests, and getting evidence to make the charges stick. Emmett would of course be doing the self-defense shit. Rose, Peter, and Jennie had talked and all felt that if they had been able to recognize the signs, then they would have been able to pick up on not only was the rape ongoing with me, but even who it really was before Ryan had been killed.

They also felt that they could have also understood that Jasper was cutting himself, I was drinking way more than I should have, and that Jasper was headed into attempting suicide. They now were going to schools, including elementary schools, and giving talks to mostly young girls.

Sometimes, Jasper and I had gone with them to talk to the older kids. We wanted them to understand that guys could be raped, just as easily as girls. We talked about the signs to look for in guys that would rape, as well as signs that a person was being forced to continue to do things to/with someone.

I hadn't been able to go most of the time since I was still living in Forks. That was something else that we would be doing as much of, as we had time for. The only difference is that now, Jasper would be able to talk about the legal aspect as well as personal. Emmett would also be going and talking about how even without having knowledge of karate that any girl could protect herself.

I really wanted to talk to Jasper, but I did make a promise to the man who would be helping me set this up to call him later today so I needed to get this done first. Then would be the really hard conversation with the man that I loved. I quickly told Jasper that I needed to speak with him, Jennie, and Peter before doing anything else. I could tell he wasn't happy.

He quickly took charge and told his mom and Peter that there was something important that I needed to talk to them about. I did catch Jasper whispering something to Peter, and then Peter shook his head no. I have a feeling that he was asking Peter if he had told me about Maria.

When everyone was sitting at the dining room table. That's where we always held our "meetings". I took a deep breath and started. I told them about Mr. Thompson who I had actually found online while doing research on animals that made good therapy animals.

I went on to tell them that while he didn't actually train his animals that it was actually part of the "therapy". He raises a breed of dogs called Shetland sheepdogs. They are called shelties for short. They look like a miniature version of Collies.

They are very beautiful dogs that have beautiful personalities. They are smart, loyal, and very loving. They usually tie themselves to the whole family, not just to one person. They are easily trained, and usually very quiet.

I knew that they all realized that this was all Jack's fault. He was dead, but I had a feeling that they would blame him anyway. While he was a collie, the Shetland sheepdogs were different in that collie's usually tied themselves to one person, shelties did not.

I went on to explain that what I was wanting to do is to get two or three of these dogs, then breed them. Once the puppies were old enough then they could be trained by some of the victims. They would also be in charge of taking care of their needs.

While in the beginning when the girls would just come here for sessions, they could either come whenever they wanted to, or buy the puppy and still bring them here whenever they came for a session. If we turned this place into a stay here type of thing, then they could adopt one of the puppies, and keep them until they were able to leave here.

In order to help offset the cost of the dogs, we could sell some of the puppies. I did tell them that I wanted one of the dogs as a pet. I also told them that maybe some of the girls that came might want to help us train some of them for show dogs.

Everyone was excited. The problem was that not only did they say yes, but also after showing them pictures of the full-grown dogs as well as pictures of the puppies, they each wanted a dog for themselves. Jasper even joined in and said that if Mr. Thompson was willing to come here for a few days that he would be willing to learn everything he could about the breed so that he could make sure they were taken care of properly.

I quickly called Mr. Thompson who suggested that we drive down to his place, which was a two-hour drive, and we could pick out our dogs. He said that he couldn't come down until the week after next, but that he would be willing to teach Jasper everything he knew.

At this point, I knew that I couldn't put off the talk with Jasper any longer. After fixing, a time to go and see the dogs Jasper and I headed out to go to the lake that was on their property. It was private, and quiet, and it was a place that I often went to when I needed some peace.

Jennie, bless her heart had made us a picnic lunch and told us to take as much time as we needed. She and Peter both knew that I knew but I had made them promise to never tell Jasper. They agreed only because I promised them both that I would tell Jasper that I knew about Maria, as well as how I found out.

Jasper knew I was hungry and suggested that we eat first. I knew that I always did better at serious talks when I had a full stomach. I could tell though that we were both nervous, as I found myself full rather quickly. It was the same for him; the thing is that neither of us ate as much as we usually do.

After putting the food away, we walked down to the edge of the lake. There was a boulder that sat a little ways into the water, which was perfect for two people to sit and talk. This was our special place. I have no idea how many hours Jasper and I have sat here talking. This was also the place that I came to, to sit and think after I found out about Maria.

"Before you start Bella I need to say something to you." Jasper whispered.

I nodded for him to go on. I was pretty sure I knew what it was, and I also knew he needed to say it. I was right, "I don't know how you found out about Maria, but I need to say that I'm sorry I didn't tell you about her, before you did find out. I didn't think it really mattered any more, and I figured if I had told you, it would have hurt you. I did plan on telling you when you got here but you floored me when you said you already knew. May I ask, how long have you known about her?"

"I'm afraid that you won't like my answer. Just please hear me out before saying anything." I replied.

He nodded and then took my hand and held it between both of his. He pulled my hand up to his lips and gently placed a kiss there. Then he leaned over and kissed me on the lips. When he pulled back he said, "I promise to listen, and I'll continue to hold your hand until you are finished, no matter what. You know I never break a promise."

"Like I said, please just wait to ask questions until I'm done. Most of your questions will be answered as I go along. Do you remember the night that you brought Maria to the cliff overlooking the valley, the one you have to walk down to on the trail leading from the barn?" I asked.

He froze for just a second, and then I could see that he had paled so I quickly continued, "I had been feeling lonely in Forks. Dad was working heavily on a case, Emmett was busy with Rose, training, and school. I was going through some issues that scared me. I was feeling like a failure, and started wondering if everyone would be better off without me messing up their lives. Even my counselor wasn't helping. I needed to see my best friend, I needed you Jasper."

I went on, "Dad didn't see a problem with me coming here to surprise you. He made all of the arrangements, including calling Jennie and letting her know not to say anything to you. I wanted to surprise you. Your mom, did try to tell dad, not to let me come, but never said why. She told me later that she didn't fight it because she was kind of hoping that if you saw me, well, you would drop Maria."

"Both your mom, and Peter where gone when I got here. My plane arrived early so they weren't expecting me for another hour at least. One of the foremen, not knowing who I was told me that you had taken your girlfriend to the cliff. I was confused, but thought he was just making assumptions. I was the only girlfriend you had, or so I thought."

"I decided to be quiet and not let you know I was coming. I got there just as you kissed her apparently for the first time. I overheard the two of you talking about how it was the first time you had kissed her, and the two of you had been seeing each other for three months. I left right after you stopped talking and started kissing her again."

I could tell that he really wanted to pull away, but he did promise me. I hated what I knew I had to tell him next. I didn't really know what would be worse for him, but I knew he would feel pain when I told him everything. I also knew that I had to admit to everything, otherwise, these things could come back to bite us both in the ass.

"Jasper, the only way that we can be together is for both of us to be totally honest. So I need to tell you what I felt when I saw the two of you kissing. I also need to tell you what it made me do, or maybe I should rephrase that. What I did as a reaction to finding out there was someone else that you cared about."

"Before I do though I want to tell you that the end results was good. When I saw you and her, I saw a light in your eyes when you looked at her. I could tell that you worshiped the ground she walked on. It didn't matter that I saw no light in her eyes as she looked at you. It didn't matter that there was no love shining in them, for you. It was at that point that I felt I had lost the one thing that mattered to me the most in this world, you. The one person that I had opened myself up to, that kept me from just wanting to end it all, no longer cared."

"When I got back to the house, your mom and Peter were there. They knew where I had gone, and actually were expecting you to have come back with me. They thought for sure that seeing me would make you drop the bitch. I told them what happened, what I overheard, and then I was leaving before you could find out I was even here. I made them promise to not say anything to you."

"I actually made it to the plane before I couldn't take it anymore and broke down. Once I was back in my own home, I lied to both Emmett, and Dad, telling them that I had broken up with you. Of course, Emmett wasn't convinced and so he called Peter. Emmett was beyond pissed and planned on coming here to beat your ass. I told him it wasn't your fault, that I just got tired of you, and you had found someone else."

"I waited until both Emmett and Dad were gone, and knew they would be gone all day. I needed something to numb the pain, so I started drinking. I kept drinking until everything I had was gone. I decided to try to seduce someone into buying me more. I went to one of dad's friend's place where I knew one of the guys had a crush on me. His name was Paul."

"He did go and buy me more. He then took me back to my house and to be honest I have no clue what happened. I drank until I passed out. He was gone when I came to, and it was the next morning. Dad and Emmett just assumed that I had gotten tired and went to bed."

"The next day Paul showed up with more liquor. I was hurting Jasper, more than I ever even realized. I knew that I shouldn't encourage Paul but I wanted, no, I felt I needed to drink to keep the pain away. Somehow, I was able to keep Paul from doing what he really wanted to do for about two weeks. I spent every single fucking day of those two weeks drinking until I passed out. Dad and Emmett were never around during the day, and by the time they would get home it would be late, and I'd be passed out. They were none the wiser."

"After the two weeks had passed, Paul came over as soon as Dad had left. He brought my favorite, tequila, and so I started what had become my daily routine of drinking. Paul had decided that it was time that I paid him back for helping me get drunk everyday. He wanted me to let him fuck me. I told him no, and he proceeded to do what others had done, and rape me."

"What he didn't know, and neither did I was that since I had not been to see my counselor since the week before this happened that she got concerned when I didn't answer my phone and decided to call Dad. He couldn't answer his phone, so she called Emmett. He got there just before Paul could do anything. He almost killed Paul, but Dad got there to keep him from doing so. I was really too fucking drunk to care."

"It was then that they found out I was drinking everyday to numb the pain. Dad ended up calling Jennie and they talked for a really long time. Your mom told dad that Maria was just using you, and they were hoping that you would figure it out before it got too serious. They actually talked about telling you what was going on with me, but then realized that I needed to heal on my own, not because of you."

At this point, I decided to look up at Jasper. I wanted to see his reaction to all of this. When I looked up into his beautiful face, there were tears rolling down his face. He pulled me up into his lap and started kissing me and telling me how sorry he was for the pain he had caused me. I told him I had forgiven him a long time ago, but there was more I needed to tell him. He nodded for me to go on but continued to hold me tightly to his chest.

"That's the part that turned out good. I realized that I really needed to heal for me. Not because of Dad, Emmett, or anyone else, but for myself. Didn't you realize that it was almost a year before I came to visit after the point when you first kissed Maria? By then you had already broken up, and Jennie called me and begged me to come to see if I could cheer you up. I agreed because I really needed to see if I was better for myself, or for you."

"Actually, I don't really know how long it was. I regressed when the incident happened with Maria. I hate that you found out that way, and at the worst time possible for you. But, I also know that because of it we both eventually came to the conclusion that we needed to get better for ourselves. Would you like to know what happened?" Jasper replied.

I nodded. I knew that whatever had happened had been devastating for him. Neither Peter, nor Jennie had ever really told me anything except that Jasper had found out the truth about her, and it set him back. They told me it was as if he had just been raped all over again.

"As you know it took me three months to get up enough courage to kiss her. She was so beautiful on the outside, but unlike you, she had no beauty within. Of course, all I could see was how beautiful she was, and the fact that she seemed to genuinely care about me. Apparently, mom, and Peter could see right through her, but they never said anything against her."

"I did ask them why they never said anything, and they both just asked me if I would have listened. They were right of course, I wouldn't have, and at the time it might have pushed me into doing more that what we actually did do. I need you to know Bella, that I never had sex with her. The only thing we ever did was kiss."

We continued hugging as he told me that Maria had finally decided that it was time to push him into having sex. She couldn't get pregnant if they didn't have sex. He told me how she had tried to take his pants off so she could give him a blowjob. About how he went ballistic and then later, told her what had happened to him.

It was really sad to hear how she had laughed at him, and then told him it was over since she was only after his money. He explained that it was her plan to get pregnant, or pretend to be in order to get him to marry her. Then, she would have his money.

We both talked about how on his part he finally realized the same thing I had. That we both needed to heal for ourselves. It was the only way that we could ever be together later. If either of us leaned on someone to help us heal, well, it wouldn't have been complete healing. We both had to learn to stand alone, before we could stand together.

We hugged, kissed some, and then renew our promises to each other. For now, we were a couple. We were both now stronger for the shit that happened with Maria, and I think in a way, we were both grateful that she had done what she did. I did ask Jasper whatever happened to her.

"Well, you know they say karma is a bitch. For Maria I believe it was the truth. I heard that she met another rich guy by the name of Jacob Black. They were married within three months of meeting. Yep, you got, she was pregnant. So, she had finally latched on to someone who had money. What she didn't count on was the fact that Jacob Black was let's just say he was someone who had to be in control. When she tried to break, or bend his rules, he was known to beat her into submission. At one point, I had heard that she had just gotten pregnant with their fourth child. I actually ran into her a few months ago in Austin, Texas. She looks really old now, and she was fat, and this was after the last boy was born."

"Apparently, Jacob has tight control over his assets, and she's not allowed to spend any money unless he gives her permission. When I saw her, the bitch actually begged me to help her get out of the marriage. She said she would make it worth my time if I did. I really kind of felt sorry for her, until I remembered what she had tried to do to me, and how she really felt about me. But, I'm a gentleman, so I just smiled, told her to have a good day, and walked away. She called me every dirty name she could think of. I haven't seen her since."

"Last thing I heard was she had just had baby number six, and Jacob has a whore that he fucks regularly. Peter said that one of the foremen that works for us has a brother that works for the Blacks. Apparently, this gal that he's fucking lives with them now."

"Well, at least she's getting what she wanted, to get pregnant, and marry a rich man." I said.

We were both quiet after that. We just sat there looking out at the water, and hugged. I was grateful that we were both healed enough to be able to talk, and be completely open and honest with each other. We both still had issues, some that we wouldn't even know about until whatever would trigger it would happen.

The hardest hurdle that eventually we would be crossing is that of intimacy. I had never had anyone other than the bastards that took joy in raping me. My counselor had told me that when the time came that both of us would need to be patient. She also told me that if Jasper was the one I would end up with, to keep in mind that he would have his own issues as well.

After another few minutes, we both knew it was time to get back to the house and to real life. Dinner would be ready soon, and I really wanted to take a look at my new office before it got too late. We were supposed to all go to Mr. Thompson's to pick out our dogs, early in the morning.

We talked about it and had asked Mr. Thompson if he had enough puppies to fill what we wanted. We decided to get five, two males, and three females. At first, we were going to get full grown or mostly grown, but we saw that the puppies could be used as therapy as well.

Jasper and I had come along way. We were stronger and healthier because we had both decided to heal for ourselves. Now, our new adventure was about to begin, and I knew from Jasper's smile that he couldn't wait either. Too bad I couldn't have known what was going to happen, if I had I probably would have run. . .

**A/N Let me know what you think. Any guesses as to who or what will be heading their way? Also, I want to let everyone know that this story will have lemons, but they won't be perfect. The first one especially will not be good, remember that in this story Jasper was raped, and as far as he is concerned is basically a virgin when it comes to knowing how to take care of a lady. So, the first few lemons won't be perfect or even very good. If you want perfection you won't find it here until later. Also, if you or anyone you know needs help, please contact Rainn at dot com. You will find help with them. Thanks to everyone who added this story to their favorites or alerts.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I need to thank my beta KareBear1965 for making this more readable, and my pre-readers Sinfulroad69, and Angeliquevnzl for letting me know if this was worth posting. Also, Angeliquevnzl has just posted the first chapter to her first story, "A New Beginning" its really good so far, please go check it out. This is another filler chapter but has more information that is needed to move the story along. I'm sorry that it took me so long to get it posted, but I had surgery last week to remove skin cancer and I didn't feel up to writing. I did get my stitches out yesterday, and then got into a writing mood. So here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy.**

**I still do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Jasper's POV**

**Six Months Later. . .**

I'm standing here just watching the family playing with the pups. While they are no longer, as little as they were, they still aren't full grown yet. We are all watching the females, as they should be going into their first heat soon.

We were told to let them go into heat but to keep them separated from the boys. Its best to wait to let them breed their second heat so that is what we are hoping to do. By the time, they would go into heat the second time they would be mostly grown.

Everything that we'd been told about Shelties we found to be true. They were loyal, loving, and just a pleasure to watch and have around us. Ours had to be raised a little differently though. Most don't like strangers outside of the family so we've had to make sure that they were used to strangers coming around.

Its really weird though, because sometimes I swear those pups can read our minds, and seem to understand what we want from them. The thing is that the whole family now each have a pup, and when the first puppies come from ours, well, Emmett and Rose will take one or two. Charlie also wants one now.

They are so fucking cute when they're puppies, no one can resist their charm. Bella and I both got a sable colored. Peter and Char got the tri-colored ones. Mom, got what is called a Blue Merle, and they are all beautiful.

The one that mom got is different, as her coat is white and blue. Yeah, it really does look light blue. The sables of course are the white, and tan. Peter and Char's is black, tan, and white. My favorite part though is the names we picked out.

Mom's is Willow, Peter's is Beau, Char's is My Girl, Bella's is Lady, and mine is Cowboy of course. They aren't siblings so we can breed any of them with each other without worry. They are a huge hit with those who have come for animal therapy.

We actually had Cowboy let us know that one of the girls who came here was lying to Bella about who her attacker was. It took two sessions to finally get the girl to admit the truth. Then it was another session to get her to finally admit it to the police so they could arrest him.

You see, Cowboy loved people in general. But, when the girl's father came to pick her up, Cowboy started barking at him. It was clear to us that he did not like this man. He had never reacted to anyone the way he was this man. I could almost feel the guilt coming from him. Bella finally got Susan to admit that it was her own father that had been molesting her.

We immediately went into action and was able to get her to come here to stay until both of her parents had been investigated. Seems that the mom was working all the time, and left the girl with her father. He didn't have a job, and so had plenty of opportunity to do whatever he wanted. The girl was twelve.

Susan's mother had noticed something was wrong one day and that's how the girl ended up coming to Bella for help. The girl refused to tell her mom who was responsible for making her bleed in her private area. So she wanted her daughter to get help, and hopefully tell who did it.

She had no clue that it was still going on, and it was her own husband. She at first didn't believe her daughter, until I found proof. I had to get Bella to get the girl to bring in some of her soiled underwear. I was able to get his DNA off of her panties, and Charlie filed charges.

Fortunately, Susan was one of the lucky ones. Her mom cared enough for the girl to allow her to stay with us while the investigation was ongoing. Once the charges were filed, and the man was no longer a threat to her, she still stayed with us. The mom was needing to get a better job, that paid more yet gave her fewer hours.

Her mom is going to evening classes so that she can become a medical assistant. While she's still working at her other two jobs, she doesn't work as many hours. The girl will be staying here with us until she has graduated, and gotten herself a job.

She does come herself for counseling with Bella. She and Susan also are attending Emmett's courses so that both of them will never have to be at the mercy of a man again. Her parents are now in the middle of a divorce, and the father is in prison.

We now also have two adult women that are staying here. One wasn't married to the asshole, but he did beat her up and rape her. It wasn't a one time thing either. He had made it so that she ended up living with him, then started removing her friends from her life. Once she was completely depended on him was when he started beating her, as well as raping her.

They too are also learning self-defense. The pups have helped them to start learning how to trust themselves, as well as others. Since they had nowhere else to go, Bella, being who she is asked if they could stay here with us. It looks like the ranch will be a place for others to come and heal after all. None of us mined at all.

Emmett and Rose finally got married three months ago, and are now living at the house Emmett found. Rose comes here to talk to Bella, and she also comes here to spend time with those who are living here. She shares what happened to her, and in the process, the others see they are not alone, and Rose heals just a little bit more.

Bella and I have been dating regularly, but we just haven't gotten to the point where we are intimate. I'm afraid of doing something wrong, and so is she. We still haven't done anything more than kiss. Its not like I don't want to, I'm just so afraid of hurting her, or doing something to scare her.

Everyday that I'm around her I find myself getting hard watching her. She is so beautiful, and sexy. She doesn't see it of course, but to me that makes her even more sexy. I finally went and had a long talk with my counselor, Mark.

I told him about my fears and he said that it might take awhile to be able to get past them. He also suggested that maybe I should talk to her and let her know my feelings. Tell her that I'm wanting to try to take it to the next level, not making love, but just exploring each others bodies. The thing is, its not her that's stopping me, its the fear that she'll want to touch me back.

Mark did tell me that when its between myself, and the woman that I love that it would be different. Deep down I know he's right, but I have had three women try to touch me and I went ballistic every single fucking time. The first was some bitch at a party Peter took me to, the second was Maria, and the third was another bitch that thought she could get me into bed with her. It was at a bar that I went to with Peter.

I did finally talk to Bella about what I was wanting to do. Apparently, she was wanting the same thing. It took us a couple of months but we have finally gotten to where if something is bothering us we can talk freely and openly with each other. We are also seeing a couple's counselor off and on.

I also asked her to marry me. She said yes, and we plan on being married right before Thanksgiving which is in a couple of weeks. We talked it over with each other and with our counselor and decided that we were doing this the old fashion way. We were going to wait until our wedding night to do anything.

Our counselor said that making the vows would help us to understand that we were wanting to tie ourselves to each other for the rest of our lives. That meant that the touching and being intimate was because of our love for each other, and the need to show it. It also would help solidify the fact that our intimacy would not be about having power over the other.

Of course, both of us understand that getting married won't solve the issues we know we'll have to face. But, we love each other, and we have both worked hard to get to where we are right now. I also know that she is the only one I want, I need her, just as much as I need the air to breathe.

Our wedding was going to be at a little church down the road. We have actually joined this church. While we both grew up never going to church, we both feel more peaceful since we started going. I know that most people our age would laugh at us for going and believing in prayer. But, it seems to work for us, and I have actually seen some answers to some of my prayers.

Oh, don't get me wrong, I still fucking cuss whenever I fucking feel like it. It just seems to help to think that there is someone higher that listens, and cares about us.

The wedding will be small, just our family and close friends. Renee of course won't be joining us as she wasn't invited. Charlie will be there and will be bringing a "friend". She is actually an old friend from Forks. Her husband, Harry Clearwater died a few years back, and they have been seeing each other for almost a year. Her name is Sue.

He told me privately that he's going to ask her to marry him on Christmas eve. I was allowed to tell Bella, but had to make sure she doesn't say anything. It took Charlie a few months to get her to move here to Texas, and of course, he wants her to be surprised when he does ask her.

I will be leaving here in a few minutes. Charlie called and told me that there was something he needed to talk to me about. He did say that it was important and that he would let me decide if I needed to tell Bella or not. He implied that it was work related, and my expertise was needed.

When it was time for me to go, I went and told mom where I was going. Bella was in with a mother and young girl so I couldn't say goodbye. Cowboy decided that this was going to be one of those days when he was NOT going to be left behind. He was already in my truck, since I had left the window down. How in the hell he knew, I was leaving, well, that was how I swear these dogs could read our minds.

I decided to just let him come along. He had been down to the police station many times, and knew most of the officers. The officers always loved it when he came for a visit. Some of them have already talked about getting a puppy from us. I swear, these dogs are walking, living, breathing, balls of love.

Cowboy, I really believed that he knew where we were going. As soon as I had the truck door open he was out, and waiting at the door to the building. I opened it, and he was gone. I knew exactly where I would find him. He loved Charlie almost as much as me.

I quickly headed to Charlie's office, which was open, and sure enough, there was Cowboy getting attention from Charlie. He motioned for me to sit down. He seemed kind of nervous, which was new for him. I had a feeling that whatever he needed to talk to me about wasn't going to be good.

Normally, we would have shook hands but his hands were full of Cowboy, so I just sat down. Charlie started laughing when he tried to stop the petting, and Cowboy tried to climb up in his lap. He often did that, it seems he thought he was a lap dog.

I finally had to call him over to me and made him lay down next to my chair. Charlie looked at me and cleared his throat, not a good sign, "Jasper, I'm really sorry about having to make you come down here but I really need you to look at something for me. My gut is telling me something is off. I need you to help me prove my theory."

"Of course Charlie, that's why I had all of the special training. Tell me about what is going on." I replied.

"Well, first of all I need to explain why I'm really not comfortable bringing you into this case, if there even is one. On the outside everything appears to be an accident, but, you know the wife of the victim, very well," he explained.

He went on, "It's Maria Black, her husband, now deceased, was Jacob Black. He was in a traffic accident, and was killed a week ago. Now, if you don't want to, or don't feel you can do this just let me know and I will get someone else. Something is just not sitting right about this accident, and I think that maybe either Maria herself did something to cause the accident or paid someone to do something. I will tell you that the CSU has already been all over the car and because of the damage to it, well; they haven't been able to find anything. I just want you to go over it and see if maybe they missed something."

We talked a little more and I promised to take a look. I knew more what to look for, as I had been fortunate enough to meet some street wise guys who had told me different ways to fix things so that certain things would happen. Like making, it appear to be a simple car accident when it was fixed to kill the people inside the car.

I wasn't better at being a CSI, I just happened to know some tricks that unless you knew exactly what to look for, well, you would never find it. I had also been able to talk to some prisoners who were willing to talk to me. I was able to find out how a rapist sometimes will find their next victim, and how a child molester will act, and pick their victims.

With Cowboy's help the last couple of months, we had actually been able to arrest one guy, and he had actually ended up confessing. Charlie and I might have let him believe that we would let Cowboy have a go at him. Cowboy really did not like the man, at all.

So far, Cowboy has been responsible for two different men being arrested. Charlie has been talking to me about getting all of the dogs' special training, the kind that police dogs receive. One thing for sure is that with Cowboy on our side, we could have more arrests, and convictions.

Charlie told me that the car was in the yard where all towed vehicles are kept, so I told him that I would head on out there and take a quick look. I always kept my evidence kit in my truck, and so I headed out to get it.

Once I had my kit, Cowboy, being the curious fellow that he is went to see what I was going to do. He sat obediently watching me as I worked over the car. The report said that the car swerved off the road and hit a tree and exploded. By the time I was done, a little over two hours later, I had proof that it was no accident.

The others that had gone over the car went by what they had been told in the report. I just went by looking for anything that could have caused an apparent accident. The report had it all wrong. They just needed to reverse the report and it would have shown that the car exploded first, and then swerved and hit a tree.

The car had been rigged, to explode when a remote was set off. It would cause a spark to go off and hit gasoline, which would of course explode, killing any people inside the car. While the actual wire that had caused the spark was burned, I did see where a spark had gone off. I also found the rest of the box that would send the spark to the wire. It was connected to the radio. That was what set off the spark; it was set to go off when he turned the radio on.

I had to admit that I myself had looked at the box twice before figuring it out. It just appeared to be part of the radio, and it was actually. I took the evidence, including the part of the box that was left which wasn't much, as well as pictures of the spark burn itself and gave it all to Charlie. Unfortunately, there were no fingerprints, at all. All we had was proof that it wasn't an accident, but nothing to point us to who it was that rigged it.

I did however notice Cowboy sniffing around. A part of me was kind of hoping that maybe he caught a whiff of the perp who did this. If he did, he sure as hell didn't tell me about it. The only way to know of course is for him to come across the killer.

I was about to leave when Charlie asked me how the wedding plans were going. I told him that I had gotten the call this morning that all of our tux's were ready for us to pick up. The alterations had been done faster than they told us it would take, but I was happy about that.

Then he said something that made my whole year, "Son, I don't think I have to tell you just how proud I am that you will be marrying my baby girl. I know that while there will still be things that you both will have to deal with, you'll both be able to do it. Together, you both are stronger. I will warn you now though; I'm going to be wanting some grand-kids. I know that Emmett and Rose are trying to have a baby right now, but I'm going to want grand-kids from you two as well. I'm not gonna push you, well, maybe not at first. Just so you know, I will be here if you ever need to talk."

I know its not manly but I still went over and gave him a hug. It warmed my heart to know that not only did I have his blessing, but his love and support as well. There had been many nights when I couldn't sleep and I would call him in the middle of the night and he would talk to me for hours. He made sure that I knew it wasn't a bother for him for me to call if I needed to talk.

I found out that when Bella had gone back home early, after she saw me with Maria, she just told her dad that with everything going on I was just too busy to spend any time with her. She never told him about what really had happened. It wasn't until he called my Mom and asked her what was going on that he found out about Maria.

He never turned away from me or even blamed me for hurting his daughter. He said it was because he knew that Maria was a lying bitch and that I would eventually see the truth. He somehow just knew that his daughter and I would find our way back together.

Even when he found out that Bella was drinking heavily, he still never swayed or stopped reaching out to me. When I asked him why, he said that it was because his best friend was my dad, and if the situation had been reversed, he knew that my dad would have been there for Bella.

We talked a few more minutes before Cowboy and I headed out to the truck. He made sure that he made the rounds before leaving the station getting as much attention as he could get. He loved being there, and the officers had a stash of treats just for him.

Right now, I just couldn't fucking see how life could get any better. I knew it could, and it would, as soon as Bella was my wife. I loved her so fucking much, and even though it scared me, I still couldn't wait until our wedding night. I was going to show her just how a real man treats the lady he loves.

If only I had known what was coming. If only I could have at least protected Bella, and myself. If only I could have saved Lady, and Cowboy. If only I could have run, I would have, just as far, and as fast as I could. . .

**A/N Let me know what you think. If you or anyone you know need any kind of help please contact Rainn dot com they can help you. Like I said just a filler. The next chapter we will be finding out who or what is coming, and why both Jasper and Bella said if they had known they would have run. Its going to be a hard chapter because of everything that will be going on. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N First of all I need to say a huge Thank you to my beta KareBear1965, and my pre-reader Angelvnzl, they both did an awesome job to help make this story much better to read. I need to warn you that when it gets to Bella's POV she mentions some things she was forced to do while being raped. If you are a sensitive person you will need some tissue, later in the chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, you need to go check out Angelvnzl's story, its really good.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, sadly.**

**? POV**

We have finally gotten our plan worked out. We all have our parts to play and if we do everything according to the plan, we'll all have what we want. _HE _will have the pretty girl, because of his help to execute the plan. _SHE, _will have everything that belongs to him, and _I _will have my sweet revenge.

The only bump in the road to our success is those stupid, fucking, dogs. They fucking stick to everyone like fucking super glue. We have already gotten lucky and have been able to get the ones needed on the inside so to speak. But, those dogs are not going to make it easy on us.

We have already discussed this matter and have decided that when its time to move against the girl, we'll just have to kill them. I refuse to take a chance on being stopped. I have waited too fucking long and worked too fucking hard on this plan to be stopped by a bunch of stupid, fucking, puppies.

Once we have been able to get to the girl, only then, can I rest, and be happy. I might have to kill a couple of others in order to make my revenge complete, but that doesn't matter. As long as everyone has been destroyed, at least emotionally then, can I be happy.

They think there is going to be a wedding in two weeks. Once the next step of the plan has been put into action, well, I can promise there will be no wedding. Yeah, I can't wait to see the look on the girl's face when she sees what we have planned for not only her, but her precious Jasper. Of course, she'll get a front row seat to what happens to him, the stupid bitch.

Just a few more days, and everything will be ready and we can go forward to the next part. I just have to figure out how we are going to get rid of the fucking dogs.

**One week before the Wedding. . .**

**Bella's POV**

Today was the last day of appointments that I would have until after I was back from our honeymoon. The last appointment was with a woman named Shelly. She was new here, and was staying with us. She has been here now for about a week and a half.

She says that she needs to hide from her boyfriend who was making her do things with his friends, and beating her. While I can't really say for sure what is going on, I know that she is not acting "right" for someone who is being raped, and beaten. She has no fear.

Its not just that though. Neither Lady or Cowboy seem to like her either. Lady won't leave my side when Shelly is around, and Cowboy has growled at her when he is around us. The most shocking thing is that Lady won't even let Shelly get close enough to touch me.

Peter doesn't like it and he told me to be careful when around her. He also is having Charlie doing some checking, and made me promise that if something turns up that's not on the up and up, she has to leave immediately.

Right now I'm about to go into the session with her. Jasper is here and is aware of Peter's mistrust in her. Unfortunately, its just Jasper and I. Everyone else is either busy with wedding stuff, or doing errands of their own.

She has told me that dogs have always made her uncomfortable and asked that I keep Lady out of the office while we are talking. I just decided to indulge her and make Lady wait out in the other room. I couldn't see the harm.

I'm sitting here waiting for Shelly to get here. Actually, I'm early. I was hoping to have some time alone with Jasper before the family comes back. I wanted to talk to him about what Mark told me. I went to talk to him at Jasper's suggestion. It seems that Jasper still has issues about being touched.

He and I had been talking about our fears of being intimate. I knew he has issues, I do too. I so badly want to be with him, and he wants me as well. I was kind of surprised that one of his issues, is also one of mine. He has issues with oral sex being done to him, and I have issues of performing it.

When that bitch was trying to get Jasper hard enough to have sex with him, it was what she was doing to get him ready so to speak. He did say that while the thought of having oral sex scared the shit out of him, it was only of it being done to him. He was never forced to do it to her.

I on the other hand was forced to perform it almost every time. Sometimes, I had to do it until they came in my mouth, other times it was just for a few minutes. It always made me sick to my stomach. There were a few times the sick bastards would actually pee in my mouth; I always threw up after that.

I myself wasn't sure about how I would react because the only one who did it to me was Debby. With the help of our own counselors, we have been able to talk about how we think we might feel. We have also started doing a little petting.

No clothes were removed. He just touched my breasts through my clothes. It was scary at first, but then I found that with it being the man I love, I liked it. He was gentle, and very careful of how it made me feel.

Shelly finally came in and we went into the office I always work out of. She had brought me a bottle of my favorite strawberry flavored water. I didn't want to take it at first but she said that she couldn't pay me like she wanted to, but she could bring me something she knew I enjoyed, so I took it.

It was ice cold and so I drank almost half of it all at once. She started talking, and I took notes of course. We were about thirty minutes into our session when I realized I was feeling funny. I decided to stay quiet, but my body started reacting almost as if Jasper and I were having one of our hot make out sessions. I was getting turned on.

I had closed my eyes trying to clear my head. I vaguely heard Shelly asking if I was alright. I looked up at her, and saw the sneer on her face. Like she was pleased that something was happening to me.

I remember her saying something about she was going to be taking me somewhere. At this point is when I kind of lost parts of what happened after that. I remember hearing Lady barking, and growling, like she was trying to get through the door to my office. The next thing I remember hearing was what sounded like a gun going off, and then it was quiet.

**Jasper's POV**

I was in the stables taking care of the horses, when Cowboy started barking. I knew someone was headed here to the stables, so I went outside to see who it was. When I saw who it was, I froze. I had never wanted to see her again, and yet here she was heading in my direction. Maria.

When she got closer, I noticed that she had two bottles of water in her hands. I quickly asked her what the fuck she wanted. She quickly explained that she was now a free woman and was planning on leaving town. She came to say good-bye and have a toast to her new life.

She knew I wouldn't have touched anything with alcohol in it. Neither Bella, nor I touched that shit anymore. It had almost destroyed both of us. All I knew right now was that I wanted this bitch as far away from me as fucking possible.

She promised that after a toast to her new life that if I still wanted her to leave that she would. Cowboy was really upset, and was barking at her. I finally got him to come and sit next to me, even though he wouldn't take his eyes off of Maria, and he kept growling, he did as I told him to.

Maria did try to get me to go into the house and leave Cowboy outside, but I refused telling her that the stables was a place that I loved and I preferred that we stay out here. I knew mom, and Bella both would have been really pissed if I brought her into the house.

First, we toasted to her new life, then to my upcoming wedding to Bella. I ended up drinking the whole bottle of water. It was cold, and I was thirsty. After wards, Maria continued to talk to me. It was a few minutes later that I started to feel funny.

Maria got closer to me and I tried to back away but seemed to be having trouble focusing. The bitch was able to get close enough to touch me. She started rubbing her hands up, and down my chest. The problem was it started to feel really good.

I think I asked her to stop but things started to become mixed up at this point. I could feel her starting to rub my crotch, and it was feeling better than good. I got really hard, really fast. I needed her, I was so fucking horny at this point that I didn't care if it was Maria, I just needed sex, badly.

I vaguely recalled someone coming into the barn. I recall hearing something that sounded like Cowboy growling. Then I heard a gun going off. At this point I was aware of only two things, first, Cowboy was now really quiet, and secondly, I was starting to feel even better than I had ever remembered feeling, sexually, at least.

I remember calling Bella's name as she was pulling my pants down. That's all I remembered. Everything after that is blank. It was Carlisle, and Peter who filled in what happened after that.

**Peter's POV**

Carlisle, Emmett, Charlie, and I were running around making plans for the bachelor party we were wanting to throw for Jasper. Because of the things that had happened to Jasper though, we weren't gonna have any strippers.

It was gonna be at our favorite restaurant. It was a steak house, which also had country dancing. We were gonna rent it out for a couple of hours. It was just gonna be us guys and the ones who wanted to could have a couple of drinks but we made sure that no one would have more than two. We didn't want anyone to get drunk. We were here to celebrate our friend, and brother's last night as a single guy.

All of the ranch hands would be there, as well as friends of ours from all over. The ladies were also making arrangements to have their own party at the same time. That's were they were right now. The thing is that Charlie had said something to me earlier, and so I made arrangements for our ranch to be watched over.

Charlie said that Maria had been seen around town with an unsavory looking guy. Charlie had a bad feelin' about him and so had him investigated. The guy had a rap sheet a mile long. He was bad news, and has been a suspect in several murder cases, with nothing ever proven.

Charlie couldn't do anything because the guy hadn't done anything that he knew of, yet. Since he was with Maria, well Charlie wanted Bella, and Jasper watched without them knowing about it. There had been rumors that Maria wanted revenge for Jasper refusing to help her with her husband.

The ranch is huge, and we have about fifty guys working as ranch hands. Besides doing the shit with Bella counseling, etc., we also raised, and bred horses, cattle, llamas, chickens, and now Shelties.

I had asked several of the ranch hands that I trusted to keep an eye out for anyone that wasn't supposed to be around the main house. They knew who belonged there and who didn't. They also knew that Bella had a late appointment and were to discreetly watch to make sure nothing happened, and that things stayed that way.

When we had been here for awhile making the arrangements with the owner of the restaurant, I got the phone call I was dreading. What I heard while on the phone, made my blood run cold, and started a panic in me. I heard the unmistakable sound of a gun going off.

I got off the phone after telling them the police were on their way. I quickly told Charlie that something bad was going down at the ranch, and he called it in telling them someone might be dead as I heard shots being fired.

He did send a car to meet up with the ladies to tell them something bad had gone down and we were heading to the ranch to find out what was going on. Whatever was going on, we didn't want them to be left unprotected.

Normally, when any of the ladies went anywhere they took their babies meaning the dogs, at least the ones that had one. Not today though, we had all left ours at the ranch in the special kennel we had built. It was meant to keep the males and females separated and in a safe place until the owner could get home and bring them into the house.

We all headed to the truck, and took off at break neck speed trying to get to the ranch. The police would be there before us, but I was feeling sick at remembering the sound of a gun going off. Not for the first time in my life, I found myself praying.

**Charlie's POV**

We are about two minutes away from the ranch and I find myself so grateful that I talked to Peter and he listened to me. Yet, the way he was talking, it could be too late. I was fearful of what we would find when we finally got there.

The guy that had been seen with Maria was an expert at bombs, cars, and was a known marksman with a gun. While he has been suspected of murder, it could never be proven. He was what we called a wild card, he was mostly a loner, but didn't mind hooking up with anyone with money, and a need to have someone killed.

At this point, I was frightened by what we might find at the ranch. I just wish that we had been able to arrest this guy before anything happened. Now, it could be too late, especially for Bella and Jasper.

As soon as we pulled in one of the men yelled for Carlisle. That scared me even more since he's a doctor. He took off and the officer then had to hold Peter and me back. He told us that he needed to talk to us before we saw Bella or Jasper.

He quickly told us that they did have a shoot out with an unknown man, and the perp had been killed. They had found Jasper in the barn with a woman, and it was apparent that they were about to have sex. His pants were down, and he was in the process of undressing the lady with him.

Another lady had brought Bella out to the stable where Jasper was. She had been drugged as well as Jasper. The officers were pretty sure that they both had been given the drug Ecstasy.

The lady that had been with Bella wanted a deal before she would talk. Apparently, she understood that she was in big trouble. I told her that it would depend on what she wanted to tell us.

In the end, she did talk. Maria wanted to get not just revenge but she wanted to trap Jasper who was rich into a marriage. Somebody else, wanted revenge on both Jasper and Bella for what happened to her lover, Richard.

Yeah, apparently, the bastard was having an affair and his girlfriend got upset because he was caught and killed. So, she found this guy Bruce who then found out about Maria. He went to her and told her that he could help her get rid of her abusive husband, get revenge on Jasper, as well as hook him with a baby.

She knew that she couldn't seduce him so she drugged him and he would have been more than willing to have sex with her then. She would get pregnant, and then him being the decent guy he is would have married her. She would then have money.

Richard's girlfriend, Shelly would make sure that Bruce got to rape Bella. It was part of his payment for helping her tear up our family. After he was done, well, he planned on killing Bella. Couldn't leave any witnesses. Jasper wouldn't have really seen the guy since he was supposed to be busy with Maria.

They had two problems though. Cowboy and Lady, those two would have never left Jasper or Bella, and they would have fought anyone trying to hurt them. So, Bruce took care of Cowboy, by shooting him.

Shelly, took care of Lady by taking fireplace poker and stabbing her with it. Bella was too out of it to really understand until later what happened. At least both her and Jasper were now safe.

It took Jasper and Bella a couple of hours to come down from the affects of the drug. Once they did, they went to go find their beloved pets. Jasper refused to believe that his Cowboy was gone, and made me take him to where we had put his body.

Lady had been lucky. She had only been stabbed, and it wasn't in a vital organ. As soon as Peter saw that the poor dog was still breathing he called the vet who came out right away. He was able to save her.

Jasper on the other hand wanted to kill Maria for what she had done to him and to his beautiful friend. He went ballistic and tried to reach Maria who was handcuffed inside a squad car.

Between the after affects of the drug, and the loss of his best friend, and companion; well, Carlisle had to sedate him. He loved that dog, and that dog loved him. He was bothered by what almost happened again to Bella, but when he heard how Cowboy had been shot, something inside of him broke.

The dog had been trying to keep the bitch away from him by standing in front of him. Bruce came in, and just fucking shot the dog. He was so torn up; Carlisle felt it best to sedate him. He hated doing it, especially after being drugged up with what is commonly called the "date rape" drug.

Bella went and sat with Jasper after making sure that Lady was alright. Both were going through the withdrawal from Ecstasy. They were confused, and finding it hard to focus and the depression was made worse by the fact that they were almost raped, again, and the loss of Cowboy.

I wasn't doing much better myself. I loved Cowboy, hell; he was a huge part of this family. Now, he was gone, all because of a fucking bitch who thought her lover had the right to rape, and kill. That was bad, but I was now fearful of what this was going to do to both Bella and Jasper.

I was more than a little pissed. Bella is my baby girl, and yet even as an adult she still can't seem to get a break. Why? What did she ever do to earn this kind of messed up shit happening to her? She is about to marry the man she loves. Then there's Jasper, he's like a son to me.

That man has been through hell and back. He has talked to me about things that he should have been able to talk to his dad about. He's told me how he is afraid of hurting Bella. He's afraid that he might scare her, or bring back bad memories because of something he does. He would rather die, than cause my baby any more pain.

Now, both of them have been the victims again. Only now, there is more to what happened than just them being almost raped. Its the fact that they would have gladly accepted the assholes that were doing it, as well as the acts themselves. I know Jasper and Bella well enough to know that they both will blame themselves for letting it get as far as it did.

According to what Shelly told us, both Lady and Cowboy were trying to warn them of the danger. But they chose to try to get the dogs to behave, and stop their barking. I just can't see how in the hell they will ever be able to recover.

**Bella's POV**

When I found out that Lady was going to be alright, I was happy. Then I found out that Cowboy wasn't as lucky. He had been barely alive when the police got here, but died right after being found.

I was still feeling foggy from the affects of the drug but I knew that Jasper would have gone to find Cowboy. He was with him, holding his still lifeless body close to his heart. He was crying and rocking while asking over and over again, "Why?"

It broke me to see him like this. I didn't care that I was almost raped. I don't really remember anything after the drug took affect. I do remember coming to, and wondering why the police were there, and why Lady wasn't with me.

So, while he held Cowboy in his arms, I held Jasper and cried with him. I cried for all of the injustice that has been done to this wonderful man. He's never hurt anybody in his life, except for a monster who took lives. I cried because Cowboy was close to his heart and mine, and this sweet, gentle loving creature had lost his life because of the cruelty of others.

Suddenly, Jasper jumped up and headed towards the car where the police had Maria handcuffed. Jasper was going to kill her. It took six huge officers to hold him down long enough for Carlisle to give him something to calm him down. I don't blame him, I wanted to kill her as well.

Once they had Jasper settled in his room, Dad took Cowboy's body and put him somewhere so that we could bury him properly later. I went and sat with Lady. Actually, I had Emmett make a pallet on the floor so I could lay down next to her.

I don't know how long I slept for, but I woke up to Lady licking my face. She was weak, but she was happy to see me. Jennie brought me something to eat, said that Jasper was awake, and had asked that when I felt up to it, he wanted to have a funeral for Cowboy.

We had the funeral the next morning, since it was already dark by the time we woke up. It was short, and even most of the officers from the station were there to say good-bye to one they considered a hero.

Later that afternoon I went to check on Lady and she was gone from her make shift bed. Peter found her later. She was lying down next to where we had buried Cowboy. The most heartbreaking thing though was the fact that she seemed to be crying. We could hear the low whining coming from her. She too had lost someone she loved.

Neither Jasper nor I could really remember anything that happened to us. We did have the confusion, being unable to focus, nausea, and depression that comes with the after affects of Ecstasy, which we found out, is what was given to us. It was really hard to tell if the depression we felt was due to the drug, or the death of a beloved friend. I think it was both.

Jasper and I talked to Mark, as well as our couple's counselor, and we both felt like in order to honor Cowboy's memory we would go ahead with the wedding. He would have wanted us to be together.

So, here we are on our wedding day. I'm about to put on my dress, and then Dad will walk me down the aisle and to the man I love. I just wish that Cowboy could be here to see it.

We made the discovery just right before I was to get dressed. I should say that it was Jennie, and I that figured it out. We couldn't be sure of course, not until later. At the time, I felt the need to know. For now, I'll just have to wait, and hope like hell that I'm right.

**A/N Okay, I would love to hear what you thought about this chapter. I do have a question, what do you think Bella and Jennie have discovered? I would love to see what you think is going on. If you or anyone you know is being molested, or raped, and need help, even if your just being beaten please contact Rainn at dot com. They can help. The next chapter is the wedding, and either part, or all of their honeymoon. I see this story only having maybe two or three chapters left before its done. I have an idea for my next story, but still thinking about it. It would be another Jasper/Bella and I'm thinking about having the Volturi experimenting with humans mating with vampires, and forcing Jasper to impregnant a human, who isn't completely human. Let me know if it sounds good or not. Thanks to all who have added this story to their favorites, and alerts. Thank you.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Yeah, I bet you are surprised to see this update. But today is Valentine's Day and because I love my readers I thought this chapter would be perfect for today. Its their wedding, and part of their honeymoon. I need to say a huge thanks to my beta KareBear1965, she made this chapter better. Also, thanks to my pre-reader Angelvnzl for her help. Love ya guys. I must warn you there will be some happy stuff, hopefully funny stuff, and parts that will need tissue. There are lemons in this, but you have to remember, this Jasper as never been with a female willingly, and has never even seen a female have an orgasm. For all intents and purposes, he is a virgin. Hope you enjoy.**

**I still don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Bella's POV**

My Dad walked me down the aisle, or I should probably say that he half carried me. I was so worried about tripping. I was so nervous, the roses that made up my bouquet were shaking.

The funny part was Lady was walking in front of me. I had told her I wanted her to be a part of the wedding, so she took it upon herself to walk ahead of me, like Rose, Alice, and Char had done. When she got to Jasper, she sat down next to him.

When I got to Jasper Lady made sure that she was on my other side opposite of Jasper. When the preacher asked who gave me to this man to be married, she barked. It was so fucking funny. Dad had to wait until everyone had stopped laughing to say, "I do."

When he could finally say it he changed it to, "Well, I guess we both do!"

We had written our own vows so the preacher didn't have to do the regular vows. After dad had sat down, the preacher turned to everyone and told them that we had written our own vows.

Everyone knew of our past and we both wanted to be honest in our view of what to expect out of marriage. The preacher told Jasper to start.

"Bella, I remember the first time I ever saw you. You were just a little girl, and I was just a little boy. Yet, somehow, deep down inside I knew that I would always love you. As we grew, so did our friendship. When I realized that you were no longer a girl but a young woman, I was already in love with you. Even through the dark times, I wanted to protect you, and take care of you. I needed to take care of you, and you let me.

You made me feel like a man. When we had to separate, that was the hardest thing I have ever done. It hurt so bad to be away from you. Yet, I knew it was what we both needed. Everything we have been through has only made our love stronger. I know that I still have issues, but I also know that together, we can overcome anything.

I promise to show you love, compassion, understanding, gentleness, and treat you in a way that you will know what it feels like to be truly loved. I will always do my best to make sure you never again know fear, or pain. I love you with everything I am, and because of you, I know true love."

It was my turn now, I looked into Jasper's eye's and began, "Jasper, I remember telling my dad after meeting you that I would marry you someday. He laughed and told me that he believed me. I know that he never told you about that, and I often wondered if he really did believe me. I know that during our darkest times it was your love that helped me to keep going. Even when I wanted to give up, you wouldn't let me. You held me when I needed you to, you took care of me, and you tried to protect me.

Yet, you also let me do what I needed to do to get better. You let me go, but just so you know, I never went very far. Yes, it hurt to be away from you, but I loved you enough to understand I needed to get better for you.

I love you Jasper Whitlock. I always have, and I always will. I too still have issues, but like you I know that together, we'll continue to get better. I promise to love, honor, and cherish you. I promise to show you love, compassion, understanding, what its like to be truly loved. I can't wait to start our lives as husband and wife."

We exchanged rings and then we were pronounced husband and wife. Jasper kissed me and it was as if we were the only ones there. And we were, until Lady started barking at us. I guess she was trying to remind us that we weren't alone.

We had the traditional reception, with cake. Of course Jasper did the cake in the face thing, and with Emmett's help I got him back. Then, Jasper held me tightly as he licked the cake off of my face. By the time we were both done we had cake everywhere, and everyone there was having fun laughing at us.

Even Lady was having fun helping to lick the icing off of our faces. We had the first toast, first dance, and dancing with Dad/Mom. Dad was beaming when he danced with Sue. I knew he was thinking of his proposal, and hopefully his own upcoming wedding.

I of course was passed around to all of the guys, dancing. When I got back to my handsome husband, I only had eyes for him. It was he himself that reminded me that I had something I wanted to share with him. I had thought about waiting, but I was hoping if I was right that this would be a great wedding present for him.

"You are so fucking beautiful, my Bella." He whispered in my ear.

I blushed. I rarely ever felt beautiful, but there was just something in his voice that made me believe his words. He pulled my face up to look into his eyes, "Darlin' don't ever hang your head down around me. You are my wife, and you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Always, hold your head up, and be proud of who you are, I know I am."

He didn't say anything else, just stared into my eyes like he was trying to will me to believe his words. His eyes were so intense, and we both got lost in each other.

Lady once again brought us out of our staring contest by barking at us. We both squatted to pet her, I guess she was feeling left out and just needed our attention for a few minutes. Jasper spoke up first, "Hey girl, how are ya doin'?"

She had rolled over so that he could pet her belly. She always loved having her belly rubbed. Suddenly he froze. He looked up at me smiling, "I have a strong feeling that this girl has been acting strange for a reason. It seems that she is a little pudgy around the middle. Are you trying to tell us something lil' Lady?"

I didn't say anything but when I kept quiet Jasper looked up at me and I was smiling, "Of course its too early to be sure, but she is a little heavier around the middle. Besides the fact that she hasn't been quiet acting like herself."

He jumped up and yelled for everyone to come closer, "Hey everyone, I think we have some news that might just make this the best weddin' present we could have. Now, we're not one hundred percent sure yet, but it looks like we might just be havin' our first litter of puppies!"

His Texas accent always came out more when he was excited. Everyone came around close and was trying to pet Lady. Of course she was eating up the attention. Dad was the one to ask the sixty-four thousand dollar question, "How in the hell did this happen? I thought you were being careful to make sure none of the males got with the females in their first heat."

"We were, but I never saw any signs that Lady had gone into heat. I was watching and I knew when the other females went into heat. I did notice that every morning about two weeks ago that Cowboy, and her were sleeping next to each other. Now, I know why. And you know what, I don't care. Now, we can still have part of Cowboy here with us." Jasper practically yelled.

Jasper and I would be gone for two weeks on our honeymoon. Dad promised that as soon as they were sure they would let us know. We would be taking our laptop, and where we were going, there was no reception for cell phones.

Ryan had bought an island for Jennie when they had their tenth wedding anniversary. It was small, but secluded, and had a small house built on it. It had running water, and was powered by a generator. It was perfect for our honeymoon.

We had gotten married at ten in the morning, so that meant that we would get to the island just about sunset. We had to be ready to go by twelve, since the helicopter was taking us to the small airport, where we would be boarding the private jet.

The island was in Hawaii so we would actually land in Honolulu, and then take a boat the rest of the way. I had never been there but I had seen pictures and it was beautiful this time of year.

The only downside was we would be away from the family for our first Thanksgiving as husband and wife. For us though, we both felt it was for the best. We knew that for us there would be issues that we would need to address, and we really wanted to be comfortable with each other sexually before going back.

Oh, we understood that we wouldn't get over the hurdles quickly. We just wanted to be comfortable talking things out that bothered us. There were things that we knew we would have problems with, and we had already decided that we wanted to try the things we knew of, and see if we could overcome them.

His were being touched, in certain areas of his body, as well as having a female perform oral sex. Mine were performing oral sex, and possibly having it performed on me. Also, when the bastards were with me, they never brought me to orgasm first. They did make sure I was wet, but it never mattered to them if I had an orgasm or not, as long as they did.

We said our good-byes after having to take another shower because of the cake war. It seemed like the trip was over almost as soon as it began, but it wasn't. Both Jasper and I were exhausted and ended up sleeping most of the way.

Once at the island our nerves became obvious. I had gotten a cute little nightgown that went down to my upper thighs and barely covered my ass. It was made of silk and made me feel so sexy.

While I was changing Jasper had set candles out around the bedroom. It was beautiful, and very romantic. He was gentle, and careful. We had promised not to do any of the things we weren't sure of the first night. He took his time removing my clothes, and his own. He was almost too careful. Too bad he was the only one who ended up enjoying himself.

He did play with my breasts, and even did a great job of getting me wet, while doing so. After a few minutes of him playing with my breasts he then reached down and felt that I was wet. He then entered me and while he was still being careful, he pounded into me faster and faster.

It only took him a couple of minutes before he exploded deep inside of me. I was on the shot so I knew that I couldn't get pregnant. I really didn't want to have to mess with condoms on top of being nervous for our first time together.

When he was done he quickly pulled out, laid down on his side and fell asleep. I felt like I had just been kicked in the gut. I was still horny. I didn't have an orgasm at all. I suddenly felt as if I was back in my times with Richard.

I started to cry. I didn't want to upset Jasper so I quietly got up and got dressed. I then walked out to the beach, sat down on the sand and just cried. This was supposed to be the most wonderful night of my life, yet, I felt as though nothing had changed. It was exactly the same as if I was still being used by Richard.

I felt anger at Jasper for being so selfish. Then I got angry at myself for feeling selfish. Then I got angry at Jasper again for not caring enough about my feelings to make sure I had been satisfied as well. Then I got angry for not having sex before we got married to make sure we were compatible. Mostly, I just felt so hurt, and scared that it would always be like this for me.

I was scared that maybe for me, having orgasms and enjoying sex would never happen for me. I felt like I was doomed to have unfullfilling sex. I would just have to make sure that Jasper didn't know how badly I felt. I loved him, and as long as he was happy, I would just pretend that I enjoyed sex with him. I was a good actress after all. I could do this.

I got up after a few more minutes of crying like a baby, and headed back to bed. I quickly got undressed again, I didn't want Jasper to know that I had even left the bed. It still took me an hour to finally get to sleep.

Of course Jasper woke me up wanting to have sex again. I told him to give me a minute to use the restroom. Maybe it would be better for me this morning. I was in for a rude awaking. It wasn't better for me, it was worse. I barely got wet this time, and it started to hurt.

I put on a brave front though, and after Jasper was done, I just smiled and kissed him. I quickly got up knowing that I really needed a long soak in a hot tub. I also knew that Jasper was probably hungry, so I decided to just take a quick shower, and then make breakfast. At least in the shower I could cry, and hopefully he wouldn't hear me.

At one point during breakfast Jasper noticed how quiet I was and asked me what was wrong. I told him I was just tired, but maybe a swim, and then a nap would help me. He quickly agreed, and then said, "I just can't believe how amazing it feels to be inside of you, I just want to do it over and over again."

We worked together cleaning up the dishes and then put our swimsuits on. There was a waterfall, with a small pond and we decided to go and check it out. Jasper had been there when he was little but he barely remembered it.

It was just as beautiful as I thought it would be. I did my best to laugh when Jasper said something funny. I smiled or at least attempted to, so that Jasper wouldn't know that inside I felt empty. At the same time I felt so fucking guilty because I knew he was so fucking happy, and I was feeling like shit. I was determined that I would not let him know what was wrong.

Of course he started kissing me and it led to him wanting another round of sex. Fortunately the sand was soft and we had brought a blanket. So, we had sex right there by the beautiful waterfall. He just repeated everything he had been doing, he had been taking longer to cum, so it wasn't a quicky by any means.

I tried to concentrate on his movements, hoping that maybe, just maybe I could actually start to feel as good as he seemed to be feeling. It didn't work, and once again I was left unfulfilled, but at least he was happy and I guess in the long run, that's all that matters.

We went on like this for another day, having sex every few hours. By the second day I was becoming sore. While I would start out being wet, by the time he was done, I was dry, with the exception of his wetness filling me. I just continued to smile and let him think that I was enjoying myself as much as he was. Inside, I still felt so empty, and I was beginning to think that maybe he would have been better off with someone who wasn't damaged like I am.

The thing is that now, as soon as he's done I'm up and in the shower. Its the only way I can cry so that he won't find out. I refuse to cause him to become unhappy just because I am.

I know that we promised each other to talk about things that were bothering us, but he was so fucking happy. He smiled almost constantly now, and there was a sparkle in his eyes that I had only seen when he was working around the ranch. How in the hell could I destroy that?

The last session of sex he did have me touch him, which I did willingly. I was hoping that maybe this time would be different. It wasn't. While I did enjoy touching him, and saw that it made him harder than ever, and he seemed to be really enjoying what I was doing. It got me turned on, and then nothing. I felt like I was dying inside and I had no fucking clue how to stop it.

It was the morning of the third day that something just broke inside of me. We had had sex about ten times now, and I was good at making him believe that I was enjoying it as much as he was. But we hadn't been talking like we usually would. I was hurt, and angry all the time, mostly at myself because I was damaged and couldn't even have sex that was enjoyable for me. I hated that, and I hated how selfish it made me sound.

After Jasper was done I immediately got up and went into the shower. I should have known that he would eventually join me. He stepped into the shower, stepping behind me. I tried to cover my tears but he was quicker and turned me around. As soon as he saw my face he froze and asked me what was wrong.

I was able to convince him that I was just missing everyone at home. He wanted to have sex to make me feel better, but I lied to him again and asked him if he could wait until later as I was really hungry. He agreed and we both got clean quickly and got out.

Jasper said that he was going to get on the laptop and talk to Peter to make sure that Lady was alright. He asked me if I wanted to join him and I told him that I was supposed to talk to Dad later in the afternoon. I would get breakfast done and have it ready when he was ready to eat.

It was good that he would be busy for a few minutes as I needed to relax and maybe cry a little more. If I didn't I wouldn't be able to talk to Dad without breaking down, and there was no fucking way I could tell Dad what was wrong.

If only I could just disappear, and die. Jasper needed someone better than me. I was damaged to the point where I couldn't have sex, and now, I was lying to the one person I had promised to never lie to. It would be better if I had never been born. Maybe I should just throw myself into the ocean and drown. At least then, Jasper could find someone who could love him the right way.

**Jasper's POV**

I still can't believe how so fucking lucky I am. My wife is the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on, and her body. Even now, just thinking about how it feels to be inside of her, makes me want to keep her naked, and in bed.

I know she has gotten sore from the number of times we have done it. I'm really trying not to have her do it to the point of getting sore, but I don't think she understands the effect she is having on me. I'm hard almost all day long, and I need her so badly.

My love for her has grown since our first time. Yet, I think that there is something bothering her. She won't talk to me like she usually does, and while she smiles most of the time, I can see that it doesn't reach her eyes.

I have asked her what's bothering her but she always says that its nothing, or that she misses the family. She promised me that she would talk to me if something was bothering her, but apparently, she either is afraid that I will leave her, or maybe she really does just miss the family.

I decided to talk it over with Peter. Maybe he can help me figure out how to approach her and get her to talk to me. I'll do anything for her, after making me feel so fucking good, I'll do whatever she needs me to do, if only she'll tell me.

Peter and I had set this time for us to do the instant messaging via computer. So he was already on and waiting for me. Of course the first thing he asks is hows the sex, stupid fucker. Of course being my brother I told him most of what had happened, how wonderful my wife was.

Then he asked me something that I never expected, "So little brother of mine, tell me how is she doing? Just between you and I how many mind blowing orgasms have you given your sweet little wife there?"

"What?" was my brilliant answer.

"You heard me? How many orgasms have you given her? Have y'all had any problems?" he wrote.

I sat there stunned into silence. I started thinking back about our times together. I know that I have had an orgasm every single time. Then I heard the computer ding telling me that I had a new message.

I looked at the message, "I'm still waiting bro. Please don't tell me you don't know the answer."

"I don't know. How can you tell when a woman is having an orgasm?" I wrote.

"Oh shit! How is she acting? Is she crying a lot? Is she quiet, more so than usual? Does she insist on cuddling after you're done, or does she get up right away and clean up?" he wrote back.

"She does all of that. Well, actually I have only caught her crying once. But all of the other stuff she is doing. I can tell that something is bothering her badly, but she won't talk about it. Is it possible that I have been a fucking asshole, and not giving her what she needs?" I explained.

"It sure sounds like it. Now, I know that she has told you personal stuff of what those fucking bastards did to her, and made her do. So think about what she told you, and what exactly are you doing when you're with her. And brother, quit fucking around and give her what she needs and deserves. She needs to be loved, not just a quick feel, and then your dick inside of her. I thought I taught you better than this!" he replied.

"But, I'm afraid that I'm going to do something wrong, and hurt her." I wrote out.

"Are you dumb or just plain stupid? I'm thinking stupid. It sounds like you are already hurting her. She's not getting what she needs, and if I know Bella like I think I do, she's not gonna fucking tell you, because she sees how happy you are, and probably believes that her not being satisfied sexually is all her fault. You need to fucking man up, and give that woman some quality time. Stop just fucking her, and worship her. If you don't, you will lose her." he said.

I just sat there. Tears were streaming down my face. I remembered what she had told me. Peter was right, I was doing the same fucking thing that those bastards had been doing, which is just fucking her. I wasn't giving her what she needed and she has been suffering the whole time I have been completely satisfied.

I quickly thanked Peter for being honest with me. I also told him that since Thanksgiving was Thursday, and this was Monday, that we would be getting on at noon our time to say hi to the family.

He replied that if Bella and I were too busy then not to worry. She was way more important than talking to the family. He also told me that he would make sure to have his laptop, and phone close to him in case I needed to talk to him some more.

I dried my face and went to go find Bella. I found her asleep on the couch. I gently picked her up and took her to the bedroom. I laid her down on the bed and she never woke up. I could tell that she had been crying, and it broke my heart that it was all my fault.

I went back into the living room and knew I needed to think. I decided to go out to the beach and watch the waves come in. It was always so peaceful, and helped me to relax. How could I have been so fucking selfish?

I sat out on the beach for what seemed liked hours. I cried, and cried, and then cried some more. I loved that girl with everything within me, I had treated her the same exact way those bastards had. The worst part, was I had promised to never cause her pain, and here I was doing just the opposite.

I knew that it was my fear that made me do it the way I had been doing it. I really thought that she was enjoying herself as much as I was. How in the fuck could I have been so stupid, so blind, to not see that she wasn't getting what she should have been from the first time?

When she woke up we were going to have a very long talk. Then, I was planning on spending hours worshiping her, and making sure that she felt as good, no, better, than she has ever made me feel. Yeah, our two weeks here just may have to be extended. . .

**A/N I would love to hear from you and tell me what you think. Now, if you want to write and yell at me that this doesn't sound realistic I'll tell you right now, the part about what Jasper did to Bella and not knowing actually happened to me. Everything that I wrote was from personal experience. If you or anyone you know needs help, please contact Rainn at dot com. They will help you. Thanks to all who added this story to their favorites, and alerts. I love you guys.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N First I need to say a huge thank you to my beta KareBear1965, she makes this chapter so much better. Also a huge thanks to my pre- readers sinfulroad69, and Angelnvzl. Please go check out Angelnvzl's stories, they are good. Just so everyone knows, this is the last regular chapter. The next chapter is the Epilogue. So, this story is almost over. Just please read the A/N at the bottom. A warning, this chapter contains a full lemon, and its not a rape. Hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I do wish I owned Lady though.**

**Jasper's POV**

After I had stopped crying, I realized that I needed to start right now making my beautiful wife happy. I couldn't let her catch me out here crying. I couldn't tell her that Peter had told me what was wrong with her. That would be too fucking embarrassing for her.

The first thing was I knew that she probably wouldn't sleep much longer as it was in the middle of the afternoon. I was going to go in and make lunch for her. I was also going to ask her if we could try some new things sexually.

I was going to pamper her, and treat her like she is the most important person in the world. Because, that is what she is to me. She's my sun, my moon, my stars, and my life. I need her as much as I need air to breathe, and that is how I was going to treat her.

I went into the house and saw that she wasn't downstairs yet. I went into the kitchen to see what I could make for her. My mom had always felt that while the way to a man's heart was through his stomach, it also worked for women. She made sure that both Peter and I could cook, and I was never as grateful as I am right now.

I decided to make a chicken salad. And set to work. My plan is that after she has eaten we will sit down and I will tell her that there are some things we need to talk about. I was going to tell her that I have been scared to try anything else than what we had been doing, but that there were some things I wanted to try.

I haven't yet decided if I was going to tell her that I knew she hasn't been satisfied during sex. I'm thinking that I won't say anything about that unless I can't tell if she had an orgasm or not. This thought had me thinking back to all the times we have been together. It was then that I realized just how fucking stupid, and selfish I've been.

When I was inside of her and feeling how good, it felt I moaned, and I remember making all kinds of noises, and then when I came, I think I yelled out her name. The only thing I really remembered was the fact that my whole body felt like it would explode from the orgasm I had.

Yet, I remembered Peter telling me that not everyone is loud. What if Bella is just one of those quiet ones? How in the fuck am I supposed to know if she has an orgasm? Its times like this that I hate the fact that I have never been with a woman willingly that is.

That bitch didn't get to finish, and for that I'm so fucking happy. Maybe if she had finished, well, then I would know what a woman does, and reacts, when having an orgasm. I feel like I must be the stupidest man ever. Bella deserves better than a man who has no fucking idea what to do to please a woman, she deserves someone who can give her more pleasure than she has ever known, and it sure, as fuck ain't me.

I noticed that it was almost two in the afternoon and Bella hadn't come down yet. I was hungry but I was going to wait for her. I decided to go grab a book to read while waiting for her to wake up.

When I got into the office, I heard the ding of a new instant message coming in so I went over to see who it was. I was hoping that it wasn't Charlie. I really didn't want to wake Bella up, and if he didn't hear from her he would worry.

Turns out it was Peter, "Hey Bro, how's it going? I'm really fucking hoping that I'm interrupting something. If I am just, don't answer. If I'm not then get your ass on here and let me know how you are doing."

I quickly sat down and started typing, "Bella was asleep when I got off earlier. Hasn't woken up yet. So, nothing new, yet."

"How are you, Jazz, really? Be honest with me. I know you, and I know how upset you are with yourself. I'm really worried about you. Something was tellin' me that you need me. Am I wrong?" he wrote.

"I'm not really sure. I'm scared. What if I can't please her. I don't even fucking know how to tell if she has an orgasm. I've never seen a woman have one. I remembered you telling me that sometimes, a woman stays quiet. What if Bella is one of those? How in the fuck will I know if she has one or not?" I told him.

"Okay Bro, I want you to listen real good to me. Part of having a good sexual relationship is communication. Now, first of all, there is no fucking way that you won't be able to tell if she has one. Even if she doesn't make a sound, her body will react in such a way that you will know it. Depending on what it is that you're doing to give her the orgasm, her body might arch up off the bed, or she might rake her nails down your back, or just squeeze you tightly. I promise that you will know. But if for some reason you're not sure, ask her. Or better yet, if you're not sure after the first time, ask her. If she says no, then you just keep trying until she does have one." he replied.

There was a pause and then I heard the ding, "Why don't you talk to Emmett. Remember, his wife is a rape victim. I know that they had a rocky start. Maybe you should ask him to tell you how he did it. I mean he doesn't have to tell you specifics, but he can at least share how he was able to get Rose to not only enjoy sex, but want it more than he does sometimes. He's here now if you want to talk to him. I can tell him that you just need some advice. He'll keep this to himself; after all you will be getting advice on how to make his baby sister feel good."

At this point I would do anything for Bella so I told him to put him on, "Hey Bro, what's up. Peter said you were in need of some knowledge that I have. How's Sis doing? You guys having an awesome honeymoon I hope!"

"I was until I realized that I was the only one having fun. I don't know what to do, or even how to ask you for what I need. I'm a royal fucking asshole, and I have hurt Bella almost as much as that bastard Richard did. I didn't force her, don't get me wrong, but I have been treating her the same way him and Alan apparently did. Maybe you should let Peter tell you. I hate having everyone know what a fuck up I am, but I need to fix it with Bella." I replied.

The computer was silent for several minutes. I was beginning to get worried that maybe their computer had crashed. I was also worried that maybe Emmett lost it when he heard what I had done, and was on his way here to rip me a new one. Another minute went by and I finally heard the ding letting me know there was a message.

"Bro, I understand now why Peter said I could probably be of more help than he could. You know Rose was raped at the same time you were. She was beaten badly, so she has had some major issues to overcome. I actually went to her doctor with her and talked about how we could overcome them, and have Rose be able to have a normal sex life," he told me.

"By the way, please don't let Bella ever know that you let Peter or me know anything. You should know that neither of us will ever make a joke about this, nor will we tell anyone including our wife/girlfriend. Now, here's what you will need to do. If you do this, and take your time, I promise you, the issues will eventually seem like they disappear. You know that won't be the case, but I can guarantee that the two of you will have a sex life that you never will have thought possible. You'll both be happy, and horny. Lol!" he wrote.

"Now here's what you need to do. . ."

**Bella's POV**

When I woke up, I was in our bed. I knew I didn't come up here after breakfast. I guess Jasper must have brought me up. I just hope that he wasn't expecting me to have sex, thinking I would wake up. I'm just glad that I didn't, because I'm not sure I can handle another round of him enjoying himself, while I just get sore. Yeah, I know, I'm a fucking selfish bitch.

After taking care of a bathroom need, I headed downstairs. I was hungry, and I wanted to find Jasper. I was late for getting on the computer to talk to Dad. I was anxious to find out how Lady was doing. It was something to take my mind off of things here at least for a short while.

I found Jasper in the study where we had the computer set up. He was sitting in the chair that faced the huge floor to ceiling window, and he was just staring out. He appeared to be deep in thought. He must have heard me because he turned around, and then smiled at me.

He got up, quickly came over, and gave me a hug and a kiss. He asked if I was hungry, and then told me he had made a chicken salad for our lunch. He was still holding me in his arms, and after telling him that sounded perfect, he scooped me up into his arms and carried me into the kitchen. I told him I could have walked, and his reply was, "Baby, if I had let you walk, then I wouldn't have been able to keep you in my arms. I just wanted to hold you for awhile. Is that a crime that a husband wants his hot, sexy, bride in his arms as much as possible?"

We sat down and ate. I told him he should have woken me up as I was supposed to do the messenger thing with Dad like two hours earlier. He told me that as soon as we were done eating he would set it up for me. He also told me that he had talked to Emmett, and said that Dad had gotten tied up with a case anyway and couldn't get on until four which was about thirty minutes from now.

While I cleaned up since Jasper was nice enough to fix lunch, he went and got the computer ready for me. When I finally made it into the study, Jasper was typing away, said that Dad was on, and had been telling him all about Lady. He also said that he would let Dad fill me in.

He told me he was going to take care of something and that when I was done; I was to join him upstairs. He laughed and told me to just follow the trail he would leave. He did tell me that he wanted to talk to me about something but it could wait until I was done talking to Dad.

By the time I was done talking to Dad, I had forgotten all of the problems I was having. I had never laughed this hard since the wedding at least. It was a sure thing now, Lady was pregnant.

She had gained weight, and was moody. Sometimes, she wanted attention and at other times, she let it be known not to bother her. She was also bigger around the belly. They were making sure to keep a close eye on her, as she had really been too young to breed yet. The thing was that we never noticed her going into heat.

Everyone was doing great and apparently, we were greatly missed. At the same time, everyone was happy that, we had finally gotten married, and just knew that we were having a blast. I didn't have the heart, or the courage to tell them the truth. Besides, it would have been very embarrassing to try to tell Dad that I was a total failure at sex.

Of course, he didn't want details, but did ask if everything was alright between us. Again, I just let him think that everything was perfect. We set the time on Thanksgiving for us to get on messenger and talk to the whole family, then we signed off.

I was dreading going upstairs, because I was pretty sure I knew what Jasper wanted. I did decide that if that is what he wants that maybe I could get him to try other things. Maybe if we did it a different way then maybe I could enjoy it too.

He did say he wanted to talk, maybe I should just tell him. At the same time the thought of hurting him, made me feel sick. For now, I would just play it by ear. With that in mind, I got up and headed for the stairs.

At the bottom step, there were some rose petals that were pink, red, and white. They trailed up the stairs. Now, I understood what he meant by follow the trail. I was curious now, what in the hell was my new husband up to. Only one way to find out.

So, I followed them up and into our room, fully expecting to see our bed covered with them. When I walked into the bedroom, the trail went right past the bed, and into the bathroom. The bathroom was enormous, with a jacuzzi bathtub, and a shower that was by itself.

When I walked into the bathroom, the trail led straight to the jacuzzi. Standing right next to the tub was my husband. He had a towel around his waist, and the tub was filled, and the jets were on. He walked over to me and smiled at me.

He pulled me into his arms and gave me one of his mind-blowing kisses. You know the kind that makes your toes curl. After a few more kisses he finally spoke up, "Baby, there is something that I would like to talk to you about. I thought that maybe we could relax in the tub while we talk. Would you care to join me?"

I was nervous. I knew what this would probably lead to. I guess he picked up on my mood as he said, "I promise, no sex until after we have talked."

I agreed and as I was about to start removing my clothes he stopped me, "Please, let me take care of you. Let me do the undressing."

He kept his eyes on mine, the whole time he was undressing me. He did it slowly, and I found myself getting excited. Once I was undressed, he removed his towel. He quickly stepped into the tub, and then helped me in.

We sat next to each other at first. I knew he had some things he wanted to talk about, so I just waited. The water was warm, relaxing, and felt so good. I felt him moving so that he was in front of me. He took both of my hands in his and then pulled me in for a kiss.

He whispered his love for me. When I started to reply back he put his fingers on my mouth which kind of confused me until he started talking, "Baby, please don't say a word. I didn't tell you that for you to say it back. I told you that because I need you to know that I love you. Now there is something very important that I want to talk to you about. I know that we have been having sex a lot, but its not my fault that I find you so fucking sexy. I have been thinking about trying some new things, and I wanted to run something by you," he told me.

I told him I was willing to listen. It wasn't that I didn't think he was sexy, I did. I get so fucking turned on whenever I see him without clothes. But of course, by the time he was done, I was just sore. I was now thinking that maybe things would change, for the better.

He went on, "Baby, we both know that we have issues, so what I was thinking about doing is trying some new things. Would you be willing to do this?"

I nodded my head, because I wasn't sure how my voice would sound. I was feeling so many emotions right now, hope, love, excitement, and fear. The fear that nothing would change for me, but I was not going to let him know of my fear.

The next words out of his mouth sent a thrill through me that I had never felt, as strongly, "Now, what I need you to do baby, is trust me, and just put yourself into my hands, and let me have full control. There is no way for me to know what you will be comfortable with if you don't. I can promise that I won't hurt you, and if something makes you uncomfortable, or frightened, you have to promise to tell me. Can you do that for me baby? At the same time, you have to remember that some of what I want to try I have never done before, so I need you to tell me if I'm doing it too hard, not hard enough, or just change what I'm doing period."

I just stared at him. I found myself getting nervous not knowing what he was going to do, but at the same time I felt safe. I told him that I was his and that I would tell him if something scared me or I didn't like. He then told me the first thing he wanted to do was for us to get comfortable with touching each other.

So we got out, and took a shower with each of us washing the other with our bare hands. I hadn't even gotten to his lower parts before he was erect, and ready for sex. I was surprised that I had that effect on him. I had decided to use my hands to help with his "problem" but he stopped me telling me not yet.

Once we were clean, we got out and dried each other off. Then he led me into the bedroom, and to our bed. It was then that I noticed that it was covered with heavier sheets, and no blanket. He then had me lay down on the bed on my stomach.

I felt him get on the bed and then straddle my body with him sitting on my ass. A minute later, I felt something warm on my back, and then his hands massaging my back. He took his time and I almost fell asleep, until he slid down and started on my ass and legs.

When he went down my leg that felt good, but when he would come back up my leg, he always came up my inner thigh. Each time, he got a little closer to my pussy, but not close enough. I was getting turned on, quickly.

Then he turned me over and started on my front. He pulled out the bottle and it was scented oil that was also edible. When he went to pour it on my body, he made sure that some of the drops landed directly on my nipples. Once he felt he had enough he massaged the oil into my skin, then he shocked my by starting to lick my nipples.

He lightly flicked his tongue over just the tips of both nipples. Then he lightly suckled just the tips. This was different than what he had done before. It was turning me on like I had never been turned on before. I found my body arching up into his mouth, wanting, needing more.

After a few more minutes of this, he stopped and got the oil and poured some on my lower stomach, legs, and even some on my pussy. He rubbed it in on my abdomen first, and then went to my legs, doing the same thing as before, going down, and then coming up on my inner thighs, just barely missing touching my pussy.

He was driving me crazy. My body kept arching up wanting him to touch my pussy, but he wouldn't. After a few times of teasing me, he finally touched me and started rubbing up and down my slit. I found myself moaning, and then a gasp of surprise came out as I felt him push my legs apart, and then move his head between them.

I kept telling myself that it was my husband, and not that bitch, but I was scared the first couple of minutes, and had stopped moaning. After that, it felt so fucking good that I was moaning again, and then I grabbed his hair and kept arching my pussy into his face.

He was licking my pussy, moving up to tease my clit, and then back down to push his tongue up inside of me. I could feel an orgasm building up, but then he stopped. I felt all of the frustration about to come out, until he put two fingers up inside of me while teasing my clit with his tongue.

It seemed the more I moaned, and arched the more he would do whatever he was doing. He was pumping his fingers in and out going faster. I grabbed his hair and knew I was about to cum. It took only about two more pumps, and I screamed out his name as my whole body exploded with pleasure, unlike I had ever felt before. He kept up the pumping, and although he did slow down to let me come down a little, he didn't stop.

He kept going until I had another orgasm, and then a third one. He did stop after that, and I fully expected to have him enter me but what he did shocked me. He climbed back up my body, gave me a passionate kiss, and then lay down as if to take a nap, curling his body around mine.

I could feel that he was hard, and when I tried to reach for him, he pulled away and told me, "No baby, this time was just for you. I needed to worship you, and show you that I wanted to make you feel as good as you have made me feel."

"But what about you? What about what you need?" I asked.

"After we have rested, then I'll worship you some more, then maybe I'll let you take care of my needs. Right now, I just need to make sure that you feel good," he whispered.

I did fall asleep quickly. I don't know how long we slept for but it was twilight when I woke up. It was my husband, which woke me up by spooning me. He was playing with my breasts, and I could tell he was ready to go by his erection rubbing against my lower back.

When he knew I was awake, he moved his one hand down to start rubbing my pussy, which was already wet. After a minute, he turned me over on my back and started kissing me while continuing to rub, and then push two fingers into me once again, and started pumping.

He then moved his lips down to my breasts and started licking and sucking. He started pumping faster, and making sure to rub my clit with his thumb. It only took a minute for me to cum hard.

Once I came down he moved to kiss me, and then he was going to get up. I jerked his arm pulling him back down and told him that I wanted him to make love to me; I wanted him inside of me NOW!

At first, he didn't want to, because he said that this was about me, and taking care of me. I told him it still was, that it would just have to include him in as well. I giggled at that, realizing that I had made a pun.

He climbed back on top of me and quickly entered me. As soon as he started pumping, I felt the difference. Almost as soon as he started, I started having mini orgasms. Not just one or two but almost back to back. I felt my nails digging into his back at one point, but the pleasure was so fucking intense that I just couldn't stop myself.

Jasper could feel the difference as well and was having trouble trying to keep his own orgasm from happening too soon. He kept stopping for a few seconds, and then would start back up. I told him to just let go, and so he did.

When he did, I had another mind-blowing orgasm. There was just something about coming together, which seemed to intensify the pleasure. I had never dreamed that it could feel this good; if I had, we would have done this long before getting married.

We actually ended up spending the next week and a half mostly in bed. It seems that neither of us could get enough of each other. We tried other things, and actually found only a couple of things that we just wouldn't be able to do with each other, but it was mostly me.

We found that it didn't bother me to give him oral sex as I loved to watch his face as I gave him pleasure, and he didn't have a problem with me giving him oral sex, or even touching him, as long as he could see my face.

As for what we found that I just couldn't do no matter what, well, I just couldn't handle being fucked in my ass. I couldn't even handle being touched there, and I just couldn't touch Jasper there either.

The bastards had used my ass for fucking sometimes, and had forced me to play with theirs. It made me sick to even think about it, and I just couldn't do it. I had let Jasper try, but it never felt good to me, it hurt.

Jasper got so fucking upset at that, but not because it bothered me, but because he had hurt me. He promised that leaving that out of our sexual relationship wouldn't bother him, he got so much pleasure from everything else that he wouldn't miss it.

We did end up extending our honeymoon another two weeks. We really wanted to stay longer but we knew that Lady's pups would probably be born in another two weeks and I really felt like I should be there for her. I was hers after all, and I have been gone longer than I really should have been.

But the time that I had spent with my awesome husband was well worth it. We had actually spent the last three weeks naked for most of the time. We did everything in the nude. We cooked, cleaned, went swimming, and even sunbathed in the nude. Of course, it led to a LOT of sex, but there was just something intimate about being naked and doing everyday things. It made us feel closer, and it showed that we trusted each other.

That is harder to do than most people think. Its hard to trust after you have been raped repeatedly, or even just once. But when you have almost been raped by others more than once, your trust issues become huge and its almost impossible to trust.

So, this wasn't just a sexual thing for us. This was learning to trust in the deepest sense of the word. I had to trust that he would take care of me, love me, in spite of the fact that I sometimes saw myself as damaged.

He too saw himself as damaged sometimes. I mean, come on, how many guys in this day and age are virgins when they marry? He has been so terrified of sex, in any form that he even stayed away from looking at any kind of porn. I also know that he refused to read any kind of book or magazine that described sex in any form.

He told me that Peter had sat down with him the night before our wedding and gave him some pointers as he said it. He had used everyone of those once he decided it was time to try new things. He said that he felt that I wasn't being satisfied and that just wasn't going to continue to stay that way. I never told him he was right, I just couldn't do that to him.

I love him, and I just can't fucking wait to get back home and start our new life together. I also can't wait until Lady's pup's are born. I figured that if there is one that looks like Cowboy, he can have him. I know that no other dog will ever be able to take Cowboy's place, but he can still have the love of a beautiful animal.

We are on our way home now. I'm excited, because I was just given pictures of the new house that Jasper had built for me. Its a wedding present for me from him. It still wasn't finished when we left, and so Peter had taken pictures and sent them via computer.

I love this wonderful, broken man who had taken the time to fix me, a broken girl, with a broken outlook on life. I so can't wait to get to my new house, my new life, and of course my new babies in the form of puppies. Life just can't get any better than this. . .

**A/N I would love to hear what you think. Like I said this is the last chapter of this story. It was all about Bella and Jasper learning how to survive after being raped, and their journey to being healed. They got there. I have just finished the first chapter to my new story. Its called "The Experiments" Its another Jasper/Bella story but this one he is a vampire. The first chapter you may hate Jasper, and even the Cullens but there is a reason for my madness. I'm not sure when I will post it, but my pre-readers love it. Maybe you can let me know when I should post it, before or after the Epilogue to this story. As usual if you or anyone you know has been or is being raped, or molested, there is help through Rainn dot com. Thanks to everyone who has added this story to their favorites or alerts. Love you guys.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N I want to say thank you to my beta KareBear1965, without whose help I would have never written any stories. I also would like to say thank you to my prereaders sinfulroad69, and Angelvnzl. This is my shortest chapter, and of course its the last one. Hope you enjoy this. Please read the notes at the bottom, its very important.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Ten Years Later. . .**

**Bella's POV**

It's hard to sit here watching our children playing with the puppies. Its not hard because of what they are doing, it's hard because it just seems like yesterday that Jasper and I were married. Today is our anniversary, ten years ago.

As soon as we got back from our honeymoon, we had to go shopping for furniture for our new house. Jasper wanted me to be the one to make the house into our home. With his input, we had the house of our dreams done a month after we got back home.

Lady had her puppies a week and a half after we got home. Once we were back, we kept her with us at all times unless we were shopping for the house. Then she stayed with Jennie. She seemed to prefer female company if we weren't around. If we were here, she split her time evenly between Jasper and I, unless we were together.

She was so big with her puppies that she was having a hard time getting around, so Emmett took a skateboard, took it apart leaving one set of wheels. He then fixed it up so that he tied it around her hips, and her back end moved around on wheels. It helped with holding her huge belly up. It was so funny watching her back end rolling around on wheels.

She ended up having six puppies. They were all sable colored since both parents had been the sable. She had two boys, and four girls. They were so fucking cute, and since they were, Cowboy's everyone wanted one.

Jasper got to pick the one he wanted. He waited until they were running around and playing before deciding. One of the boys was almost an exact carbon copy of Cowboy in his personality, so of course Jasper chose him. He even named him Cowboy II.

He once again had chosen the correct puppy because it was like having Cowboy himself around us. He of course isn't allowed to mate with Lady, or any of her offspring but we have plenty of other ladies that he has had litters with. We now have champion bloodlines, and our idea of breeding, and selling Shelties has become such an enormous success.

We still keep some of the puppies for our animal therapy. The kids love having puppies around as well as Lady, and Cowboy II. Those two became so protective when I finally got pregnant the first time. And they are still protective of the kids. NO ONE, outside of family, gets close to them.

We had been married about six months, and we both felt like we were ready to try to enlarge our family. I stopped taking the shot, and we started trying for our family. I'm not sure who was having the most fun with the "trying" part. I think it was kind of equal.

It took about three months, but there came a day when I knew that I should have already started my period. I went and got one of those pregnancy tests; actually, I ended up getting four different kinds and took all four of them.

I was pregnant. Then I had to try to figure out how to tell Jasper. I decided to try to give him some hints and see if he could figure it out. I decided to go and pick up some maternity outfits, and then show them to him.

It was so fucking funny; I can still remember the moment he finally figured it out. I told him that I had gotten some clothes that I would be needing and would he help me decide which outfit looked best on me. He quickly agreed and I started to model the outfits.

It took the third outfit for him to finally put it all together. At the time that I came out to show him the third one he laughed and said, "Baby, I don't know where you got those clothes, but so far, all of the outfits make you look fat. They would be perfect if you were pregnant."

He was quiet for a few seconds, then looked at my face which had a beaming smile, "You're pregnant? Are you sure? Wait, weren't you supposed to have had your period two weeks ago? That means you're pregnant, doesn't it? WOW! You're going to be a mama, oh shit, that means I'm going to be a dad! Wait, what the fuck do I know about being a dad? I can't be a dad, but you will be an awesome mom. Oh, shit! I need to get everyone over here and tell them that you're gonna be a mom!"

It took him half an hour to call everyone and have them come over for a bar-b-Que. Once the food was done and served, we told everyone at the same time. Everyone was excited, and happy. Dad, not too much, at first.

You see Rose was seven months pregnant, so that meant that Dad had two grand kids on the way. Jasper of course was being silly, making me sit down, and acting like I would go into labor at any minute.

Interestingly enough, Lady got pregnant while I was pregnant. I was a little over seven months by the time we realized she was pregnant. Her puppies, and our first daughter, Lori Ann, were born just three days apart, with hers coming first.

I was alone at the time with her, and while she had a nesting box, she seemed to need me to sit with her. She had a really hard time with this litter, and she seemed to feel better with me sitting there, and trying to help her relax. Turns out, she had seven puppies.

The last one came right after Jasper walked in. He actually had to help, something was wrong and Lady just couldn't seem to get the little girl out. The puppy got stuck, and Lady was so worn out that she just couldn't seem to do what she needed to do to get the puppy out.

Jasper had to help, and once the little girl was out, he had to work a little with her to get her to breathing, and get her body warmed up. We were worried about Lady the first twelve hours after the births, as she seemed weak, and too tired to do anything.

We ended up naming the puppy Miracle as that is what she was to us. She grew up with our baby girl, Lori Ann. Of course, she grew faster but that didn't matter. That dog loved our baby, and was protective of her when she got older.

Two days later, I was laying down resting, but had to get up to check on Lady who was doing much better by this time. Jasper was staying in the house close to me as I was just a couple of days away from my due date. I myself was restless and couldn't seem to stay still.

At five o'clock that evening, I was waddling towards Dad and Sue who had come over to check on everyone, when I had my first contraction. Jasper started to panic and wanted to rush me to the hospital but the doctor told me not to even bother coming until my contractions were five minutes apart.

It was eleven o'clock when they finally got to five minutes. Jasper had fallen asleep on the couch, so I had to wake him up. That was a very funny experience. I shook Jasper because he wasn't hearing me calling him. He jumped so hard that he actually fell off the couch.

From then on he just got funnier. He managed to get me out to the car and help me in, once he realized that he had left me inside the house and came back in to get me. He sped the whole way to the hospital. Once there, he kept begging me to let him carry me. I may have been small, but my fucking stomach wasn't!

It was a grand total of thirteen, and a half hours of labor. Jasper sat behind me on the bed with his legs on either side of me. Whenever a contraction would hit, he would rub my back and breathe with me like I was supposed to.

It was almost six o'clock in the morning when our beautiful, blonde hair, blue eyed daughter came into the world. By this time, everyone was there, and got to see, and hold our little girl. After that, everyone except Jasper had to leave so that I could have my bonding time with her.

When she was two, I got pregnant again. It was another girl, and we named her April Joy, since she was born in April, and she brought joy to everyone. We did have a few problems with Lori Ann. She actually told her daddy and I that she wanted us to put April back where she came from.

A year later, I was pregnant with what turned out to be our third daughter, Stephanie Dawn. All three of them had their dad's hair, and his eyes. They were all also Jasper's pride and joy, as well as their grandpa Charlie's.

When Stephanie was seven months old, I got pregnant again. Dad actually asked me if I knew what caused pregnancy? He was being serious, too. This pregnancy was really hard on me though, I was sick the whole nine months.

When I went into labor though it was my easiest one. It was another girl, and we named her Jennifer Renee. She was named after both of our mothers, Jennifer being shortened to Jennie, and then my mom.

It was Jasper's idea to name her after our mothers. Even though no one liked my mom, and she had estranged herself from us, she was still my mother, and I still loved her. I had missed her while being pregnant, and raising our girls.

Nine months later, yep, I got pregnant again. This time the pregnancy was better, but I had to rest a lot more this time around. When I was five months along, I looked like I was about to explode. The ultrasound showed that not only was I carrying twins, but also they were twin boys.

Jasper called everyone before we even left the office to give everyone the news. He was happy, he was finally going to have not just one but two sons. It wasn't that he didn't love, and want the girls, but he was feeling kind of outnumbered.

Christmas eve, at eleven fifty-seven the first one came into the world. At twelve fifteen, the second one came. So even though they were twins, they each had their own birthday. We had both talked it over and decided that after they were born I would have my tubes tied.

The first one we named after dad, and Jasper. We named him Charles Monroe, and his brother was named after Jasper's dad, and Jasper. Jasper's full name was Jasper Monroe, so the second son was Jasper Ryan. Our family was now complete; at least we thought so at that time.

We ended up adopting two boys whose mother was a drug addict who didn't give a flying fuck about her own boys, and the father was abusing them. They were still very young and it was so heartbreaking to see a one-year-old child with bruises on his arms, legs, and his little face.

Dad had gotten the first report of hearing the boys screaming for way too long. As soon as he saw the boys, he arrested both parents. Dad didn't have the heart to turn the boys over to Child Protective Services, so he called us. We were licensed to accept children without their parents, so we took them in.

Jasper and I both fell in love with them and even though the case was still pending, we took the steps necessary to start adoption procedures. Of course, we had to wait to see if they would be removed from their parents' custody permanently. Which they were eventually.

To say our house was full is an understatement. Jasper actually had to add four rooms to the house in order to accommodate everyone. We also had to add another building to house the dogs in that are being used for animal therapy, as well as the puppies waiting to be weaned so that they can go to their new homes.

Most of the puppies that we do put up for sale are usually sold long before they are weaned. Even as expensive, as these dogs are people still flock to buy one. We are very picky though and have actually turned down people because we just didn't feel like the dog would get the kind of love and attention that they needed in order to be healthy.

I was watching Jasper playing with the kids, and dogs. They had a ball and were playing their own form of a ball game. The main goal was to get the ball and keep the others from getting it. It was so funny watching them, as when one of the dogs got the ball, it was almost impossible to get it away from them.

I felt such a deep satisfaction. I was not only healed but so was my wonderful husband. He did have problems at the beginning, his daughter was a girl, and he was scared. He wasn't scared that he would ever hurt her, but a part of him sometimes had trouble believing that he deserved to be happy, and have children.

He also saw his daughter as being pure, and he felt so dirty, and damaged at times. I told him that she would always need her dad, and she would need him to show her the right choices to make in life, and he needed to show her, his love for her. He was afraid sometimes to show her affection because he was always thinking about when Richard had showed me affection, before the rape.

He finally got comfortable just being "Dad". By the time April came along, he could hold baby in one hand, while brushing one of the dogs. He became extremely affectionate, always wanting hugs and kisses from Lori Ann. He became the best dad; the kids all loved him, and usually followed him around when he did chores.

Watching him now, the happiness that was shining through his eyes as he laughed while trying to get the ball away from Cowboy II, made it hard to realize just how far we have come.

We did it. In spite of everything we have been through, we still overcame all of the fucked up shit. We both have the life that we always wanted, and we are both so grateful for the other.

We still have unseen scars, but it's exactly that, unseen. In some ways, I think maybe both of us are grateful for everything we have been through. You see, we have learned to love stronger, live everyday to the fullest, and still be willing to be there for others who are hurting, or being hurt. We have taken what happened to us, and used it to help others. I strongly believe that, that is our greatest achievement, besides the kids.

Our love is strong in spite of our unseen scars. I just can't wait to see what happens when Lori Ann goes to ask her dad if she can go out with the boy from her school. . .

**A/N Well, the journey is over. I would really love to hear your thoughts on this last chapter. Also, again, if you or anyone you know needs help of any kind please contact Rainn at dot com. Now, I have already started a new story. I will be posting the first chapter probably Monday. You can either add me to your alerts or just look for the story. Its called "The Experiments". The only thing I will say is that I can almost guarantee that you will NOT like Jasper in the first chapter. That's all I will say about it. I need to say thanks to everyone who took this journey with me. It sure wasn't an easy one. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, and added this story to your favorites, and alerts. I love you guys.**


End file.
